Return of an old friend
by animefan4life12
Summary: Wuya and Hannibal Bean finally put their plan into action. They have all the proof they need. Chase of course, didn't expect it, and was attacked. He's badly hurt, but will his savior find him before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

Ok people this isn't my first time typing but it is my first for Xiaolin Showdown. I got this idea from a movie I watched and of course my

"imagination." So, with reviews plz be nice! I get yelled at enough!(Evil grandma) REALLY EVIL. So here I go...

Return of an old friend

Omi: I challange you Jack Spicer to a xiolin showdown!

OH! I wanted to call the showdown!

The game is a race through the maze of trees. First one to get to the shen gong wu wins.

I except.

Both: Let's go! Xiaolin showdown!

A maze formed in the trees. Gong ye tan pie!

They started running through the maze.

Jack Spicer: Oh sweet! I actually did it! He climbed the pile of rocks and was just about to grab the shen gong wu when Omi jumped

up and grabbed it making Jack lose his balance and fall off the rocks to the ground

Everyone: All right Omi You did it!

Dojo: Nice job kid. Now hop on so we can get back to the temple. They flew back to the temple.

Jack:Ow! It's not fair I never win! He stood up. I hate this! First Wuya goes with Chase then she moves to Hanable Bean! I'm all alone!

He started crying. Why cruel fate! Why am I alone in the world domination plan! Why am I alone in the creepy woods with thorns and creepy looking trees. Why am I talking to my...ow! He tripped over a branch. Why! He started hitting the ground like a three year old that wants candy. Huh? He stood up. Right infront of him was a girl wearing long black pants with a black tank top and black boots.

She had long black hair with red streaks and seemed to be asleep. What the heck? Why would someone be in the middle of these

really creepy woods? Maybe this is my wish come true! Finally an evil sidekick I can call the best evil friend I've always wanted.

Uh... Ah!

The girl screamed at the sight of Jack spicer hovering over her.

I see you're awake!

Wh...Who are you?

The name's Jack spicer. And you are?

Uh...call me elektra.

Elektra. That's a perfectly good evil name!

She just stared at him. Uh...where am I?

You're in my secret lab! He did the evil laugh.

Uh...it looks kind a like a basement.

Well...yeah.

How did I get here?

Well I found you lying in a tree in some really creepy woods...

You released me!

If you want to put it that way...

Thank you! If there's anyway I can repay...

Be my sidekick!

Uh...sidekick?

Well you do want to repay me right?

Yeah.

So then be my sidekick!

...Fine.

YEAH! Those xiaolin losers won't know what hit them!

Omi: Something doesn't seem right.

Kimiko:Yeah...

Rai: Someone's missing.

Wuya: Me?

Clay: Actually we were thinking Jack but...

Jack: Well I'm here. He went after the shen gong wu.

Omi used the orb of tounami sending him to the ground.

Elektra kneeled down. You want I should get that thing for you?

Jack: Yes please.

Wuya was just about to grab it when Elektra jumped sideways off the cliff holding two knives in each hand she managed to knock

Wuya down and get in a fighting position.

Omi: Who is that?

Kimiko: I don't know.

Omi: Thank you new friend. I see you are on the side of good.

I'm with him.

Jack: Oh Yeah! You go girl! He hovered down next to her. This is my new sidekick Elektra. Go do your thing baby!

She started running to Omi who got in a fighting stance. What? She jumped over him and went for the shen gong wu.

Omi grabbed the shen gong wu at the same time Elektra did.

I challenge you Elektra to a Xiaolin showdown!

Jack: She excepts and will wager the fist of tebigong!

Omi: How about a Shenyi bu dare! My falcons eye and changing chop sticks against your fist of tebi gong and Shroud of shadows!

Jack: She excepts again!

Omi: The game will be a dueling match. First to fall out of the ring loses.

She excepts.

Elektra: Why are deciding for me?

It's part of the game since you don't what to do. When you're ready to start say Gong ye tan pie.

Omi: Let's go Xiaolin Showdown!

Both: Gong ye tan pie!

The duel began. Omi was the first. She moved to the side and he missed her. He starting saying various techniques (I can't name

them but they are weird like they usually are.) She kept dodging them then stopped to yawn. Is that it? Omi went to hit her but she caught his arm and flung him to the ground.

Jack: Oh Yeah! Go Elektra, Go Elektra, It's your birthday!

Omi got back up and started fighting her again. She tripped him. My turn. She attacked using a whole ton of fast moves. Then she kicked him and he went flying off the edge. I think I just won.

The cliff area went back to normal and she got the shen gong wu.

Jack: Ha! I finally win! I'll see you next time you want to get your butts kicked losers! (evil laugh) They disappeared.

Dojo: Well...uh...hmmm.

Omi: I can't believe I lost to her.

Kimiko: Don't worry Omi.

Rai: Yeah there's a first for everything.

Clay: Don't worry we'll get the next one.

Dojo: Yeah it was just luck that she won.

Jack: Oh yeah! I won, I won, I won!

Elektra: Technically I won.

Jack: Yeah you won too. This is the happiest day of my life! I couldn't have done it without you.

The shen gong wu detecto bot started beeping.

Jack: Looks like we got another Shen gong wu. Ready to give those losers another butt kick'in!

Elektra: I guess...

GREAT! Let's go!

Dojo: Ok we got another shen gong wu. It's called the bracelet of illusions.

Omi: This shen gong wu can create illusions so your opponent gets confused.

Dojo: It's also good for putting the blame on someone else when you accidentally break one of master Fung's favorite tea pots.

Kimiko: Oh no! Wuya and Hanable Bean are already there!

Rai: Back away from the shen gong wu unless you want a serious butt whoop'in.

Wuya: We were here first!

Jack: Neither of you are getting the wu!

Elektra: So who's this?

I am Hanable Roy Bean.

Elektra: Hm I thought you were an oversized potatoe that was left out in the sun for too long.

Jack: You can fight and you're good at dissing! You are the perfect sidekick! Now go get the wu!

She went after it as well as Wuya and Kimiko.

Kimiko: I challenge you Wuya and you Elektra to a Xiaolin Showdown!

Wuya: I accept.

Jack: So does Elektra. Uh I can do this myself. I'm a fast learner.

Kimiko: I wager my eye of Dashi against your reversing mirror and your shroud of shadows. The game is dodge the lightning. Last one standing wins. Let's go xiaolin showdown!

Three: Gong ye tan pie!

The game began. Wuya used the reversing mirror and Kimiko used the eye of Dashi to block attacks.

Omi: Go Kimiko!

Rai: Looks like Elektra doesn't want to win.

Jack: Grr...Come on! Use your shen gong wu!

Elektra: I don't need it.

Everyone: Wha?

She put it down and ran right through the lightning dodging it.

Kimiko: Eye of Dashi!

Wuya: Reversing mirror! Kimiko was out of the game.

Oh yeah first chappie. Tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2 The Xiaolin Temple

Oh yeah! Part two! I'm so happy. This is the happiest day ever! Not really I'm just saying that . Anyways...

Kimiko: Eye of Dashi!

Wuya: Reversing mirror! Kimiko was out of the game.

Elektra kept dodging the lightning bolts.

A lightning bolt headed straight for Wuya. Reversing mirror! She aimed it at Elektra.

Elektra crossed her knives infront of her and the lightning bounced back to Wuya knocking her out of the game.

Jack: All right! You rock baby! Looks like you losers don't stand a chance against me! HAHAHAHA! He left with Elektra.

Jack: Oh yeah you are the coolest sidekick I've never had! This is the happiest day of my life. He started crying.

Elektra: Yeah...ok. Yawn.

Jack: You must be tired.

Elektra: Yeah kind of.

I'll see you in the morning new sidekick. She fell asleep.

Ah! stop doing that! He was in her face again.

Come on we've got a job to do!

What's that?

Get more shen gong wu!

Omi: How are we suppose to defeat this new enemy?

Rai: Yeah I mean she beat Kimiko and Wuya.

Clay: Not to mention you Omi.

Kimiko: Guys we may never win a shen gong wu ever again.

Master Fung: Don't think that you have lost young ones. Looks may be deceiving.

Rai: What's that suppose to mean?

Bang! Someone's in the vault!

Jack: Ha! It's me! I've come for the shen gong wu.

Omi: Just try to get it!

My pleasure. Elektra! Kick their butts baby!

Elektra got into a fighting stance and started attacking them. She went to throw her dagger at Rai but he ducked and it headed straight for Jack. AH! Ying yo yo! He escaped just before the dagger hit him. He came out with both his good and evil side.

Good Jack: Hello friends! How are you!

Elektra: Uh...are you ok?

I'm just find and dandy! Thanks for asking! He ran over to her. Do you want to be my new friend!

Evil Jack: She's mine! I saw her first!

Good Jack: You should let her be free to choose her side. The only reason she's staying with you is because you released her.

She's my sidekick not yours! Come on baby! Let's go! They left.

Omi: Oh no.

Rai: How bad is it?

Kimiko: Almost all the wu were taken.

Clay: Man, looks like we're up the creek without a paddle.

Omi: Where's the creek? I see no creek.

Jack: Poor Elektra.

Rai: Poor Elektra? Poor us! We're shen gong wu less and she has most of them!

Jack: She doesn't know she's working for evil.

Omi: What do you mean?

Jack: The other Jack found her and released her from a spell that kept her asleep in a tree. When he released her she wanted to repay him but the only way she could was by becoming his sidekick. She doesn't know he's evil. It's so sad.

Rai: So...your saying she's on the side of good?

Yes she is. She just thinks you're the evil people.

Omi: Then maybe we can turn her to the side of good.

Jack: Alright the water omotics is mine!

Omi: Don't hatch your chikens before they're counted Jack Spicer!

Kimiko: That's don't count your chikens before they hatch.

Oh yeah! What are you gonna do about it!

Rai: Well seeing how good always triumphs over evil...

Omi: Yes and seeing how you're evil and we're not...

Elektra: What are they talking about?

Kimiko: Oh you didn't tell her?

Tell me what?

Clay: That he's a no good dirty snake in the grass.

Elektra: You're evil? And you didn't tell me!

Jack:Uh...they're lying! Plz don't hurt me!

Oh we are going to have a long long talk.

They left.

Good Jack: Hello friends how did it go!

Omi: I think it went ok.

Rai: I don't know. I mean they got the water omotics and more than half of our shen gong wu.

Elektra: Hello.

They all got in a fighting stance.

Elektra: I'm not here to fight. She put down the bag she was holding. I'm sorry. She left.

Rai: Holy cow! She gave back all of the shen gong wu! It's all here! Including the bracelet of illusions and the water omotics.

Omi: Hey wait! He ran outside. She stopped. Would you like to train to become a xiaolin monk?

Elektra:...I don't know...

Rai: But you don't have anywhere to go.

Clay: Yeah and we have plenty of room here.

Kimiko: And it would be nice to have another girl to talk to.

Omi: At least try staying here to see if you like it.

All right.

Omi: Master Fung! We have a new student!

Kimiko: This is Elektra.

Dojo: Isn't she suppose to be with Jack!

Omi: No. she was just repaying him for releasing her from a tree. She's really on the side of good.

Master Fung: It's nice to meet you Elektra.

She bowed her head. It's nice to meet you too.

Master Fung: I advise you get some rest. Practice starts tomorrow.

Kimiko: Good night Elektra. We'll see you in the morning.

Rai: Hey guys where's Elektra?

They went out looking for her.

Elektra where are you!

Omi: I found her! she was out meditaing by a tree wearing black shorts and a red top. (similar to the uniforms just has pants)

Rai: What are you doing out here?

I'm meditating. I always do it before training.

Master Fung: Today we will be practicing battle techniques.

Rai: I call the shroud of shadows!

No. No shen gong wu.

Everyone besides Elektra: AW!

Dojo: Huh. This should be intersting. He sat down with a bag of popcorn.

Raimundo will go up against Elektra.

Rai: Seeing how you're not even a dragon apprentice or a wu dai warrior I'll go easy on you.

Don't.

Master Fung: Get in fighting positions. GO!

Rai went to low kick but missed since she jumped over him. Wha? He went at her again but missed.

Seriously bring it up a notch.

ARGH! He threw a punch at her but she caught his fist with her eyes closed. She flipped him backwards where he landed to the ground then whirled him in the air and threw him into the pond. He came out with a fish in his mouth.

Dojo: This game really is getting good.

Omi: I have never seen someone as experienced as that. And she's not even a dragon apprentice!

Dojo: Woah...come on kids we've got to go! Looks like Shen gong wu for breakfast!

Kimiko: I guess you've never ridden a dragon before?

I've ridden sea monsters, unicorns, pegasuses, and hippogriffs. But I've never ridden a dragon. I did banish one though.

Rai: What do you mean?

There was a saphire dragon the was reeking havoc so I banished it to remain dormant in a volcano. I made sure it was covered in ash since that's its only weakness.

Omi: You banished the saphire dragon!

Clay: How on earth did you do that!

Elektra: I'm a wicen (Wik-en) It's the opposite of a witch. I learned banishment spells and my job was to watch over the land.

Dojo: I haven't seen a wicen for 1000 years.

It's very hard to find a pure blooded wicen.

Kimiko: LOOK! Jack was heading toward the shen gong wu.

Omi: Give up Jack Spicer! Or we will give you a lesson in humiliation.

Wuya: Looks like your so called sidekick ditched you Jack.

Jack: PLZ come back! I miss you so much! You were the greatest sidekick I never had! He started crying.

Elektra: No. I'm not your sidekick.

Wuya: Why on earth would a pretty young girl like you be on the side of good? I'm sure you would rather want to experience Hay Lin magic. It makes you quite powerful you know.

Elektra: Wait...is this the phsyco evil Hay Lin witch?

Omi: Yes it is. Why?

Elektra: Do you want me to get rid of her?

Rai: You could do that?

wuya: Oh plz! You are going to destroy me?

No...just banish you. I am the grand daughter of the greatest sword master in the world. He is also known as the master of banishment spells. I'm sure you know him considering he defeated the demon Aragon.

Wuya: You're the grand daughter of the banisher!

Yes I am. Now to get rid of you. She started praying and summoned a book in her hands. She opened it.

_With this spell I banish the. I call upon the power of wicens before me, help me defeat this evil that lies, give me the power from deep inside. _The book started glowing.

_Evil spirit get the hence,_

_Only good can recomhence for the misdeeds that you've done,_

_Witch return from whence you come!_

A light came out of the book and hit Wuya. NO! She transformed back into a ghost. And was sent flying into the distance.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think? R&R People PLZ!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three I hope you like it!

Thanks to all those that R&R'd I really appreciate it.

Omi: You just defeated Wuya single handedly!

Rai: That was so cool!

Kimiko: You go girl!

Clay: How on earth did you do that!

Elektra passed out.

Chase: Something is not right. I sense a great power has awakened.

He looked into a crystal ball. This isn't possible! She...she's returned!

Omi: Do you think she'll be alright?

Kimiko: We better get her back to the temple to see if she'll be ok.

Looks like my old friend has returned.

Good Jack: Oh my goodness! Is she ok?

Rai: We don't know she just passed out.

Master Fung: What happened!

Omi: She used a banishment spell on Wuya. After she just passed out.

She probably lost alot of...she defeated Wuya!

Clay: She said she was the grand daughter of some swordmaster that knows banishment spells.

Rai: She used some freaky book and turned Wuya back into a ghost hag then she flew off.

Master Fung: She just needs plenty of rest.

Elektra woke up a day later.

Wow...how long was I out for?

Jack: About a day. I have warm chocolate chip cookies! Fresh from the oven! No thanks. Replied Elektra. So...where is everyone?

They're out looking for shen gong wu.

Omi: I see you are back Wuya.

Hanable Bean: I found her in the middle of no where. She seemed pretty shaky.

Wuya: I'm not shaky!

Rai: You are shaking. Don't tell me, you're afraid now aren't you?

Wuya: I fear nothing!

Rai: Hi Elektra.

Wuya: AHHHHH! KEEP HER AWAY FROM ME! She had a panic attack.

Hanable Bean: So...this Elektra turned you back into a ghost. Who thought Jack could find such a perfect side kick.

Jack: I miss her so much! He started crying.

Hanable Bean: So she's not with you?

Chase: So tell me, where is she then?

Omi: Chase Young, why would you want to know about our good friend Elektra? We are not telling you she's at the Xiaolin Temple!

Rai: Uh...you just did.

So...I see she turned you back to your old self. She saved me the trouble.

Wuya: It's not what you think!

I think you've been working with Hanable Bean and Jack.

Wuya: Well...I...uh...maybe, but my loyalty is to you 100 I highly doubt that. He left.

Omi: Why would he want to know about Elektra?

Dojo shrugged. Who knows.

Omi: Good afternoon Elektra. How is it you feel?

Rai: That's how do you feel?

I'm ok. I'm just going out to meditate. That spell took alot out of me. She sat down by a tree and started meditating. Little did she know someone was watching her.

Hello there. She turned around. Oh look it's the oversized potatoe in mini size form. He started getting mad. What do you want?

I was wondering what exactly you're doing on this side? Why not go to the evil side? You know what they say, the grass is always greener on the other side. Besides, I can tell that you are a powerful young warrior. Why not gain more power? Am I right?

I'm not going on the evil side. It would be turning my back on the world.

I'll give you time to think about it. Trust me it's a good offer. He left.

Omi: Come Elektra, a Shen gong wu has just revealed itself. They headed to the shen gong wu.

The were on a cliff looking for the shen gong wu.

Jack: The shen gong wu is mine!

Hanable bean: I don't think so.

Clay: Fist of tebi...OW! One of Jacks robots hit him making him drop it. Hanable bean got to it. Fist of Tebigong! He hit the ground making part of the cliff break. Luckily Elektra saw it coming and pushed the xiaolin warriors to the side before the cliff collapsed. Unfortunately she went plumitting off the edge. She had lost consiousness. Everyone looked off the edge.

Omi: NNNOOO!

Everyone: Huh? Chase grabbed her and landed on the ground holding her. She was still unconsious. He left with her.

Omi: Master Fung! Elektra has been kidnapped!

By whom?

Rai: Chase took her!

Clay: He saved her then disappeared with her.

What do you mean?

Kimiko: The cliff was collapsing and she fell off it. Chase caught her and then disappeared with her.

Good Jack started tip toeing away with a nervous expression on his face.

Rai: Where are you going?

Oh me?...I um...I'm not going anywhere.

Kimiko: You wouldn't happen to know what's going on would you?

Uh...ok! I give up, I'll tell you what's going on.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How is it? I really wish more people would reply though. Sigh.


	4. Chapter 4 memories of the past

This is suppose to be what happened in the past so you people know what went on. I hope you like it. Oh and by the way, nice Jack did not know anything about what you are about to read (except the part about how they met). All he says is that the three of them were friends until Elektra left and then the freaky little jellybean convinced what's his name to go to the dark side. (You know the rest. I hope.)

(In the past)

Chase and monk Gwan are fighting some evil demons in the forest. The battle was going pretty good until both of them were about to be killed.

Gwan: "I think we are in trouble."

Chase: "Are you just noticing that?"

2 disks came flying out of the forest and hit 2 of the demons in the head making them fall to the ground. A girl wearing red and gold armor and a brown skirt grabbed the disks. Looks like you need some help. She started attacking the demons. Gwan and Chase helped. She defeated the last one without any problems.

Gwan: "Thank you for your assistance. What is your name?"

"My name is Elektra."

Chase: "Elektra? The name sounds familiar."

Gwan: "Are you related to the legendary swordmaster?"

"Yes I am. I am his grand daughter."

"It's nice to meet the grand daughter of the great banisher. I am master monk Gwan."

"And I am Chase Young. I must say you are a very powerful warrior."

"Thank you. You both are pretty good as well."

Gwan: "Please tell us what you are doing out here?"

"I'm trying to keep peace in the land. My grandfather told me about some demons and monsters around here so I thought I might try and stop them before they try destroying the village outside of the forest. Besides that it's my duty as a wicen to help those in need."

Chase: "It's nice to know you are on the side of good."

Ever since that day the three of them became close friends. They went around battling demons and monsters together.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(One time)

"AH!" Elektra screamed as she got attacked by a demon. The demon picked up her unconsious body.

Chase: "Let her go! He attacked the demon making him drop her." Chase grabbed her before hitting the ground. He held up her head to make sure she wasn't hurt. Gwan took care of the demon while Chase took care of Elektra.

She started waking up. "Ow."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I think so."

Gwan: "Are you alright Elektra?"

"Yes I am. Thanks to him." He blushed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Another time)

It's early spring the cherry blossoms are blooming and Elektra just got done with practice with her grandfather and was meditating under one of the cherry trees by a small pond.

"Hi."

She opened her eyes and looked up. "Hi Chase. How are you?"

"I'm fine. ready to go defeat some demons?"

"Of course. I'm always ready."

After battling some demons yet again it was already nightfall. Elektra was sitting on a cliff overlooking a village watching some shooting stars shoot across the sky.

"Mind if I join you?" asked Chase.

"Of course not." He sat down next to her.

"Isn't it beutiful?" She asked. "Yes." But he wasn't paying attention to the stars.

Eventually he started spacing out and stared out into the distance. He snapped back to reality when she rested her head on his shoulder. At first he was tense then began to relax.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(And then...there's the Christmas party.)

Party at the temple. Snow's falling, cheer is all around, people laughing and talking, blah blah blah.

"Merry Christmas Chase!" Shouted Elektra as she walked over to him.

"Merry Christmas Elektra. How are you today?"

"I'm fine, and you?"

"I'm fine too."

"Elektra come on! It's time for caroling!" Shouted one of Elektra's friends.

"I'm coming hold on!" She turned around and just noticed what she was standing under. "Well, I have to go..." She gave him a peck on the cheek. "See ya."

"Wow...I love this plant!...and this spot!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And now we go to where the bubble burst.

"But why are you going alone?" Asked Chase.

"The old man said that I was the only one that would be able to get close enough to the vampire lord and live. That's why I have to go into the woods and find his castle so I can stop him from terrorizing the villagers." Said Elektra.

"I still don't think it's such a good idea to go alone. What if you get hurt?"

"I wouldn't want anyone to get hurt, that's why I'm going alone. Don't worry I'll be fine." She gave him a quick hug and left. That was they last time he ever saw her.

When she was battling the vampire lord, just before she used one of her spells to lock him away forever he took her by surprise and cast a spell on her. She would forever be bounded to the forest of darkness in a sleep for the rest of eternity until found or released. She was since then trapped in the forest of darkness and the vampire lord was sealed in the tower, in the coffin of eternal slumber. The forest of darkness was never entered by humans for fear of what lied inside. It was said that demons of all sorts lived within the shadows, therefore she was never found.

Of course, not to long after that the other two split up as well. The trio was destroyed, and a new evil tried to destroy the world. (We all know who that was.) From that day on those days of friendship became nothing more than mere memories of the past forgotten...until now.

All those memories never ran through his mind until now, as he stared down at his old friend who was asleep in a bed. He had really never thought about her since he turned to the dark side. When she never returned everyone believed she had died trying to protect the innocent. The only person who belived she could infact still be alive was the great banisher himself. He would not belive she had died like the others did. He said it wasn't her time, that someone wouldn't let her die.

Good and Evil so easy to choose, and yet so difficult to change one's mind. Hopefully this wouldn't be so difficult, to change one from good to evil. "Hopefully you won't disappoint me."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you're saying...they used to be best friends?" Asked Rai.

"That's what I heard." Replied good Jack.

"But what ever happened to her?" Asked Clay.

"Supposedly, she went into the Dark Forest to trap a demon and never came out."

"So you mean, He saved her...because they were friends." Said Kimiko.

"That does not sound like Chase Young." Replied Omi.

"...Wait a minute!...What if he's trying to turn her evil? I mean, you saw how good she was she beat you." Said Rai.

"Did you have to bring up that?" shouted Omi.

"He could be right." Said Kimiko. "We better go after her."

"You are right Kimiko, she may be in need of assistance." Said Omi.

**Alrighty then, there's my chapter. sorry about not updating for such a long time. I was hoping for more reviews and since I know it can drive some people nuts (like me) when someone leaves a cliff hanger and you really want to know what happens next I started typing, then a got really busy with Thanksgiving, school, and other junk I didn't have to much time to type, then I had major writers block because I just realized the chapters I had planned on writing wouldn't exactly work out with the story so I had alot of thinking and planning to do. I'm really sorry. The good news is, as you have probably noticed I used ". Yay! During most of those previous chapters I just really wanted to get them done so I forgot about ". The other good thing is, since I'm not doing anything for winter break I'll be able to get alot more typing done. Thanks to all those who replied to my story, I'm really happy. Keep R&R'n! If possible, I want your opinion on how you think this should turn out. Do you still think he'll like her? Do you think she likes him? Seriously, I really want to know what you think. I apologize for the wait and Happy Holidays!"**


	5. Chapter 5 things aren't as they seem

Sorry about not typing. I just expected to get more than one review for the last chapter! Oh well, you can't always get what you want. Anyway I just wanted to inform you that I had a brilliant beyond brilliant idea! (At least I think it's brilliant.) It's going to be toward the end of the book. The stuff before that will be just as interesting but the big thing will come at the end. I also got some ideas for future battles bringing back some old enemies that want revenge. Also there will be a chapter about past memories that to some people will be really funny. I'd like to thank my readers for reviewing and reading cause that's what makes me happy. So here is the next chapter.

"Be warned. What you see may not be what you expect. Things have changed. Some for better...and some for worst."

Elektra woke up. Those words repeated in her mind. _What do they mean?_ She asked herself. She got out of the bed she was in and looked around. She wasn't at the temple...so where was she?

"I see you're awake." Came a voice from the shadows. She turned around and couldn't believe what she saw.

"Chase?...Oh my God!" She ran over to him and hugged him. This was seemingly awkward for him, but he embraced her.

_She hasn't changed one bit._ He thought to himself.

"I thought I would never see you again." Said Elektra. She pulled away from him. "You seem...different." She said as she looked into his eyes. He turned away.

"Alot has changed since you disappeared." He said.

"I've noticed." She replied.

"Alot of people thought you were dead."

She looked at him. "What?" She said in an unbelieving voice.

"When you never came back that's what everyone thought."

"But I didn't die! I was trapped. I was suppose to be forever bounded to the forest of darkness."

"Did you defeat the vampire?"

"I trapped him at the same time he trapped me."

"Well, at least you're back now."

"Yes."

"If you'd like, you can stay here with me."

"I would like to."

"You just have to do one thing."

"What's that?"

He turned to face her. "You just have to sware your loyalty to me."

"I've always been loyal to you. Why do I have to sware my loyalty to you now?"

"I just want to make sure."

"I..."

The door flew open. They looked over the side of the floor they were on.

"Chase Young Elektra you will give back to us!" Shouted Omi.

"That's you'll give Elektra back to us." Whispered Raimundo.

"Whatever!"

Elektra: "Guys?"

Rai: "Elektra, come on let's get outta here."

She started walking but Chase put his arm infront of her so she couldn't go past him.

Clay: "You have no hold on her!"

Kimiko: "Yeah, let her go!"

Rai: "Fine, if you want to do this the hard way...Typhoon Boom! He went flying up there ready to fight.

Chase grabbed his arm and transformed into his demon form. He flung Raimundo straight down into the gound below.

Elektra stared blankly at what was going on. She couldn't understand anything around her. Of course, what was going on around her was a fight.

Kimiko: "Arrow Sparrow!" Chase dodged it with ease and managed to knock her down.

Clay: "Big Bang Meteorang!" That was instantly shot back at him knocking him down.

Rai: "Blade of the Nebula!" The whirlwind he made engulfed him in it knocking him down too.

Omi: "Shimo Staff!" It instantly turned into a staff with a blade at the end and both of them fought until Omi was defeated as well.

"Now to finish you off." He advanced on them ready to strike.

"STOP IT!" Elektra ran into him and managed to knock him down. She took out both of her swords and stood in a fighting stance.

"You disappoint me." He said.

"And you disappointed me." She put her swords away and left with everyone else. _Things have changed, but not for the better._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Good Jack: "Hi everyone isn't everything so wonderful!"

Elektra walked past him with a sad expression on her face.

"Was it something I said?"

She sat on the roof of the temple, hugging her knees in deep thought remembering all the good times. She looked up at the sky. _I guess alot of things really have changed. _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Chase's evil lair he was looking at the sky. He too, was remembering some of the memories. _She really hasn't changed. Her heart is still good. She disappointed me. But there is still time...she could still become evil. _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Who ate the last pudding cup! That was mine! My name was on it!" Yelled you know how.

Wuya: "What is it with you and your precious pudding cups! Besides your name was just on the cup not the pudding."

"YOU FIEND! YOU ATE MY PUDDING?"

And so the fight began. The battle of the evil pudding goons.

"Hey look, my fly bot." His fly bot just flew through the window and landed on the table.

Wuya: "You're still a disgrace to evil everywhere." She flew up the stairs. "Besides I have no stomach!"

Jack plugged in the fly bot to the tv and grabbed a bag of popcorn and sat in his chair. "Let's see what you got."

3, 2, 1. The movie began.

"I see you're awake."

"Chase?...Oh my God!" She ran over to him and hugged him. He embraced her.

"What the he...ECK!" He started choking on his popcorn. He looked back at the screen. "That's not fair!... he stole my sidekick!" He stopped the tape and Wuya came in.

"I heard choking...are you dead yet?"

"NO!...But I know something you don' know, I know something you don't know hahahahaha."

"Why would I care?" She said and started heading back upstairs.

"Chase has a girlfriend, Chase has a girlfriend, he he he he he heee!"

"WHO!"

"Oh I don't know...I got it from the internet."

"That's almost as funny as when your sidekick ditched you...Ha!" She left.

"That's not fair! I was gonna ask her out." He started crying. "You were so perfect! WAAAHHH!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There's your chapter, I hope you're happy, I like pies and ducks...scratch that. Please review on your way out. Thankyou good bye.**

**(I took his pudding cup just to laugh at him because the bunny told me to.) Oh yeah, a lesson of wisdom to all of you,**

_**We should never make fun of stupid people.**_

_**If we do, they might go away...**_

_**Then who will we have to laugh at?**_

**That's why we shouldn't make fun of Jack Spicer, cause he might leave then who do we laugh at? (Make fun of him when he's not around or listening.) We could make fun of Omi...but he just doesn't get it. And that kills the funniness.**


	6. Chapter 6 The Vampire's Return

**Ok, people because of the fact that I really didn't know how to word the chapter I was going to do I'll just give it to you straight. Right after Elektra got back to the temple after finding out that everyone thought she was dead, she decided to go back to her old village and see how everyone was. So, while she went to the village the monks moved to a new temple just like on the show. They are now training with Master Monk Gwan. While Elektra was at the village she saw that the entire place was abandoned. There was nothing left. So blah, blah, blah, now she's heading back BUT there's one teensey weency little problem...THE SPELL. If you can't remember what I'm talking about don't worry, it's in this chapter and we rediscuss it or something like that. Anywho, I'm happy with how many hits I have so far...611! (Not phone repair)**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"You are no match for us Jack Spicer!" Shouted Omi as he headed to the shen gong wu.

"Wrong cheese ball head! I have my...worm bots!" Shouted Jack.

(Cricket chirping)

Clay: "Yeah..."

Kimiko: "Ok then, I'll kick his butt.

Rai: "No way! I'm kick'in his butt!"

Clay: "No way partner you did it last time it's my turn!"

Omi: "What is this a delicacy?"

Everyone just stared at him. "Besides...it is my turn." Said Omi. They started fighting.

"Huh?", "What the?", "No way!", "Ah!" What do you know, the idiots robots really did work. The worm bots came out of the ground and wrapped themselves around the xiaolin warriors so they couldn't escape.

"Check it and weep baby! HA! My worm bots rule! Now to get the shen gong wu." Just as he was about to get it, a figure knocked him down. "Hey...what the heck was that?"

Omi: "Elektra! You are back my friend!"

Elektra: "Looks like I got back just in time."

Jack: "Elektra? BABY!" He was on the ground hugging her legs. "You have to come back! You were the best sidekick I've ever had!" He stood up and started crying. "You were so perfect, so good at fighting, so good at dissing" She had just noticed what was behind him and was so tempted to do it. "So cool. Would you go out with me?" There was an awkward silence after what he asked.

Even the cricket was silent. "Sorry but you're not my type...and I'm not even sure you're my species." She couldn't resist the temptation any longer. She pushed him off the cliff. "Have a nice fall!" She turned around and destroyed the robots.

Rai: "So how was the trip?"

Omi: "Yes, how was your search?"

A look of sadness spread across her face. "I didn't find anything."

Kimiko: "What do you mean?"

Elektra: "The entire place was empty."

Clay: "Wow, I wonder where all those people went."

Omi: "It is alright my friend, we shall go back to the new temple and out hang." They started heading to find Dojo.

Rai: "That would be hang out."

Omi stopped for a second. "That doesn't make any sense."

Dojo was sitting behind a rock eating the last jelly doughnut."

Rai: "Sooo, what were you doing back here?"

Dojo: "AH!" He jumped and hid the doughnut behind his back. "I'm just...a...admiring the view."

Clay:" Hey! That was my jelly doughnut!"

Omi: "Dojo, Elektra has returned from her journey."

Dojo: "Oh, well welcome back Elektra. Did you find the village?"

Elektra: "No, the entire place was abandoned."

Dojo: "Sorry about that but, I think you'll get a nice surprise once we get back to the new temple."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elektra: "Gwan! I never thought I'd see you again."

Gwan: "It's good to see you too Elektra. What happened to you?"

"I went into the forest to defeat the vampire lord. Just as I used a spell to lock him in the tower he used a spell and bound me to the forest of darkness until I was released."

Gwan: It's so good to see you are safe but, I have something to tell you. It's about Chase."

"I already know. I saw him."

Rai: "So, are we gonna talk all day or get into some action?

Omi: "Yes, we must begin our training as Wudai warriors."

Clay: "Well then we better get going on practicing."

Kimiko: "Alright, come on Elektra let's go."

Elektra: "I'll be right there." They went off to practice some training techniques.

"I was wondering if you could maybe tell me what happened to my village."

Gwan: "I'm sorry Elektra. No one knows what happened to the villagers. They just disappeared."

Elektra: "Oh. Hopefully they are all alright. Wherever they are."

Gwan: "I'm sure you will see them again someday."

Elektra: "I hope I will."

Kimiko: "Come on Elektra!"

Rai: "Yeah, we don't have all day!"

She ran over to them and began training.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was beginning to set. Soon night would engulf the sky, turning it dark. Soon the sun began to leave the sky. Soon there would be only one last glimpse of light before darkness. Soon the world would be destroyed.

The sun gave off one last glimpse of light, which entered into a tower window. The light showed an old dusty room filled with cobwebs, spiders, and a coffin. The coffin layed open and inside that coffin layed a man.

The sun began to fade and that last light of sun left the room leaving it dark. The man instantly opened his eyes and sat up. He turned his head toward the window and realized what was going on. He laughed evilly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elektra instantly stopped what she was doing and fell to her knees, clutching her head in pain.

Rai: "Woah, are you ok?"

Kimiko: "Elektra! What's wrong?"

Elektra: "I don't know. I just got a sharp pain in my head." She stood up. "But I think I'm ok now."

Omi: "I wonder what that was." Everyone shrugged.

Dojo: "I don't know about you kids, but I'm hitting the hay."

Omi: "Why on earth would you want to hit hay?"

Everyone slapped their faces and groaned.

Rai: "Well good night everyone. YAWN. See you in the morn'in."

Dojo: "Yep, good night." Dojo fell asleep with his favorite doll of Master Fung. Everyone else went to sleep too.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes, go to sleep my dear. Have wonderful dreams where you are safe." The man that was in the coffin was watching Elektra through a floating orb. He stood up. "Of course, you can't always be safe."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(In Elektra's dream)

Everything is so wonderful. She's in a memory with all of her past friends. She was running through a meadow with her friends Korrina and Shierra. They were laughing and giggling about who knows what. Then they came to a stop and there was her grandfather, Chase, and Gwan.

Grandfather: "Come on Elektra." They all ran into the distance.

Elektra: "Hold on!" She ran after them. "Where are you going?" She followed them as far as where there was a small cliff. Beneath it was a lake with a small waterfall. She looked down. They were in the water.

"Come on Elektra! Yeah come on! Jump in!" They all yelled.

She was about to jump in when something told her not to.

Grandfather: "Jump! Come on!" He started turning into a freakishly large thing with bat wings.

"Jump! Jump!" They all chanted as the rest turned into freaky bat things and flew up toward her.

She took a step back in shock and was trying to figure out what was going on. "Don't back away! You can't escape!" The creatures chanted as they started trying to grab her. "NO! Get away from me!" She screamed. She opened her eyes. She wasn't at the temple. She was outside. With one more step, she would have instantly fell to her death into the sea below, with jagged sharp rocks at the bottom. Also, she realized it wasn't horrible demon creatures that were trying to grab her, but her friends.

Omi: "Elektra, what on earth is wrong with you?"

Rai: "Wow, I didn't expect him to get that right but he's right. What is wrong with you?"

Clay: "Yeah partner, you nearly walked straight of the edge."

Elektra: "I don't know what happened."

Kimiko: "We heard you walking out of your room so we followed you."

Clay: " It's a good thing we did."

Elektra: "That was so weird. Thankyou. I'm...I'm going to go back to bed." She walked back to her room._ That was so weird._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I was so close!" Yelled the vampire lord as he paced back and forth infront of the floating orb. "I could have been done with her, but no, her little friends just had to go and rescue her. PPHH!" He stopped pacing. "If I want to finish her I'm going to need some assistance...or, just someone to laugh at...and I know just the idiot that will help me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack Spicer was sleeping soundly in his bed like a little baby. From the window a shadow appeared with it's eyes glowing, and its' fangs showing. (also that type of hissing that vampires make.) Jack instantly opened his eyes and looked at the window. Nothing was there. His window was open and the curtains were blowing. He got out of bed and shut the window then went back into his bed. The shadow appeared beside his bed once again with it's eyes glowing but no fangs. Jack opened his eyes and saw the figure with glowing eyes. An evil grin, which made his fangs show, spread across the figures' face.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" Jack screamed and instantly jumped out of his bed, and jumped out the window. (Which was closed.) A few minutes later he walked back in his room and turned on the light. "Man that was close, at least now that monster's...(He saw the vampire again.) "AAAHHHHHH!" He ran downstairs and jumped out the living room window, then came back up. "AAAAHHHHH!" He went to the kitchen and jumped out of that window, then came back up. "AAAAAHHHHHH!" He ran downstairs and jumped out of the bathroom window.

The vampire sat down on the bed. "He's got to run out of windows sometime."

He walked back in the room and saw the vampire...AGAIN. "AAAAHHHHH!" He ran to his window and saw it was already broken. He screamed again and ran down to the living room window and stopped, noticing that window was broken too. He started screaming again and ran to the kitchen window, then stopped and noticed that one was broken as well. He started screaming AGAIN and ran to the bathroom window and realized that one was broken. He started screaming YET AGAIN and ran out the front door, across the street to his neighbors house, then stopped screaming and rang the doorbell.

Neighbor: "Hi Jack."

He started screaming again and ran inside his neighbors house then jumped out of his window. Finally he went back to his room. "Wow, that was a close one, well at least that monster is...AAAAHHHH!" He ran out of his room. The vampire slapped his face and groaned. He stood up and walked to where Jack Spicer was, in the bathroom, preparing to flush himself down the toilet.

Vampire: "Stop this madness immediately!"

Jack closed the toilet seat and started crying. "Take whatever you want, just don't do me ugly!"

Vampire: "I am not here to harm you."

Jack opened the toilet seat. "You're not? Then...then what do you want?"

Vampire: "I might need your help with two things."

Jack: "What's the first thing?"

Vampire: "Well you already gave me something to laugh at so that's taken care of."

Jack: "Then what's the second thing?"

Vampire: "Jack Spicer..."

"How do you know my name?"

"Trust me, it's impossible to forget evil failures like yourself. Everybody on the webpages talk about you."

Jack: "I didn't know I was on the evil villains webpage."

Vampire: "Yes, well besides that I need you to work with me. I know you're the enemy of my enemy so you could possibly come in handy. In your own idiotic way you are of some use."

Jack: "That is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me!" He jumped out of the toilet. "Give me a hug, new partner in evil!"

Vampire: "Take one more step and I will destroy you...now, clean yourself up and meet me at the edge of the forest of darkness."

Jack: "Yeah but, I don't know where that is!"

Vampire: "Argh...here, take this map and follow it. I will meet you there in one hour. Be there, or else." He left.

Jack: "Wow."

Wuya flew to where Jack was. "I heard screaming, and breaking of windows...PLEASE tell me you're dead now!"

Jack: "Nope! And I'm feeling better than ever!"

Wuya: "Yes...but you smell as worst as ever."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack did as he was told and went to the forest of darkness. Of course, he got lost a few times and ended up with humpty dumpty on the wall. (Nobody really knew what he was doing up there in the first place.)

Wuya: "What are we doing here exactly?"

Jack: "That guy told me to meet him here in an hour. Now I'm starting to have second thoughts...it's really dark and scary in the forest." He looked into the darkness of the forest and was instantly afraid. He took a few steps back and backed into someone.

"AAAHHHH!" He jumped foward and was hiding behind a rock. "Oh, it's just you."

Vampire: "Well, I didn't think you'd actually make it here. Come on, we must get going."

Jack: "You mean, in there?" He pointed a shaking finger at the forest.

Wuya: "Oh, poor baby's afraid of the dark?"

Vampire: "Let us go." He started heading into the forest with Jack following close behind.

(A few minutes later) "Finally, we're here."

Jack: "That's it? It's just a tower...with no stairs."

Vampire: "Not for long." He extended his arms out and rose them into the air. The ground arose from the earth forming a castle, partially made out of bones as well as earth. Jack stared in shock with his mouth wide open, as well as Wuya.

Wuya: "Well, you are a fine evil villain." She said as she flew over to the vampire. "With such power you could...oh I don't know..."

The vampire cut her off of her sentence. "Take over the world? I know...that's the idea."

Jack: "Man, this is so cool!"

Vampire: "Yes, now let us go inside." They went inside the castle which was besides amazing on the outside, even more amazing on the inside. The vampire walked over to a type of throne that was at the back of a furnished room, that had a shiny marble floor, in which you could see your own reflection, tall pillars that held up the roof which, had a window so you could see the night sky. He sat in the chair. "What do you think?"

Wuya: "It's amazing!"

Jack: "Man, this is one sweet pad!"

Wuya: "Yes, indeed it is, any woman would die to live in a place like this...and possibly rule by your side." (hint, hint)

Jack: "Yeah...so do you have anyone that you would like to have to rule by your side?"

The vampire put his arm out and a second thrown formed beside his, with a tiara on it. He reached over and grabbed it.

"There once was a woman a long time ago. One with exceptional beauty that would have made a perfect Vampire Lady..." The tiara turned into black floating dust and he blew it away. "...But unfortunately she refused my offer." The second throne went back into the ground. "I'm through living in the past... it's time I put my plan into action." He stood up and walked past Jack to the center of the room and looked at the sky through the window, which shined brightly.

"Do you know what will happen in two days right after the sun sets?"

Jack: "Ooh, ooh!...No. What?"

Vampire: "Look at the moon. What do you see that is unusual?"

Jack: "Well I don't see anything unusual about the moon but there is a red thing almost next to it."

Vampire: "Good Jack, that red thing is The Comet of Atemor."

Wuya: "I've heard of this comet, It makes it's way to the moon every thousand years."

Vampire: "Yes, it is named after the first vampire Atemor, who created it. Any heir, to the vampire throne would be able to use that comet to take over the world. On the third day of it being seen, it would be exactly next to the moon. At sunset, the sun would not leave the sky, and the moon would go infront of the sun, creating an eclipse. The comet, wouldthen create a ring around the outer edge of the moon, and the eclipse would last forever. The heir would be able to harness unimaginable power on that night and be able to rule the world in the darkness of forever night."

Jack: "Yeah but, where the heck are we going to find the heir?"

Vampire: "I am the heir. I will be the Vampire Lord, and rule over this world!" All three of them started laughing evilly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry I didn't update for awhile. Well, there's the chapter. I know many of you are thinking Why did the vampire wake up? Well, that will be explained in the next chapter. Some of you are also probably wondering, Wait, is Chase going to show up in this? Yes, he will in either the next chapter or, possibly the third part. (Not sure if it will be a two or three part chapter) Some other people are probably wondering because of the fact that this is suppose to have romance in it, when the heck is it suppose to show up! There will be a little bit of it in either the next or possibly third chapter. Also, I bet at least someone out there is wondering...How the heck did Jack end up on the wall with Humpty Dumpty? And, What the heck WAS he doing up there in the first place? Truthfully...I have no idea. Finally, I would like to know what you people are thinking. I want your opinions on what you people would like to see more of so, please review. Thankyou very much and I will see you all next chapter.( I won't literally,but that's ok.)**


	7. 62: Face to Face

**Hola! Well, right about now I'm just gonna start with the chapter. I don't have much to say.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

Omi: "So, are any of you as worried much, as I about Elektra?"

Rai: "You mean, as much worried, and yes."

Kimiko: "Yeah, I hope she's ok now."

Clay: "First the headache, and then the whole incident last night."

Dojo: "Why? What happened last night?"

Rai: "Elektra had a nightmare last night and almost fell of the edge of the temple."

Gwan: "Where is she now?"

Kimiko: "I don't know. I think she's either still in her room or out in the meditation garden."

Elektra was outside walking around the temple grounds just to make sure anything that wasn't suppose to be there wasn't there. After last nights incident she couldn't help but feel something was very wrong.

---------------------------------------------------------------

She wasn't the only one that knew something was wrong. Chase was aware of the new evil that awoke the other night. He knew that the vampire was working with Jack and Wuya. How they could be of any use besides amusement he would never know.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Dojo: "Hey kid, everyone's been talk'n about you. Where have you been?"

"I was just looking around."

"Oh...well anyway new shen gong wu."

"Ok. Let's go then."

She and the rest of the gang headed after the shen gong wu.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Omi: "Something is not right here. Where is Jack and Wuya?"

Rai: "Maybe they finally figured out they're no match for us."

Kimiko: "That doesn't sound like them."

Clay: "You're right partner."

Omi: "Elektra, what do you think?...Elektra?" She was gone.

Dojo: "So...where exactly are we going?"

Elektra: "Something's not right here. I'm going to go check it out."

"Are you sure you sense something? I don't." Dojo said as he walked behind her.

"Ah!" She fell down.

Dojo: "Woah! What happened?"

"I think I just tripped over a branch."

That doesn't look like a branch!" Yelled Dojo as he pointed to the thing which had grabbed Elektra's leg from the ground.

"Let go of me!" She ripped the skeleton hand off of her and threw it. It hit a tree but was still moving.

Dojo: "I think it's time we leave! NOW!" He turned into his other form and flew off with her back to the monks.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"You are magnificent!" Said Wuya as she admired the view of the fallen warriors who were defeated by the vampire.

Jack: "Yeah! I got the wu!...Oh yes I do!" He said in a sing song voice.

Elektra jumped off Dojo and landed besides the monks before Dojo landed. "Are you guys alright?"

Rai: "I hurt in places I don't think exist." They started getting up.

Vampire: "Well, well, well, look who's here."

"YOU?" Elektra yelled.

Jack: "Woah, time out...how do you know eachother?"

Omi: "Yes, how do you know him?"

Vampire: "Oh, no hello? No, how are you?"

Elektra: "How did you escape? I trapped you!"

"Yes, you did. But I trapped you as well, remember?"

Kimiko: "What is he talking about?"

Omi: "...Wait...the vampire."

"Yes young monk, I am the vampire...and soon to be future Vampire Lord. Ruler of this world!"

Elektra: "What are you talking about?"

Vampire: "My dear, the comet is going to grant me power beyond your imagination. I will be strong enough to take over this world."

"How did you break my spell?"

"That's simple. If you were awaken, three days before the comet arrived I would be able to awaken from my slumber but, only if you were awake at the time. Thanks to that fool who woke you, I was able to awaken. Now do you understand?"

Elektra: "Wait...how are you able to survive in broad daylight?"

Vampire: "Oh that's simple, I cut coupons on Sunday and went to the store."

Jack: "So that's why you bought all that sun block!"

Clay: "That was actually smart think'in."

Vampire: "Yes...now, you know my life, tell me, how is yours?"

Elektra: "It's none of your concern."

Vampire: "Oh, you probably know by now that your entire life is gone...your friends, your so called family...are all gone. Poor, poor, Elektra...you've been through so much, and missed out on so many things...and an opportunity that would have given you the world."

Rai: "Ok... what is he talking about?"

The vampire flew behind her. "You could have had everything. Wealth, power, ...the world on a plate." A mirror appeared infront of her. Her reflection showed her in a red dress with a gold tiara, but the vampires' reflection didn't show. "We would have made a lovely couple."

Jack: "Woah hold on a second...she's the one you wanted to have rule with you?"

Wuya: "That's obsured! What do you see in this girl?" She screamed out loud.

Vampire: "Beauty and power. She would have been great on the dark side. I thought luring her into the forest would've been enough."

Elektra turned around. "You were the old man who said I was the only one who would be able to defeat the vampire and live?"

Vampire: "Yes, I was. I knew by disguising myself and saying that, you would willingly go into the forest."

Elektra: "But you didn't expect me to trap you, did you?"

Vampire: "Just like I didn't expect you to refuse my offer, you foolish girl!"

"I would never change sides to be with a snake like you!"

"So I'm a snake am I? I would hold my tongue if I were you. You don't know how much power I am recieving."

"Either way, I will still defeat you."

"Not unless I kill you first, my dear."

At that moment a thick smoke spread through the forest. By the time it disappeared the monks were gone.

Wuya: "What was that? Where did they go!"

Vampire: "It seems Elektra had one last trick up her sleeve.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

(Back at the temple.)

Rai: "Is anyone as confused as I am?"

Clay: "Yeah, what the heck was that?"

Kimiko: "Beats me."

Omi: "I have no idea what that trick was."

Elektra: "Neither do I but, we should be thankful for it. Now we have time to think of a plan."

Rai: "Yeah but I'm still confused. That guy...liked you?"

Elektra: "Apparently."

Omi: "Even though you could have ruled the world you still stayed on the right side. I'm so proud of you!"

Rai: "Just think of all you could have gotten. I personally would have got a car, a surf board, my own butler..."

Kimiko: "Yeah...that doesn't sound to good."

Rai: "What? I'm just saying. It's not like I'd turn against you guys."

They all gave him a disapproving stare.

"Ok...maybe I would've."

Elektra: "There is no way I'd turn my back on the world just for luxury items."

Kimiko: "Yeah, even if the guy was...sort of hot."

All the guys stared at her.

Kimiko: "What?...I'm just saying."

Elektra: "Besides his looks, charm, and power he still is half dead."

Kimiko: "EEWW! That is so wrong!"

Rai: So does anyone have any ideas?"

Omi: "It is a most tricky task to defeat him."

Kimiko: "What if we kill him with a steak or something?"

Rai: "I don't think this is like a horror film."

Omi: "Yes, and why would we want to kill him with meat?"

Clay: "No partner, not meat steak, a wooden steak."

Omi: "They make meat out of wood?"

Everyone slapped their faces.

Kimiko: "How did you stop him before Elektra?"

"That's the thing, I didn't. I just trapped him."

Omi: "Maybe you should explain to us what happened on that day."

Elektra: "Actually it happened the day before. I was walking in my village when a strange old man came up to me and told me about the vampire in the forest. He told me that no one else would be able to stop the vampire besides me so the next morning I went into the forest in search of the vampire. I was walking when he first appeared. He offered me a chance to join the dark side and if doing so, I would rule the world by his side. I refused his offer and I got ready to fight him. Right when I began chanting my spell to trap him in the tower forever, he as well used a spell at the same time. While he was trapped in the tower, I was ment to be trapped in the forest forever. But his trap didn't last that long."

Omi: "Because Jack Spicer set you free."

Clay: "But what's with the whole comet thing?"

Elektra: "Apparently, if I was awaken sometime before the comets arrival he would also be awoken three days before the comet came. Once the comet comes at sunset on the third day of it being seen, the heir to the vampire throne would be able to harness the power of the comet and use it to shadow the world in eternal darkness and rule it forever."

Rai: "Great, the world will be destroyed AGAIN!"

Kimiko: "Why didn't you have anyone to go with you when you went after the vampire?"

Elektra: "One of my closest friends told me not to go alone. He asked me why I wouldn't let anyone go with me. He even said he'd go with me. My answer was because I didn't want anyone to get hurt out there. And now I know I was right. But maybe if I hadn't gone things would have been different."

Rai: "Well at least things can't get any worst."

Dojo came into the temple panicking. "Don't go outside!"

Clay: "How come?"

"The vampire's here with Wuya and Jack!"

Kimiko: "You just had to say that didn't you Rai?"

They all ran outside to see them standing in the doorway of the temple grounds.

Vampire: "Well now, you're all together and have no place to hide. Jack."

Jack: "Oh yeah...Jack bots ATTACK!"

They all started attacking eachother. After a short period of time the robots were defeated.

Rai: "Man that was easy. Is that all you got?"

"Uhh...new partner a little help please." Said Jack as he hid behind the vampire.

The vampire put his hand out and shadows formed under the broken robots.

Kimiko: "Man Rai, you just love jinxing things don't you?"

The robots went back together but this time had fangs and were much more fiercer looking.

Vampire: "Vampire bots...Dispose of them!" The robots started attacking and this time they were stronger than ever. "Elektra is mine." He went after her and they started fighting. "You can't win!" He yelled at her.

Elektra took her swords out of the sheaths that were strapped to her sides and tried attacking him. The vampire used agility to avoid her attacks. Everytime she tried to hit him he would avoid it with ease. She concentrated and saw an opening for an attack and managed to cut his face. He stopped and turned his face to the side and put his hand on his cheek where the cut was. He looked at her and removed his hand. Elektra stared in shock. The cut was disappearing.

Vampire: "Now do you understand how much stronger I'm becoming? Here, why don't I show you!" The vampire disappeared and appeared infront of her and started punching and kicking her. He managed to get her swords and threw them on the ground away from her. She tried using her martial art skills and he just dodged them with ease. He grabbed her arm and flew up over the temple and flung her down into the ground. She stood up wearily and he walked toward her. He grabbed her neck and thrust her hard against the wall. She cried out in pain as he tightened his grip around her neck and she passed out.

The monks stopped fighting and looked at her. The vampire picked her up. "I have what I came for. Let us go now." They all left.

Kimiko: "Oh no!"

Omi: "We must go after them!"

Clay: "But how are we going to do that? We have no plan and we don't know exactly where the vampire's taking her."

Rai: "We have to think of a plan and fast!"

They all sat down and began coming up with ideas when someone came.

Omi: "Chase young, what are you doing here?"

Rai: "You missed the fight with the vampire but you didn't miss the fight with me." Rai started trying to attack him.

Chase: "I am not here to fight you!" Rai didn't listen and kept attacking him. Chase caught him off gaurd and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and held him up. "What happened here?"

Rai: "None of your business!"

Chase noticed Elektras' swords on the ground. "Where is she?"

Rai: "Like I'd tell you?"

His patience was growing thin. "Tell me where she is now!" He turned into his demon form.

Kimiko: "The vampire took her!"

He turned back into his human form.

Omi: "He wants revenge from when she trapped him."

"I knew I shouldn't have let her go out there alone." He said in a low voice. He dropped Rai and grabbed the swords and left.

Clay: "What was that all about? Are you alright Rai?"

Rai: "I'm fine, but did you hear what he said?"

Omi: "No, what did he say?"

Rai: "He said he knew he shouldn't have let her go out there alone."

Kimiko: "You mean...then..."

Omi: "Chase Young was the one who told her not to go alone and would've accompanied her."

----------------------------------------------------------

The vampire, Jack, and Wuya were back at the castle. Elektra was chained to the wall and was unconsious.

Vampire: "Finally, all the pieces are coming together."

Jack: "And tomorrow night it's world domination baby!"

Wuya: "And what a wonderful night it will be."

Vampire: "Yes, now there is one little issue I need to get rid of."

Jack: "What's that?"

Vampire: "Getting rid of you."

Jack: "Oh yeah well, how are you gonna do that?" Yelled Jack.

The vampire snapped his fingers and some vampire soldiers appeared.

Jack: "Oh...that's how."

Vampire: "Escort these two out please."

Wuya: "What! You'll regret this!"

Vampire: "Do you want to be trapped forever and live out the rest of your life in the puppet dimension?"

Wuya: "...I'll be seeing you around. Call me!" She quickly left with Jack.

Vampire: "Now then...to take care of you." He walked over to where Elektra was chained on the wall a few feet above the ground. He flew up to her. "Well my dear, this is goodbye." He turned her head to the side and opened his mouth, his fangs showing, and was about to bite her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

The vampire turned around. "How did you get in here?"

"It wasn't that difficult. I really wouldn't do that if I were you."

"No, I really think I do." The vampire was about to bite her.

"Fine, it's your funeral though."

The vampire stopped and looked at him. "Ok, why don't I want to do this?"

"Do you know who that girl is?"

"No, and I don't really care at the moment." Said the vampire in an annoyed tone.

"That is the grand daughter of the great banisher. His only grandchild."

A look of fear spread over the vampires' face.

"If you did kill the girl the banisher would come after you. And you should know how disasterous that would be."

"Yes...I do. But then, what should I do?"

Take care of the banisher first. If you take him by surprise first, after you would be able to do as you wish to the girl."

"Yes, you're right. I should take care of him first. But where am I going to find him?"

"I believe he is vacationing in Atlantis."

"Thankyou. I'll be sure to put you on my good list when I take over the world." He headed to the door. "What is your name?"

"I am Chase Young."

"Oh, well Chase, you could possibly be one of my best friends." The vampire left.

After making sure he was gone, Chase turned into his demon form and broke the chains that bounded Elektra to the wall. He caught her before she hit the ground and carried her out on his back so he could climb down the tower in order to get out without being seen. After he was a safe distance away from the castle he turned back to his human form, and carried her in his arms. After walking for awhile, Elektra began to stir and huddled against him. He found a small cave and walked inside it and sat down a rock in the cave. He held her head up and checked to make sure she was ok. She had a few cuts and bruises but nothing too serious. Eventually the vampire would figure out that the banisher wasn't vacationing in Atlantis, and would figure out it was all a trick. When that happened he would return to his castle and realize Elektra was gone. Then he'd probably go out looking for her and him. That's when Chase would fight him. Once he defeated the vampire he would gain his power. He did it a thousand times before with other powerful warriors and this would be no different. He thought over the plan in his head. But besides doing it for the power, he was also doing it for Elektra.

---------------------------------------------------

**Well, there you go. Part two of the sixth chapter. I decided that there will be three parts. Also, the next part will have more fluff in it than this one sort of did. (I think) Anyway, even though I loathe this Tuesday because it's THAT day, and I was planning on watching the Valentine's Day Sucks Marathon on Scifi, I am going to be posting a Valentine's day chapter on Tuesday in honor of THAT day. Yes, it will have fluff in it. No, there will not be Jack Spicer being an idiot in it. (Though there is a possibility of some dancing lobsters) The chapter is going to take place in the past, back when they were close friends. As of now, I don't know if I'm going to have it be an actual chapter, chapter, like a memory of some sort. So, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and have a nice day. But, just because I'm in somewhat of a good mood I will tell you that in the third part of the sixth chapter, someone will nearly get killed. Nearly? You might ask. Well, someone is going to protect the person that is an inch away from death. It might surprise you. Bye, bye!**


	8. Chapter 8 Valentine's Day

**Well, you all know what today is...I hope. I f not, it is THAT day. THAT day happens to be Valentine's day. One of the holidays I hate the most. Don't ask me why, I just hate alot of things (Especially clowns.) No, I'm not afraid of them like Jack Spicer, I just think they're weird. Some other people think they're really aliens from another planet disguising themselves as freaky looking humans in order to plant tiny tracking devices in our fingers. It's a weird thought I know. Wait, I'm getting off topic. Anyway, this is the Valentine's day fanfic I promised all of you. If you can't figure out by now, who the two people are that are celebrating V Day together even after reading the summary, (even though if you've been reading the story you should know!) well then, Your IQ is now at negative 5 and a shovel and candy bracelet both scored higher with a positive 17. That's pretty sad. Besides that, I'm happy with the number of hits, but not the number of reviews. I still thank those who reviewed, and yes there will be dancing lobsters in this chapter.**

**------------------------------------------**

Well, it's the day before V day and no one was stirring, not even a mouse. Wait...wrong story. It's the day before V day and everyone was talking, the guys were asking girls out and showing off moves. (Alot were getting hurt by showing off.)

Elektra was talking with a few of her friends. Korrina had a date for V day, as well as Shierra.

Korrina: "Tomorrow is going to be the best day ever!"

Shierra: "I know, I can't wait to spend the day with my boyfriend!"

Korrina: "What about you Elektra? Who are you spending V day with?"

Elektra: "No one."

Shierra: "Wait a minute, nobody asked you?"

Korrina: "But I thought I heard a few people were planning on asking you."

Shierra: "I know, I heard the same thing."

Elektra: "It's no big deal."

Both of them screamed. "NO BIG DEAL?"

Korrina: "It's a big deal! You get to spend the day with someone that really cares about you!"

Shierra: "Yeah! Most people find out who they want to spend the rest of their lives with on V day!"

Korrina: "It's crucial that you spend the day with someone!"

Elektra stared blankly at them. "Aren't we a little young to be talking about who we're going to spend the rest of our lives with?"

Shierra: "No. I mean besides, you want to plan a good future don't you?"

Korrina: "And besides, you're the grand daughter of the banisher. He would want you to have a good future."

Elektra: "I know but, you're already talking about MARRIAGE!"

Shierra: "It's not to early to be think'in."

Korrina: "She's right, and besides I think even you have someone in mind."

Elektra: "I do? Who?"

Shierra: "Well, maybe not marriage Korrina, but possibly dating."

They both started giggling.

Elektra: "Would someone like to clue me in?"

Korrina: "Oh, you know who we're talking about. You talk to him on a daily basis."

Shierra: "Chase!"

Elektra: "What? We're just friends. Besides, I don't think he likes me THAT way."

Korrina: "You never know. He might."

Shierra: "He might even ask you out for tomorrow!"

The truth was, he was planning on asking her. Only thing was, he didn't know how to. The other problem was the fact that half the other guys were planning on asking her out. The solution for that was attacking them, and stuffing them in a cave so they couldn't ask her, which he successfully did. Now, it was time for the hard part. He thought long and hard about how to ask her.

Guy in the cave: "Let us out! It's really tight in here!" A bunch of people wailed, begging to be let out.

Another guy: "Hey guys...I think I'm going to be sick..."

Everyone in the cave: "NOOOOOO!...OOHHH MAN!"

-------------------------------------------

Elektra was in dueling class, learning some knew moves from her grandfather.

Grandfather: "So class, that's why if life gives you lemons, you use them to squirt lemon juice into the eyes of your enemies."

The class was over and everybody headed out of the classroom except Elektra.

Grandfather: "So...did anyone ask you out for tomorrow?"

Elektra: "No. But it's no big deal really."

Grandfather: "That's odd, I know a few boys were planning on asking you out, but they seem to have disappeared."

Elektra walked out of the temple and started heading down to her house. Little did she know, that someone was following her. It was none other than Victor Chagny. One of the best warriors, and which most girls knew him for, his good looks and muscular body. Elektra knew him from dueling class but never had the opportunity to fight him. Just as he turned the corner, ready to call out her name and ask her out, he was attacked by a person on the roof top. Chase knocked him down and he fell into the small stream that ran through the edge of the village. Elektra turned around and noticed Chase standing there, panting. He instantly straightened up and smiled when he noticed her staring at him.

"Hi Chase."

"Hi Elektra."

"Are you ok?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine...and you?"

"I'm fine. Uhh...I got to go..."

"WAIT!"

She turned back around. "Yes?"

"I...uh...um...well, I was...a...just...a..." He just blurted it out. "I was wondering if you wanted to do something tomorrow...like a date."

She stared blankly at him. 'Never doubt Shierra. When she says something's gonna happen, it will happen.' "Yes."

Chase: "Look, I understand if you don...yes?"

Elektra: "Yes. I would like to do something with you tomorrow."

Chase: "Ok then, I'll see you tomorrow."

Elektra: "I'll see you tomorrow." She turned around and headed to her house.

Chase: "YES!" He jumped up into the air. "Wait a minute...I can't help but think I'm forgetting something."

(Back at the cave)

"Somebody help us! Let us out!"

------------------------------------------------

Korrina: "Hi Elektra!"

"Oh, hi Korrina, hi Shierra."

Shierra: "Sorry, about how no one asked you. I could've sworn a few guys were planning on asking you."

Korrina: "I know, I haven't even seen half the guys."

Elektra: "Actually, I am spending today with someone."

Both of them: "WHO?"

Korrina: "Is it James?"

Shierra: "No, maybe it's Johnathan."

Korrina: "Maybe it's Victor!"

Shierra: "Yeah! He has the hugest crush on you!"

Elektra: "It wasn't either of them."

Korrina: "Wait, then whois it?"

Elektra: "Chase."

Shierra: "OH! What'd I tell you!"

Korrina: "I told you he liked you."

Chase walked up to them with a bunch of wildflowers from the meadow. (Elektra's favorite)

Korrina: "Come on Shierra, let's go."

Shierra: "Yeah, we'll leave you two...alone." They giggled and left.

Chase: "Uhh...these are for you." He handed her the flowers and she took them.

Elektra: "Thankyou! These are my favorite! I love wildflowers." They walked to her house and she put them in a vase on her table.

Chase: "So...do you want to go for a walk?"

Elektra: "Sure." They were walking outside through the woods and by the meadow. They went down to a beach and were walking by the rocks as the waves went back and forth on the sand. A few lobsters were walking around on the sand and almost pinched them.

Chase: "HEY!" He grabbed one by the tail and held it up in the air. It wriggled around pinching its claws furiously.

Elektra: "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"What? Why?" The lobsters turned into giant sized lobsters. Chase let the one he was holding go, and backed away.

Elektra: "They're...they're..."

Chase: "Dancing lobsters?" The lobsters started dancing, and Chase and Elektra looked at eachother dumbfounded.

After the lobsters finished their little 'dance' they started growling at Chase and Elektra and began chasing them. They ran.

They ended up splitting up, and Chase was on one side of the meadow and Elektra was running on the other side. They ran toward eachother (Like in those romance movies.) and right behind them were the lobsters.

-------------------------------------------------------

Elektra was panting, as she rested by a tree, "Do you...think we...lost them?"

Chase: "I...hope...so." He too, was tired from all the running.

Elektra: "Well, now we know what rock lobsters look like." Chase started laughing, as well as Elektra. They headed back to the village. On the way there, a snowflake fell. Then a few more fell.

Chase: "Wow. That's odd."

Elektra: "Well, we have been having an unusual season. First snow, then what seems like spring. After all, it is February."

After awhile the snow started piling up on the ground. Elektra picked up some snow and threw it at Chase.

"HEY!" She started giggling, and he threw a snowball at her. Soon they got into a snowball fight. Chase grabbed a huge pile of snow and held it above his head, ready to throw it at her. She took a snowball and shot it directly at his face, making him drop the pile of snow right on top of him. He fell back, and she started laughing so hard, she didn't notice when he came charging at her, and knocked her onto the ground. They ended up rolling down a hill and landed on the bottom laughing. Elektra stood up after awhile, and brushed the snow off of her and started shivering. Chase stood up and brushed the snow of himself and he too, started shivering.

Chase: "Maybe we should start heading back."

Elektra: "That's a good idea." They climbed up the hill and and continued heading back to the village. They finally reached it and went into the temple. They walked into one of the rooms with a couch infront of a large window and a fireplace. Elektra got a fire started in the fireplace, and sat beside Chase on the floor infront of the fire. The fire started to warm up the room, and they stared at the wood crackling, as the embers jumped around the wood, and the flames danced. The snow was still falling. The little ice crystals stuck to the window and shined in the firelight. The trees were all covered in snow, and the moon was full and shining brightly in the dark colored sky. Elektra was still shivering. Chase wrapped his arm around her and she cuddled up against him. She rested her head on his shoulder and he blushed a bit. After a short time he rested his head next to hers and they both fell asleep. About an hour later the fire died down and Elektra woke up. She blinked a few times to get her eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room with no light except for the shine of the moon which glowed brightly. Chase woke up and picked his head up. He stretched out his arms.

"What time is it?"

"I don't know." She replied as she yawned. "But it must be pretty late." They both stood up.

Chase: "I'll walk you home." They stepped outside into the cool night and stepped on the freshly fallen snow, which made a soft crunch as they walked on it. The snow had stopped falling and everything was silent. They reached Elektra's house.

Chase: "Well, I guess this is good night." He turned around and began walking.

"Wait." Just as he turned around, Elektra came running toward him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Thanks for a wonderful day." She walked up to her door and waved goodbye before she went in.

He felt lightheaded and fell back in the snow with a smile on his face. "Wow...what an awsome day...but, I can't help but feel I'm forgetting about something." He was forgetting about something.

"Hello! Is anyone out there? Please help us! We're stuck in here!"

"Hey look, dancing lobsters...AAAHHHHH!"

------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, there you go, just as I promised. I even put in fluff for you people. I'd like to thank all of you which have reviewed. And as you've noticed, I put dancing lobsters in this chapter. I'm still thinking about whether or not to count this as an actual event that took place. Oh well. Anyway, I'm hoping to get another chapter in by either Friday, or by the end of the weekend. It will be the last part of chapter 6 with the vampire. And yes, somebody will end up suffering a near death experience, and someone will save that person. You might be shocked at who's doing what. I can't read your minds. Anyway I hope you enjoy V day. As for me, I'll be watching The Valentine's Day Sucks Marathon on Scifi after school. Thank goodness, someone created evil Valentine's day movies. Bye, bye, and review on your way out.**


	9. 6,3: Fight to the Finish

**Well, I hope you people liked the V day episode. Anyway, as I said last chapter, this would be the last part of the vampire chapter. Somebody's gonna suffer a near death experience, and then is gonna be saved by someone. I thank all of you who haved reviewed. It's interesting how I think, 2 that emailed said it was cute. I told my mom I got emailed on that chapter and she asked if people said it sucked. (She better have been joking) Anyway, here's the next chapter and you might find it, in a way, sort of fluffy. (Alot of people have different opinions.)**

**------------------------------------------------**

Elektra began to become consious again. She could tell she was huddled against something warm. She liked the feeling it gave her. She felt...safe and happy. She opened her eyes and instantly regreted it. She squirmed around and fell onto the ground.

"What am I doing here?" She yelled in an angry and embarrassed tone.

"I brought you here." He said in a more, calm tone.

"Why?"

"Well let's see, you were chained to a wall, unconsious, and about to be killed."

He stood up and walked to the entrance of the cave and looked out.

Elektra tried looking for her swords that should've been in the sheaths at her sides.

"They're behind you." He said without facing her.

She looked behind her and saw her two swords on a rock. She turned her head back to him. "I'm thankful but, why did you save me?"

"I..." He didn't know how to answer her. "Think of it as a favor. Maybe some day you'll be able to repay me."

She stood up and put her swords in their sheaths, and walked to the entrance of the cave. She looked out. "Oh no."

"What is it?"

"It's almost sundown!" She started to run out of the cave. He grabbed her hand to stop her from running. She stopped and faced him.

"What is going on Elektra?" He asked in a stern voice.

"If I don't stop the vampire before sundown no one will be able to stop him."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's the third day before the comet of Atemour reaches the moon. The heir to the vampire throne will be able to harness enough power from it, and take over the world. I have to stop him!" She tried to pull away from him, but his grip was to strong.

'Even better.' He thought to himself. He let go of her.

"Elektra?" People were shouting her name from a distance. She turned to where the voices were coming from. She turned back to Chase, but he was already gone.

Rai: "Hey there she is!" They all ran over to her.

Clay: "There you are!"

Omi: "We have been looking everywhere for you!"

Kimiko: "Are you ok?"

Elektra: "I'm fine. But I have to go."

Rai: "Hey, where are you going?"

Elektra: "I have to stop the vampire before it's too late."

Kimiko: "Wait for us."

"No. You can't come."

Clay: "Why not partner?"

Omi: "You are our friend, we stick together, and help eachother."

Rai: "Wow, I didn't expect you to get that right either."

Kimiko: "He's right, we'll do this together."

Clay: "Yeah, your part of the family."

Rai: "No matter what we'll always be there for you."

Elektra: "Look, I appreciate it but, I can't take the risk of you getting hurt. If what happened in the past, repeats itself, there's a good chance we might not come back. That's why I need to do this on my own."

Clay: "But, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet. If there ever was a time I wished my grandfather was here, it would be now. I'm not sure what to do."

At that moment, a bunch of giant bat creatures flew down from the sky, and landed on the ground.

Omi: "Elektra, go now to the lair of the vampire, we will take care of these...things and meet you at the castle."

"Good luck." She ran off into the woods and the monks prepared for battle with the vampire demons.

------------------------------------------

"ATLANTIS? He's vacationing in Atlantis! I can't believe I fell for that!" Shouted the vampire as he stormed into his castle. "Well, at least I still have...WHERE IS SHE? No...that...that...ARGH!" He looked through the glass roof, and saw it was close to sundown. "When I gain my power, I know the first two I'm going to destroy."

"Oh really?"

"You...back to the scene of the crime. Where is she?"

"I'm not telling you but, I'll be happy to fight you."

"Prepare to die where you stand."

"I won't be the one dying." He turned into his demon form.

"So, you have a demon form. Transforming won't change the outcome of this fight." They began fighting.

Chase jumped at him, in hope of slicing him with his claws. The vampire dodged his attack and appeared behind him and kicked him in his back. Chase turned around and ran at him. Both of them tried to hit eachother but failed.

"Why was she so important to you?" Asked Chase as they both circled eachother.

"Simple, she would have been great on the dark side. I wanted her to rule by my side but she refused, and tried to destroy me! That's why I wanted to take my revenge!"

"I guess she saw right through you."

"She was a foolish girl, what she chose became her downfall, if she hadn't refused, she would be able to live. I'll dispatch her myself after I take care of you."

"You won't lay a hand on her after I get through with you!"

"I see now, you're in love with the girl..." He stood still with a blank expression. "You're that guy...the one who was going to assist her to defeat me...HAHAHAHAHA!" He started laughing.

"What are you laughing at?"

"HA! Look at you, you were once her best and one of her closest friends. Look at you now, you sold your soul for power. You probably broke her heart. She must hate you now, do you really think she'd love you back? HA! There's more of a chance for her and I, than there is for you and her. I almost pity you."

"SHUTUP!" He ran at him, and they started fighting again.

"Times about up for you." The sun was about to set. "3...2...1..."

The comet reached the moon. A red light encased the moon. The light shined down through the glass window and hit the vampire. He laughed evilly, as he gained more power. He looked up at the sky and the moon moved infront of the sun. An eclipse began, and the world was shadowed by darkness.

----------------------------------------------------

Omi: "She didn't make it in time."

Rai: "Then..."

Kimiko: "The world..."

Clay: "Is..."

Dojo: "Going to be shrouded by darkness forever."

------------------------------------------------------

"HAHAHA! I am unstoppable! No one will defeat me!" The vampire started punching Chase, then kicked him in the stomach, and threw him into the ground. He tried to stand back up, but the minute he did, the vampire only continued attacking him. He put his hand out, and a force sent Chase flying into the wall of the castle. The vampire walked over to him. Chase turned back into his human form since he was unable to fight anymore.

"You die alone and unloved...just like me." He held his hand out and a red light glowed in his hand. "Goodbye."

"NO! Elektra grabbed his arm to stop him from attacking. "Oh, how cute. You come to rescue him. To bad."

He threw her on the ground right next to Chase. She stood up, ready to fight. He stared at her. He hated the fact that there truly was a better chance of her being with Chase, than there was for him. He hated how she refused his offer. And worst of all, he hated how she would rather die with Chase, than rule with him.

"Get out of my way."

"No. I won't let you kill him."

He shot a wave of energy at Chase, and she put herself infront of it. Both her and Chase, went flying backwards into the wall. They were both laying flat on the ground, a few feet away from eachother. Both of their hands were right next to eachother. They gripped eachother's hand and layed there.

"I'll make sure I bury you both together!" The vampire was about to send another wave of energy at them. Elektra thought about her family and friends. All the things she had, that were now lost. Mere memories of the past. She wished that somehow, they could be saved. "I'm sorry." She whispered. The vampire sent a wave of energy at them, but it failed. A barrier glowed around both of them.

"What is this?" Yelled the vampire.

Elektra's swords were glowing.

"The Banisher's swords! They're activating!"

Elektra suddenly felt a surge of power coming from her swords. She remembered what her grandfather said about them.

"If you like these swords so much you can have them. I feel you're destined for them. As long as you have them with you, I will always be there, fighting with you whenever you need me." She stood up.

"What is going on here?" Shouted the vampire. "I'll destroy you!" The ground started to shake, and two pillars rose up from the earth. Elektra was on one, and the vampire was on the other.

"I'll destroy you with every once of power I have!" The vampire harnessed all the power he could, and turned into a giant bat-like monster.

"You will not win!" Elektra started glowing, and her outfit changed into a white and gold dress.

The vampire sent a huge blast of red energy at her. "You can not stop me! I am invincible!"

Elektra put both her hands out, and a white light of energy hit the vampire's beam. They were both equal. "I will stop you! I have the power of my own spirit and my grandfathers! Even though he may not be here, he is with me in spirit!"

A ghostly spirit appeared next to Elektra. "Grandfather?" The figure nodded and put hs hand on her wrist. The power increased.

Both of them shouted. "With this power I banish the! Leave this world so that we may remain free!"

Their power broke through the vampire's.

"NO! This cannot be! How could you defeat me! How...AAHHH!" The power hit the vampire, and sent him to the netherworld. The eclipse disappeared, and the castle disappeared as well as all the demons the vampire summoned.

"I am proud of you, my dear."

"Wait! When will I see you again grandfather?"

"You will see me, soon enough. You still have a journey to complete. We will meet again soon. Be strong." He disappeared.

Elektra was back on the ground, and she was normal.

---------------------------------------------------

Chase woke up awhile later in the woods.

"You know, the worst part about all this, is the fact that everything has changed. Nothing is the same anymore."

He stood up. "You know there is always a place for you on the Heylin side."

"It's a side I will never take."

"Never say never, the world is a complex place. Things can change."

"And some things won't." She said without facing him. "Like the side I belong on."

"Or how I feel about you." He whispered.

Elektra turned around. She didn't catch what he said. He was gone.

She eventually met up with the other monks and they headed back to the temple.

Kimiko: "Congrats on saving the world."

Omi: "Yes...you did very well."

Clay: "I'll say."

Rai: "Heck, you even did better than Omi could've done."

Omi: "I'm not jealous!" Shouted Omi.

Rai: "We never said you were. Anyway, I can't believe you did it all alone."

Elektra: "I didn't do it all alone...I had help from one of the greatest people I've ever known."

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Well, there you go. The final part of the chapter. What'd ya think? Anyway, I had a thought of putting something in a future episode. I talked it over with Sakura Kamiya101. It freaked her out. Now I'm wondering if it's going to scare you guys. Of course, she said it would've been cute if I had it happen with the two main characters! But you gotta admit, the fact that the idiot got the crap beaten out of him for doing it is pretty funny. Sure, Elektra would've been totally grossed out and emotionally scarred for life, since he made out with her, but it's still funny since Chase beats the crap out of the evil disgrace for doing it. Oops. I think I've said to much. Well, since I said it, I have no choice. I need all of my reader's help. Do you think it should be funny to watch Jack get the crap beaten out of him for kissing Elektra or, do you think It should be more cute to see Chase make out with Elektra? Humor, or romance? Tell me people! It'll probably be put in the next chapter, and I'm here for February vacation, so email me as soon as possible! Which ever gets the most votes wins. But, incase of a tie, If possible, give me a good explanation as to which one. (But don't say something like, "because the story's genre.") Well, thaanks for reading! Seeya!**


	10. 10: The Problem with Fairies

**Hola! Hi everybody! Well, because of the amount of reviews, and also by what some of my friends said...both. Both things will happen. I don't know how or why, but I got this crazy idea out of nowhere. I was about to dismiss the whole idea until it replayed in my head. It was one freaky dream. At first I thought it was an actual episode until I realized my character was in it. So, I was like watching it and it played out pretty well. That's when I decided if I don't put it in as a chapter it'll probably keep repeating on me like a chunky burrito. But, I don't mean the chupacabra since it has two other names. The chupicablahblah or the chunky burrito. That was random. Anyway, I wasn't expecting this chapter, but since it would explain the whole...thing... with Jack, and since it would fit in with the other stuff I figured just do it. This was meant to be in a way, stupid and sort of funny. But, no little dancing fairies were harmed or emotionally damaged in the making of this chapter. Just because of what they did to the characters, doesn't mean they should be killed...wait a minute, yes it does. If someone did that to me, I'd make sure my pitchfork was sharpened and my torch was lit. But no, I wouldn't kill little fairies. I'm more mature and responsible...(looks at the torch and pitchfork in hands) Well what do you know, if you can't beat em, join em. (Joins the mob of angry xiaolin showdown characters and prepares to hunt dancing fairies.) All right guys, let's get em! CHARGE!**

**-----------------------------------------**

It was just your average day, nothing too interesting was happening. Everyone was pretty much bored out of their little minds. Wow. Must be pretty boring. Really. But, whenever there's a boring day, something...not boring will come. Especially considering a new shen gong wu was about to reveal itself. Even though the little things in the shen gong wu, had already been released.

Dojo: "Let's go! Move it, move it. Come on already! Get your butts moving!"

Omi: "Why must our butts be in motion?"

Dojo: "We got a shen gong wu to pick up!"

Kimiko: "Which shen gong wu is it?"

Dojo: "...I don't know.We're missing the scroll for it. All I know from memory is that it's something bad. It makes people...weird."

Rai: "That doesn't sound to bad."

Clay: "It depends on what you call weird."

Dojo: "Look, all I remember is that it's bad. Also, it has something to do with little...I can't remember. Let's just get going."

Elektra: "Yeah, we should get going before the forces of darkness go after it."

Rai: "But if it does you can just get rid of it like you did that vampire. Where'd he go anyway?"

-----------------------------------------

The vampire was waking up. "What the...where the heck am I?" He pushed away some papers that were on top of him. He peered out of the dumpster he was in. There were puppets walking around on the sidewalk and streets. "NO!" He looked at his hands and saw, he too, was a puppet. "NNOOOO!" Yes, he was banished to the puppet dimension.

-----------------------------------------

Clay: "Look! I think that's the shen gong wu!"

Kimiko: "Oh great, looks like most of our enemies are there." Jack, Wuya, and Chase were there."

Rai: "And evil witch got her body back."

They landed on the ground a few feet away from the shen gong wu.

Omi: "Away from the back of the shen gong wu!"

Everyone stared blankly trying to figure out what he said.

Elektra: "Uh...I think he means back away from the shen gong wu."

Jack: "Cute, good at fighting, dissing, and you're smart. Why'd you leave me!" He started crying.

"Once again, I'm not even sure you're my species. Only talk to me if ...wait a minute...don't even talk to me."

Wuya: "The shen gong wu is mine!..." She tapped her foot on the ground and stared at Jack.

Jack: "Oh yeah...Jackbots attack!"

Kimiko and Rai took on Wuya, Omi took on Chase, and Elektra and Clay took on the robots.

Lana: "Hey Dana, Mana...look."

Dana: "It's just a bunch of humans Lana."

Mana: "Maybe they're after the Flower of Fairies."

Lana: "They could be, but who cares. We still do what we do best."

Mana: "You're right Lana, we still have to do what we do best."

Dana: "Man, I love my job. I call dibs on the first person!"

Lana, Dana, and Mana were little fairies that came from the shen gong wu known as the Flower of Fairies. Their job is to...well...you'll see for yourself in about a minute. But, Dana flew silently into the shadows where Jack was hiding.

Jack: "Well, at least I'm safe from the fight. AHCHO! Man, I must be allergic to some...I think I'm in love." He walked out from the shadows in a weird lovestruck way. He walked past all the people that were fighting and headed to where Elektra was.

"I think I'm in love with you." She ignored him and continued fighting the robots that were attacking her. She was getting cornered against a huge rock wall which was part of a cliff. She kept fighting. Jack started heading toward her and he accidentally tripped over a broken robot and went toward her. She had just finished destroying the last robot when he came at her. They ended up colliding which pushed Elektra straight back against the rock. (Prepare for sort of shocker if you didn't know it was coming) He ended up kissing her. Everyone stopped fighting and stared at them. It became silent. Completely and totally silent. Everyone's expression was of pity and disgust. Chase was standing there with an angry expression on his face and was clenching his fists. Elektra was just standing there in shock. I guess you could say she was traumatized. (I feel so bad for her right now.) They were just standing there. She couldn't believe what was happening. She started getting dizzy and felt like passing out. 'EEWW! What's going on here? Is he actually enjoying this!' She wriggled out of his grasp and kicked him in the stomach. "OW!" He fell to the ground. Elektra dropped on the ground and started coughing.

Omi: "Elektra, are you alright?"

Elektra: "Choking...not breathing."

Dojo: "That's it!"

Kimiko: "What's it?"

Dojo: "That's the bad thing the shen gong wu does. It makes people fall in love."

Rai: "Wow. I feel so bad for Elektra right now." She was still kneeling on the ground coughing.

Wuya: "What good is that shen gong wu then?" She shouted.

Chase had walked over to Jack and grabbed him and headed into the forest. Within moments there was a high pitched girly scream. All the birds flew out of the trees and scattered.

Clay: "What in tarnations was that?"

Omi: "It sounded like a little girls' cry of distress."

Chase walked back out from the forest and was brushing off his hands with a pleased expression on his face. Jack walked out with a black eye and fat lip and collapsed on the ground.

Rai: "How did the shen gong wu use it's power considering no one used it?"

Dojo: "That's the other thing about it. There are these little things that sort of guard it or something like that."

Omi: "Then we better take it before someone else becomes that way."

Kimiko: "It's gone!" The shen gong wu was missing.

Clay: "Where'd it go? No one could've taken it."

Omi: "Maybe it was the things Dojo speaks of."

Dojo: "Uh oh, with those things on the loose there's no telling who their next victim will be!"

Elektra stood up and walked over to the group.

Rai: "Hey, how you doing?"

Elektra: "I think I'm ok. Very, very grossed out and disturbed, but I'm still alive."

Dojo: "We better get outta here now, before they find their next...ACHO!" Kimiko sneezed.

"Wow, I hope I'm not allergic to some...I think I'm in love."

Dojo: "Oh no! That's how they get you!"

Rai: "They get you by making you sneeze?"

Dojo: "It's some sort of magic dust. I can't remember! It was 1,500 years ago!"

Kimiko walked over to Chase. "Hey, you're cute."

"Excuse me?"

Rai: "Oh great, two down."

Omi: "Kimiko, you do not grape the peel with our enemy!"

Everyone stared blankly at him.

Elektra: "Uh...peel the grape?"

Everyone still shrugged anyway.

Dojo: "I think we better get outta here."

Kimiko: "But I can't leave my sweetie!" She said as she clung to his arm.

Jack: "And I can't leave my precious!" Said Jack as he tried to hug Elektra.

Dojo: "Yeah...but if we don't leave soon, who knows who the next victim will be!"

Right after he finished saying that, 3 more people sneezed."

Elektra: "Oh no." Omi, Rai, and Clay were the next three victims.

Omi: "Elektra, you are looking most beautiful today."

Clay: "Yep, you sure are."

Rai pushed both of them out of the way. "So, you wanna blow this taco stand and do something fun?"

Jack: "Hey, she's mine!"

Rai: "No, she's mine!"

Clay: "She's mine, partners!"

Omi: "This is most stupid, she deserves the best...which happens to be me."

Jack: "Well I saw her first so she's mine!" They all get into a huge fight.

Wuya: "Well, I'd hate to leave this fight but, I have evil to do...ACHO!" She ran over to Chase. "Hey, want to go on an evil date?"

Kimiko: "He's mine! Stay away you witch!"

Wuya: "No, he's mine!" They both started fighting. Everyone except Chase and Elektra were fighting, and Dojo.

Elektra: "What are we going to do now?"

Chase: "I would advise, not staying here."

Elektra: "Dojo, do you know how to get everyone back to normal?"

Dojo: "Nope. And we don't have any scrolls on it either."

Elektra: "...Wait a minute. Do these things happen to be earth spirits?"

Dojo: "Yeah, I think so."

Elektra: "Back where I used to live there was a temple with scrolls on all sorts of earth spirits and creatures."

Chase: "Then there could be something there."

Dojo: "Just tell me where to go and we'll go." He transformed and both of them jumped on and flew away."

Clay: "That no good varmit stole Elektra from me!"

Rai: "Nobody steals my girl!"

Omi: "Oh no! Elektra needs me. After all, I am the most strongest and good looking."

Jack: "Hey, nobody steals my girlfriend!"

Wuya: "That little brat stole my Chasey!"

Kimiko: "Nobody ever does that to me, or else they pay!"

They all headed after them.

----------------------------------------

Chase, Elektra, and Dojo landed right at the old village. It was quiet. No one was there.

Dojo: "Nice place. Awfully quiet though."

Elektra: "Nobody's been here for years. Everyone just disappeared." She headed toward the training temple and walked silently down the hallway to a room filled with scrolls. "Start looking."

They all searched through every scroll in the room.

Dojo: "Hey, I think I found something!" He brought the scroll over to the other two. "I remember now. The things that guard the shen gong wu are little fairies. They're neither evil or good, due to their size. They can only hold in, one emotion at a time. They guard what's known as The Flower of Fairies, which to them is like a sacred object for all fairies to worship. (Hence the ritual where fairies dance by a fire wearing giant flower buds on their heads.) At any time, the fairies use their magic on humans to make eachother fall in love, by sprinkling some magic dust. The only way to reverse the spell is by capturing the fairy or fairies, that cast the enchantment. Because of the fact that the fairies always leave two alone, if the fairy or fairies can not be found, the two remaining can break the enchantment by becoming one. I wonder what that means."

Chase: "How on earth are we suppose to find it then?"

Elektra stood up and ran down the hallway to the weapon and magical items room. She came back with a pipe that had a vine entwined around it. "We can use this. Fairies can't help but come to the call of a blowpipe. It's one of the few items that a person can use to attract them."

Dojo: "Wow, wicens really did have all sorts of weapons and magical items. Do you know how to use it?"

Chase remembered. She definately did know how to play a pipe, after all she did go to band camp. He remembered that horrible memory. He actually went to see her and ended up being mistaken for a student and...well, that's for another chapter.

Elektra: "Yeah, I do know how to play it." She looked at Chase with a smile remembering what happened at band camp. She started playing a soft tune on the pipe. She finished a few minutes later. "We should go outside and see if there are any fairies."

Dojo: "I sure hope they're out there."

Chase/Elektra: "Me too."

They walked out of the temple and couldn't believe it. There were hundreds, possibly thousands of fairies flying around. That wasn't all. Everyone that was struck by the fairies were headed straight toward them.

Dojo: "I'll try and stop them. You guys try and find the right fairies!" He transformed and flew to the mob. "Ok, if you can all just stop running and quiet down, then we can all settle this nice and..." He got trampled. "...easy. Wait a minute...maybe I can use the wu shan guiser so I can erase all of their memories and everything will go back to normal!" He started hitting his head, and shen gong wu fell out of his ear. "Orb of Tournami, no...Fist of Tebigong, no...Eye of Dashi, no..."

Elektra: "I don't know how we're going to find the right ones, and we've got company heading straight for us!"

Chase: "I say, we just destroy them all."

Elektra: "No! We're not going to destroy them! We're going to have to do the second choice."

He looked at her. "You'd really do that? You wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not. It's the only way. Besides...I wouldn't mind it much...with you. Do you want to?"

"I've been wanting to do this ever since I first met you." He grabbed her and kissed her. She was shocked at first, but she began to relax and put her arms around him.

Dojo: "Finally! Wu Shan Guiser!" It instantly erased everyone's memory of what had happened that day.

-----------------------------------

Kimiko: "Do you guys remember what happened today?" They were back to the temple, confused as to what happened.

Rai: "Nope, I don't remember anything."

Clay: "It's all one big blur."

Omi: "I could understand Raimundo not remembering anything, but me not remembering anything either?"

Elektra: "It's just so weird. I can't even understand what went on."

Dojo: "Oh well, let's just forget about it, after all tomorrow's another day.

----------------------------------

**So, there you go. Sorry for the delay, but it took longer than I expected. Anyway, I realized there was not enough funny so for your own convinence, here are bloopers I think you'll enjoy.**

**Act 3, Take 1.**

**Jack started heading toward Elektra but accidentally tripped on a broken robot and collided with the rock wall. She stood there laughing as well as everyone else that was filming, and in the show.**

**Act 1, Take 1.**

**It was a boring day. There was nothing to do, and nothing too interesting was happening. The people on the scaffholding started to wobble since it was falling down and someone fell on some boards which was like a seesaw, sending some bricks flying up to the ceiling, breaking the lights which sparked and started a fire, which sent the sprinklers off. The water hit some electrical stuff which set off dynamite which caused an explosion. **

**Omi: "I thought this was suppose to be a boring day, not explosion day."**

**Act 4, Take 1.**

**Elektra: "Of course not. It's the only way. Besides...I wouldn't mind it much...with you. Do you want to?"**

**Chase: "I've been waiting for something like this to happen since I first met you."**

**Elektra: "Wait...you've been waiting for fairies to do this since you first met me?"**

**Chase: "Actually, I was waiting for cotton candy aliens. But it's basically the same thing.**

**Act spying, Take Jack.**

**"You're my one and only precious, my precious. He hugged his pudding cup and kissed it.**

**That's it for bloopers. See you next chapter! Review on your way out, especially if you might have any ideas for future chapters!**


	11. Chapter 11 Band Camp

**Hi people! Here's the next chapter I hope you all enjoy! This one is a memory chapter. It's going to be about (Drumroll please)...Band Camp! Yep, I've done the impossible and the unthinkable. Actually, it's not impossible anymore considering I just did it. Anyway I sent Chase to Band Camp! What have I done? Watch the world be destroyed in a few minutes. Oh and I'm not counted the V day chapter as anything. So just pretend it never happened. Anyway, yep, Chase is off to band camp. Mainly to see Elektra but it gets pretty funny. Enjoy!**

**-------------------------------------**

"Wait...so, where is she again?"

"She's at band camp."

"Band camp?"

"Yes, already! Geez! When are you going to understand that!"

"Sorry, I just never thought she'd go to band camp...why is she there again?"

"Uhh...she's there with Korrina and Shierra to learn how to play instruments! Korrina's learning to play the flute and so is Shierra. Elektra's learning how to play the pipe, violin, and flute. And possibly harp. Mainly pipe. Ok?"

"I get it. When is she coming back?"

"A few weeks."

"Ok then."

"Are you alright now?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Now, I just have to go to band camp."

"I wouldn't if I were you. Besides, she's going to be busy with classes and things."

"What kind of things?"

"I don't know. I mean, she is there with her friends, and Victor is there too."

"Why is he there?"

"He's playing the trumpet. Besides, you know."

"Know what?"

"He likes Elektra, duh. He's only had the biggest crush on her since he first saw her. That's basically the only thing he talks about."

Chase stared blankly at him. He couldn't believe it. "When was the first time he saw her?"

"Uh, let's see. She started dueling when she was 10. She got into the high class at 12. So about when she was 13."

"When you say likes her, what do you mean?"

"Let's see, He went to band camp with her, he never stops talking about her, oh and he plans to spend some 'quality time' with her, alone tonight after some sort of a performance since he's playing the lead in the thing."

"WHAT? I'm definately going there."

"What ever you say. Just don't get in Victor's way. He'll really be mad."

Chase stormed off. "Oh, I'll give him something to be mad about."

--------------------------------------

Elektra was at band camp teaching some of the younger kids to play the flute. They needed three teachers to handle the group so Korrina, Shierra, and Elektra were sitting on a huge fallen tree, showing the younger kids how to correctly hold, and play the flute. All the kids were seated on either tree stumps, or logs, following the instructions given by the three teachers.

Korrina: "Ok everyone, it's almost lunch time."

Shierra: "Yeah, you should all be heading to your cabins for a head count, then you'll go to the lunch hall."

Elektra: "You all did very well, we'll see you for another practice session tomorrow."

The kids all left and headed to their cabins. Korrina and Shierra went to the cabins to check for a head count. Elektra was putting the flute away when two hands gripped her shoulders from behind.

"Oh, Victor it's you."

"I didn't mean to scare you Lec."

"You didn't really scare me that much. I just didn't expect it to be you."

"So, you excited about the performance later?"

"Yeah, it should be fun. And congratson playing the lead."

"Oh, it's nothing. But, you're pretty good at playing the flute."

"Oh, it's no big deal. It's just something I do."

"You're pretty good at it. You're good at dueling too. Even though you're the only girl."

"Sure. You're pretty good too."

"Thanks. So, um. Do you want to sit with me at lunch?"

"I was planning on sitting with Shierra and Korrina but, you could join us then."

"Alright. So you want to get going?"

"Yeah, we better before someone starts looking for us." She put her case in her backpack and headed to lunch with Victor.

Chase was hiding in the bushes watching them. He was pretty angry since Victor took her hand and was holding it as they walked away. He moved out of the shadows and followed them to the lunch hall.

--------------------------------------

Korrina and Shierra were sitting on one side of a long table and Victor and Elektra were on the other side.

Korrina: "So, are you guys excited about the performance later?"

Shierra: "Yeah, I mean after all Victor, you're the star."

Victor: "It's no big deal. But, yeah, I'm excited about it."

Elektra: "Yeah, you'll definately make the crowd happy."

Victor: "I hope so." They were both looking at eachother.

Korrina: "Hey Shierra, wanna go over to the buffet table with me?"

Shierra: "No not really. OW!" Korrina elbowed her. "Actually yeah, maybe they have more strawberries." They both left.

Chase was watching them from not too far away. He was getting mad when a food cart stopped by. He grabbed some cake and threw it at Victor. Unfortunately it hit a kid that just moved in the way. "HEY! Who threw that?" A kid was laughing at a nearby table. The guy that got hit by the cake threw some potatoes at him. "FOOD FIGHT!" Everyone stood up and started throwing food at eachother. One group of kids got a leaf blower and attached it to a tuba and put it in reverse, sending mustard everywhere. Victor and Elektra managed to escape most of it and ran outside. They were covered in food.

Victor: "Wow. That was a close one."

Elektra: "Yeah."

Victor: "Hold on, you've got some frosting on your face." He wiped off some frosting that was on her cheek with his hand.

"I must look like a mess."

"Yeah, but so do I."

"I have to get back in there. Gotta make sure my food fighters are all right."

"Are you sure you don't need back up after such a huge fight?"

"I'm sure. Besides, a gentleman never lets a lady go in dangers way. Even if it is just lunch. And soda bombs probably."

"Well, if you're sure. I better clean up."

"I'll see you later, at the performance." He kissed her on her forehead and went back inside.

She went back to her cabin to take a shower before the big performance.

Chase was as mad as ever. He kicked a tree and a pinecone hit his head.

------------------------------------------

It was 10 minutes before the show. Chase was watching Elektra grab her pipe and get ready for the performance.

Chase walked around the corner of a wall and found a decently big rock. He threw it up in the air and caught it a few times. "I should probably just give up and go back." He threw the rock in the distance and heard an OW! Followed by a loud thump. He ran over to where the noise came from and found his rock and Victor on the ground. "Uh oh." He ran back to where everyone was getting ready for the performance. It was too late to tell someone since everyone was on stage.

"Hey you!" Came a voice from behind him.

"Where have you been? We've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Wha?"

Two men gave him a trumpet and lead him to the stage. "But I don't know how to play the trumpet!"

"It's ok to be nervous kid, but the best way to get rid of your nerves is to face it." They threw him on stage.

He looked around to see a whole bunch of people in the seats. The performance was being held outside. He looked behind him and saw a bunch of confused faces including Elektra's. She was signaling 'What are you doing here?'

He signaled back 'what should I do?'

She signaled back 'play the stupid thing.'

He turned back to the audience and started playing it. Horribly I might add. The crowd came to hear what sounded like the playing of a thousand angels. Instead they got what sounded like a thousand normal trumpets...being played by monkeys. He stopped after awhile and ran off the stage into blackness.

He woke up to a bunch of people cheering and clapping. There was a bunch of "Magnificent, No one could do better, and He's so talented!" Everyone was cheering for him. He took a bow and raised his trumpet in the air. Elektra ran over to him.

"Wow! That was the best played! You were totally awsome!" She kissed him. "I can't belive how well you played that trumpet Chase!...Chase...Chase...Chase? Are you alright? Chase, wake up." He opened his eyes. Elektra was looking down at him. A worried expression on her face.

"Where am I? What am I doing here? Why do I smell like fish?"

Elektra: "Let's see, you ran off the stage, tripped over a pinecone, rolled down a hill, landed in a river, was unconsious, a bear almost mis took you for a giant fish, a girl was fishing and hooked you and reeled you onto shore, a bunch of kids were poking you with a stick to see if you were alive or dead, and the girl that was fishing smacked you in the face with a fish a couple of times to see if you would wake up."

He sat up and rubbed his head. "That would explain why I'm in so much pain."

She hugged him tightly. "Don't ever do something like that again! You scared me. We thought you were dead for awhile."

"I'm sorry. Trust me, I won't do that again." She let go and looked at him.

"I can't believe you went on stage to save the show."

"What?"

"We found Victor unconsious. We figured he got hit in the head with a rock by an angry squirrel. I can't believe you went to save the show. You went through all that."

"Yeah...that's what I did."

"Come on, let's go to the cabin. You need to get some rest." They stood up and walked along the path to the cabin. The sun was beginning to set as they walked alongside eachother. Time to set the mood music with PCD, Stick Wit U.

_I don't want to go another day, so I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind_

_Seems like everybody's break'in up, and throwing their love away_

_But I know I got a good thing right here, that's why I say_

_Nobody gonna love me better, I'm gonna stick wit u forever, nobody gonna take me higher, I'm gonna stick wit u_

_You know I'd appreciate it, I'm gonna stick wit u my baby, nobody ever made me feel this way, I'm gonna stick wit u_

_I don't want to go another day, so I'm telling you exactly what is on mind_

_See the way everybody know, 'bout their lives, but nobody's getti'n in between_

_I want you to know that you're the only one for me._

_Nobody gonna love me better, I'm gonna stick wit u forever, nobody gonna take me higher, I'm gonna stick wit u_

_You know I'd appreciate it, I'm gonna stick wit u my baby, nobody ever made me feel this way, I'm gonna stick wit u_

_Ain't nothing else I could need, And I'm sing'n cause you're so, so into me_

_I got you, we'll be live'n love endlessly I'm with you, baby I'm with you_

_So don't you worry about people hanging around, they ain't bringing us down_

_I know you, and you know me, and that's all that counts_

_So don't you worry about people hanging around, they ain't bringing us down_

_I know you, and you know me, and that's..that's why I say_

_Nobody gonna love me better I'm gonna stick wit u forever, nobody gonna take me higher, I'm gonna stick wit u_

_You know I'd appreciate it, I'm gonna stick wit u my baby, nobody ever made me feel this way, I'm gonna stick wit u_

They walked together to the cabin and sat down and watched the rest of the sunset. The sky turned a deep blue with stars shooting across the night sky.

"You can't buy sights like this."

"No, you can't." He put his hand on top of hers.

"What made you come here?"

"What? I can't come to enjoy the sites, the pinecones, and fish?"

"No, really. What made you come out here?"

"I...well, I wanted to see you. I kinda missed you."

"You did?" She looked at him.

"Well yeah, I mean who else is gonna help me defeat a bunch of demons?" He looked at her. She had such kind eyes.

A cold wind blew across the area. Elektra shivered a bit.

Chase pushed some hair out of her face and touched her cheek. It was cold. "Maybe we should go inside."

"Yeah. It's getting kind of late."They both stood up and walked inside the cabin. They both sat on the edge of the couch which was pulled out into a bed. Eventually they fell asleep. Chase had his arm wrapped around her as they slept sideways. They would never forget what happened at band camp. But like they say, What happens at band camp, stays at band camp.

-------------------------------------------

**Well there you go. The band camp episode. Please reply and tell me what you think. I need to know! But you gotta admit, all the stuff that happened was pretty funny, but it did have a fluffy ending. See ya!**


	12. Chapter 12 The Man of the Dark Forest

**Hello people! I'm bored! I have nothing to do except watch scifi all day. Well, at least there's some good horror movies on. Anyway, this is a chapter about stuff. I'm just typing things randomly. In this chapter, there's this guy who lives in the forest of darkness. Chase doesn't like him. (I wonder why?) Anyway, I'm not telling you about this chapter. I want it to be a surprise. Oh, and before I forget, they're back at the temple with Master fung.**

**--------------------------------------------**

"Got any 5's?"

"Nope, go fish."

"Got any kings?"

"Nope, go fish."

Boring day, everyone has been reduced to playing go fish.

Dojo: "Hold up on the game! We got a shen gong wu to fish!"

Omi: "There are shen gong wu in the cards of pile?"

Dojo:"...No, but let's get moving! The shen gong wu is starting to make my tongue swell!"

Kimiko: "To much info!"

Rai: "Come on party people, we better go before someone else gets to it!"

Omi: "You threw a party without me?"

They all were heading toward the shen gong wu.

Clay: "So where is it partner?"

Dojo: "A place where I really don't want to go. The Dark Forest."

Elektra: "It's located there?"

Omi: "What is so bad about this forest of darkness?"

Elektra: "There are all sorts of demons living in the forest."

Rai: "No big, we'll just mix up any demons that dare to show their faces."

They landed on the ground and began looking for the shen gong wu.

Jack: "Sorry losers, but the Jackman got here first."

Rai: "Yeah, well I don't see you with the shen gong wu."

Wuya: "Besides Jack, even if you did find it you wouldn't keep it for long."

Jack: "Wait a minute, I thought you left me to go with hannible bean, and now you're with Chase?"

Omi: "So much criss crosses, all this dishonerment over shen gong wu."

Chase: "I don't need shen gong wu. Wuya's the one that goes after the shen gong wu."

Wuya: "And it's mine! She noticed the shen gong wu on the tree limb."

Elektra: "Sorry, that doesn't belong to you!" She stopped Wuya from going after it and knocked her in a small stream.

Chase couldn't help but stiffle a laugh.

Elektra was about to grab it, when a freakishly huge ogre type monster came running through the woods. It started attacking everyone. It had just knocked down everyone when a young man jumped out of a tree and attacked it head on. It instantly fell to the ground unconsious.

"And that's a days work." He turned around and saw Elektra on the ground staring at him. He walked over to her and put his hand out to help her up. "It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you." He flashed her a warm friendly smile. She grabbed his hand and he pulled her up. "Oh, I think this belongs to you." He gave her the shen gong wu.

"Thank you. Who are you?"

"My name is Adrien."

Omi: "Thank you for your assistance Adrien. Please, tell us what you are doing out here?"

"I've been hunting demons. I live alone in here to keep an eye on certain demons to make sure they don't hurt anyone."

Kimiko: "Hey, maybe you could stay with us at the temple."

Dojo: "Great, another mouth to feed." He mumbled.

Elektra: "What did you say Dojo?"

Dojo: "Oh, I just said yeah, it'd be great if you stayed with us."

Adrien: "Oh, but I wouldn't want to impose."

Rai: "No, you wouldn't be imposing."

Clay: "Yeah, don't worry about it."

Adrien: "Well, alright."

Dojo: "Great, hop on kids, let's get outta here. I really don't like these creepy woods."

They flew off, back to the temple.

Chase watched them leave. There was something about that guy that he didn't like.

Wuya: "That little brat! She'll pay!"

Jack: "I officially hate this place! I'm going home!"

They all left the dark forest.

--------------------------------------

Back at the temple.

Kimiko: "So how come you don't stay with family?"

Adrien: "When I was born, my mother died. Then, a few years later my brother and father were killed by demons. I was only 12. I promised I would always defeat evil and save people." His expression was of deep sadness.

Elektra: "Oh, I'm so sorry Adrien."

Omi: "Do not worry Adrien. You are part of our family."

--------------------------------------

A few days had passed since Adrien was there. He proved to be a very good warrior. Which, made Omi jealous.

Omi: "He's such a good warrior." He said through gritted teeth.

Rai: "Yeah, he is." He wasn't too happy with how good he was.

Clay: "He sure does spend alot of time showing off."

Kimiko: "He spends more time doing something else."

Omi: "What exactly might that be?"

Kimiko: "You three are so blind."

Rai: "What are you talking about Kim?"

Clay: "Yeah partner."

Omi: "I am not blind! I can see perfectly!"

Kimiko: "No! I mean, haven't you noticed he's been flirting with Elektra?"

Rai: "Seriously? You think he likes her?"

Kimiko: "Well DUH! You guys don't notice anything."

--------------------------------------

It was night and everyone else was sleeping. Elektra couldn't sleep. She got out of her bed and went outside for some fresh air. She headed to the meditation garden and saw Adrien.

"Adrien? What are you doing out here?"

"I wasn't tired so I came out here. What about you?"

"I couldn't sleep so I came out here for some fresh air."

"So, how do you like it here at the temple?"

"It's alright. It's better than the dark forest that's for sure. It got pretty lonely out there."

"I'm so sorry about your family."

"Yeah. I didn't know them very well, but I did love them. What about your family?"

"Mine...I used to live with my grandfather in the village outside of the dark forest."

"You lived in the wicen village?"

"Yes, I did. I loved my family and friends. One day I guess they all disappeared."

"They couldn't have all disappeared. I'm sure you've seen at least one of them."

"One of them, is a master monk."

"What about the other?"

A look of sadness spread across her face. "He's no longer on the side of good."

"Oh. What is his name?"

"Chase Young. He used to be one of my closest friends. Then...we weren't." She looked up to see him staring at her intently.

"Do you want to still be friends with him?" His gaze was intense.

"I..I don't know."

"Do you want to be with him?"

"I..I..I'm not sure."

"Think about what he did. Think about all the people he hurt. Think about how he hurt you. Do you still want to be with him?

His eyes were locked onto hers. She couldn't look away from him. His eyes were almost entrancing.

He gripped her arms and put his face closer to hers. His eyes still locked on hers. "Do you still want to be with him?"

"N..No. I don't want to be with him."

He loosened his grip on her arms. "Good. You made a wise decision." Those were the last words she heard before blackness.

She woke up the next morning in her bed. She sat up. She felt lightheaded. She couldn't remember what happened last night.

She got dressed and went outside for training. She sat under a tree, trying to recall what happened last night.

Adrien walked over to her. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I feel lightheaded. Do you know what happened last night?"

"No I don't. I was asleep last night."

"Oh. I must have been dreaming then."

They spent the entire day going through training techniques. Then after dinner they were just hanging out.

Rai: "Omi, hanging out doesn't mean hanging outside in a tree."

Kimiko was playing goo zombies 8, Clay was practicing with his lasso, Rai was arguing with Omi about the hanging out thing, and Elektra was sitting next to Adrien and talking.

---------------------------------------

Chase was sitting on his throne in his evil lair. He couldn't stop thinking about that boy, Adrien. There was something about him that just wasn't right. He decided he would pay a visit, to have a talk about Adrien. He stood up and was heading out the door.

Wuya: "Where are you going this late at night?"

"I'm going out. Get out of my way."

She stepped aside and watched him leave. She couldn't imagine where he'd be going at this hour. She started to follow him when the door closed. She walked right into it and stumbled backwards. It was locked.

---------------------------------------

Elektra couldn't sleep again. She walked outside by the meditation garden and sat down on the bench. Something was wrong with her. She knew it. She wasn't as focused as she normally was. Even during training she noticed she seemed to be weaker. She didn't move as quickly as she normally did and it took her longer to react to a move. She also felt a bit tired, but she couldn't fall asleep. She put her hands up to her face and closed her eyes. She couldn't figure out what was going on. That's when she sensed something. It was more...faint. She had a problem sensing what it was. Chase appeared, a few yards away from her. She stood up.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Well I don't want to talk to you."

"It's about Adrien.There's something about him that just doesn't seem right."

"There is nothing wrong with Adrien." She started to walk away. He grabbed her arm.

"I don't think it's safe for you. To tell you the truth it'd be better if you stayed close by me."

"I don't want to be with you!" She tried to pull out of his grip but failed.

"Can't you sense that there is something odd about him?"

"I don't sense anything about him, now let me go!" She tried to hit him but he caught her wrist.

_'There's something wrong with her. She's not as fast as she used to be. She's...different."_

She tried to pull out of his grasp and he let her go.

"Keep your eyes open. There's something very strange about Adrien." He left.

She stood there for awhile, thinking. Adrien came up behind her. "Are you alright? Did something happen?"

"No, don't worry I'm fine."

He gripped her arms and turned her to face him. "You know you can tell me anything." He gazed at her with his intense eyes.

She felt even more lightheaded as she looked into his eyes. For some reason she could never look away from him.

"Chase was here."

"What did he want?"

"He told me there was something about you that just doesn't seem right."

"Did you believe him?"

"At first I thought he was lying, then I started to think..."

"He's lying to you."

"He is?"

"You do not trust him. Everything he says to you is a lie."

"Everything he says is a lie?"

"Yes, everything he ever said and everything he will say to you is a lie. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand."

"Good. You will not trust him, you will not talk to him, and most importantly, you will fear him."

"I will?"

"Yes you will." Everything turned to darkness.

She woke up the next morning and couldn't remember a thing that happened. The whole previous day was a bit of a blur, but everything that happened at night was a blank. She got out of her bed, got dressed, and went to breakfast.

She was staring down at her plate, very tired. She couldn't think straight or focus.

Rai: "Elektra...Elektra...Elektra!"

"Huh? What did you say?"

Rai: "I was asking if you were ok. You seem out of it."

Omi: "What is she out of? I thought she was deaf, and Kimiko was mistaken when she said we were blind, but she really meant you were deaf, instead of blind, especially since my sight is past perfection."

Everyone stared at him, they couldn't figure out a word he just said.

"I don't know, I just feel tired."

Kimiko: "Yeah, you look pretty tired, and a bit pale."

Dojo: "Good morning everyone, Master Fung wants you all outside for training."

Clay: "Again? That's all we've been doing this week."

Rai: "You'd think we'd get a break once in a week."

Master Fung: "First round, Raimundo vs Elektra. Begin when you are ready."

They both started fighting in hand to hand combat. Rai went to high kick her and she grabbed his leg and threw him out of the ring.

Master Fung: "Round one winner, Elektra."

Elektra: "Master Fung, may I please be excused?"

Master Fung: "Of course."

Elektra quickly ran to the otherside of the temple and sat by the wall. She really didn't feel good, and was breathing hard. Just from one fight, and she was already exhausted. She took some time to catch her breath.

Kimiko: "Have you noticed that there's something wrong with her?"

Rai: "Yeah, when we were fighting she seemed pretty tired."

Clay: "Yeah, even during breakfast she seemed as pale as snow."

Omi: "She may not be blind or deaf, but she seems...weaker."

Master Fung: "I have noticed it too. Last night, I sensed a great evil was at the temple."

Adrien: "Well, she didn't want me to tell you, but last night she got a visit from Chase Young."

Omi: "Why was he here to see Elektra?"

Adrien: "She told me he said something about becoming more powerful."

Kimiko: "Do you think he could be stealing part of Elektras' power?"

Rai: "He probably would do it too, even if they used to be friends."

Clay: "Yeah, and that no good varmit probably made her keep quiet."

Master Fung: "She must trust you Adrien, since she confided that with you."

Adrien: "Yeah, she told me alot about her past."

Kimiko: "Maybe you should go talk to her. Make sure she's alright."

Adrien: "Yeah, I'll be back." He ran to find Elektra."

Rai: "So what should we do?"

Clay: "I'm not to sure partner."

Omi: "Most likely, he will strike again to get what ever is left of her power."

Kimiko: "Then we should all keep our eyes peeled."

Omi: "Peel our eyes? Why on earth would we want to peel our eyes?" He shouted.

----------------------------------

Later that night, while everyone was sleeping, Omi left to talk with Chase Young.

Omi went through the door and looked for him.

Wuya: "What are you doing here you little cheese ball?"

Omi: "I am looking for Chase Young. Where is he?"

Chase: "What do you want young one?"

Omi: "I am here to get back what you stole!"

Chase: "Oh? What have I stolen?"

Omi: "You've been visiting the temple and stealing Elektras power!"

Wuya: "That's where you went the other night?"

Chase: "I have not stolen anything from her."

Omi: "Then why is she losing her power?"

Chase: "I have not been stealing her power."

Omi: "I do not believe you. I can't believe you would steal power from your once friend!"

Chase: "It isn't me young monk. If anything you should talk to Adrien. There's something about him that isn't right."

Omi: "Adrien is one of my friends. How can you accuse him of such, after all that he has been through in his life?"

Chase: "For the last time it wasn't me."

Omi: "I will still peel my eyes. Even though it sounds most painful." He left.

Wuya: "You never told me you used to be friends with that little brat."

Chase: "It's all in the past now."

-----------------------------------

Dojo: "Hey kid, where have you been?"

Omi: "Looking for Elektras' power."

Dojo: "Well anyway, there's a new shen gong wu...in the dark forest. We better get going."

They all headed to the shen gong wu.

Kimiko: "We better split up in groups of two so we can cover more ground."

Omi and Kimiko went one way, Clay and Rai went in another, and Elektra and Adrien went in another.

Dojo: "Hey! What about me?"

Adrien: "Are you alright?"

Elektra: "Yeah, I think I'm ok. I just feel really tired."

Adrien: "Look, I want you to stay right here. I'm going to go up ahead and check something out. Ok?"

Elektra: "Sure. Ok."

He walked past some bushes and trees until he was out of sight from Elektra.

Chase: "Who are you?"

Adrien stopped and turned toward him. "The name's Adrien."

"I knew that. What I want to know is who you really are."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do. Your the one who's been stealing Elektras' power."

"I think you have me confused with someone else."

"No I don't. Besides, I've seen this trick before. Play the nice guy role. Make people pity you. Then when they trust you you strike."

"Are you looking for a fight?"

"I have no problems taking you on. It'll prove I was right."

"If you say so." They started fighting in hand to hand combat.

Adrien: "Come on, is that all? I've seen a squirrel put up a better fight than you."

He turned into his demon form and kept fighting him.

Adrien: "Come on lizard boy, is that really all you got? Now, a shovel can do better damage than you."

Chase was starting to get really angry with him. He started using fiercer moves which also made him look fierce.

That's exactly what Adrien wanted. He figured it was about time to fully put his plan into action.

"Somebody please help me! There's this demon attacking me! He shouted. "Though he does fight like an old lady."

Chase went at him and sliced his arm with his claws. He didn't even try to avoid the attack. That's when he realized it was all a trick. Just after he sliced him, Adrien had an evil grin on his face and looked past Chase. The grin vanished and turned into a a face of pain. He gripped his arm and fell to the ground.

Chase looked behind him and saw Elektra standing there with a horrified expression on her face.

'_It was all a trap. He did everything on purpose. He let me attack him knowing, she'd be watching.'_

He took a step toward her. "Elektra, this was all a trap to trick you."

She took a step back and ran through the woods. Chase followed her. She kept running as fast as she could, as far as she could. She couldn't go on any farther. She felt weak and tired. No matter how hard she tried to keep going, her body wouldn't let her. She slowed to a stop, and looked behind her to see him only a few feet behind her.

"Elektra! This was all a trick! Adrien did all of this as a set up!"

"I don't trust you! Everything you say is a lie! I don't want to talk to you!"

He took a step closer. "He's been lying to you. I'm telling you it was all a trap."

She backed away with every step he took toward her. She ended up against a tree with no where to go. She was very tired and felt like passing out. She slunk down to the ground and looked at him still horrified. His claw had blood on it from Adrien.

"Elektra, I'm not going to hurt you. He went to touch her, but she pressed herself against the tree and turned her head away, with her eyes closed.

That's when he knew, she was afraid of him. She was truly afraid of him. He backed away from her. Adrien came out from behind the bushes. "Elektra, come here." She opened her eyes and saw him. She stood up and ran into his arms. Adrien held her close to him and looked at Chase. A grin appeared on his face.

Elektra! Adrien! Where are you? People were shouting their names.

"I think you should leave now." Adrien said with pleasurement.

Chase couldn't believe what was happening, but he left.

Kimiko: "Hey! there they are!" They ran through the bushes to see them.

Rai: "Hey, what happened...here?" They stared at Adrien since he was holding Elektra close to him.

Adrien: "We were attacked."

Omi: "By whom?"

Adrien: "Chase Young. He came and attacked us."

Clay: "We better get you both back to the temple."

They all headed back to the temple and Adrien got his arm bandaged up.

Omi: "Tell us what happened back there."

Adrien: "I was walking through the woods and he came out of nowhere and just started attacking me. He cut my arm and that's when he saw Elektra. He went after her. I got up and tried to follow them. When I got to them he was about to kill her so I stopped him."

Clay: "That no good varmit! I can't believe he tried to kill you both!"

Rai: "All right, that's the last straw! First he takes Elektras' power, then he trys to kill you guys!"

Omi: "Nobody told me we were using straws."

Kimiko: "I say we pay him a visit."

Omi: "I can agree with that but not using straws."

Clay: "Yeah! You two stay here, we'll go take care of that snake in the grass."

Dojo: "Yeah! How do we get there?...Oh yeah." They all left except for Adrien and Elektra.

Elektra: "Why did you say he stole my power?"

Adrien: "Because that's what he tried to do the other night."

Elektra: "...But you said you didn't see anything the other night."

Adrien: "Come on Elektra, let's not talk about this now." They were outside.

------------------------------------------

Chase was sitting on his throne. He couldn't get those images out of his head. That grin Adrien gave him when he sliced his arm, that horrified expression on Elektras face, when he tried to touch her she turned away in fear. He really couldn't get over one image though. When she ran into Adriens' arms. That grin on his face as he held her. And the way he said those words with pleasure. They kept repeating in his head. "I think you should leave now."

Wuya was watching him. For once he actually showed an expression besides anger or just no expression at all. Once in awhile he had an evil grin or laughed evilly but that was it. His expression, was first in deep thought then...anger (as usually) then...sadness? Was that actually an expression of sadness?

The door burst open.

Rai: "What? Are you disappointed that you didn't succeed in killing our friends?"

Chase stood up. "What are you talking about?"

Clay: "Well let's see, you tried to kill Adrien."

Kimiko: "And then you went after Elektra."

Omi: "And let's not forget stealing Elektras' power."

Chase: "I did not steal her power, and I did not try to kill them."

Rai: "Then how do you explain how Adrien got hurt?"

Chase: "It was all a trap. All of it."

Kimiko: "And we're suppose to believe you?"

Clay: "Yeah, considering Adrien stopped that demon from attacking us?"

Chase: "The demon...that's it!"

Omi: "What's it?"

Chase: "I can prove it was all a trick. I just have to go to the dark forest." He left with everyone following after him.

Wuya was heading toward the door and stopped, remembering the last time. She turned around and headed to the window. She climbed to the window and was going to climb out, when it shut itself and she fell down to the ground.

---------------------------------------------

Chase was searching through the dark forest when he finally found that demon. "What do you want?"

"I'm here to ask you a question."

The demon walked out of the shadows infront of everyone.

"I want you to tell me everything you know about Adrien."

"Adrien? That brat. He's nothing but trouble."

"Oh really? Is that why you attacked him?"

"No. I didn't have much of a choice."

Omi: "How can you say our friend is trouble? He is on the side of good!"

"Adrien on the side of good? That's never going to happen. He's nothing but a liar."

Kimiko: "Adrien wouldn't lie! Especially after all that he's been through in his life!"

Rai: "Yeah! Especially considering his family died."

Clay: "Ever since, he's been hunting demons that hurt people!"

"HAHAHA! Adrien is the demon that hurts people! As for family, he stole their life energy."

Omi: "But, Adrien wouldn't do that. He's good and would never hurt anyone."

"He puts on acts to make people think he's good. Then, he turns on them. That's what he's been doing."

Chase: "What did you mean by you didn't have much of a choice?"

"Adrien can control people. He can make them think, or do anything he wants them to. Everytime he controls someone, he steals some of their power until he completely drains them of life. He also has a way of blaming other people for his actions. If I'm not mistaken he already has his eyes on someones power."

Chase: "Oh no. Elektra. Where is she?"

Omi: "She is back at the temple with...Adrien." Chase took off and headed after them.

-------------------------------------------------

Elektra: "I don't understand. You told me you didn't see anything."

Adrien: "Look Elektra, you passed out. I didn't want to frighten you. Besides, you saw what happened earlier."

Elektra: "I still would have preferred it if you told me."

Adrien: "I'm sorry. I just didn't want to scare you. You know I care about you."

Elektra: "I care about you too."

Adrien: "Good. Then we both feel the same way." He leaned foward to kiss her and she backed away.

"I don't think we should be doing this."

"What's the problem? You care about me, I care about you." He tried to kiss her again and she backed away.

"Sorry, I just really don't feel ready for this." She looked at him. He had an angry expression on his face. She just realized, in the shadows he looked scary and seemed to be at least a head taller than her.

"So what's wrong? Chase is out of the picture so there's nothing to feel guilty about."

"What do you mean he's out of the picture? Did you...you set him up didn't you? You set all of this up. I think you should leave now."

She turned around and started to leave. He grabbed her arm and gripped it hard.

"Oh no, I am not giving up after all this time."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know, you stand out in a crowd Elektra. It's hard to not notice you. Especially with how strong you are, and how beautiful you are." He touched her face and she turned away. "I've been watching you since you first went into the dark forest. I watched you each day as you defeated countless demons with your two friends. One of them though, grew quite fond of you though. I knew I would have to get around him to get to you. Luckily, after you disappeared your friend went to the dark side. It would be easier to get you to dislike him. Hopefully after what happened earlier, he'll get the hint and back off."

"I can't believe I trusted you. We trusted you."

"It's so easy to gain one's trust, and even easier to break it."

"So what do you want from me?"

"I want your amazing power. See, once I take the rest of your power, I'll be able to fully control you. You'll be my own weapon that I can use whenever I want to. Best of all, you won't ever object to anything I tell you to do. But, before I fully control you, I want you to say something first."

"Yeah? What would that be?"

"I want you to tell me that you belong to me and no one else."

"I would never say that."

"Fine, I have something else for you to say then. I want you to say you love me."

"I'd never say that either."

"Well to bad, I can make you say it. Look deep into my eyes Elektra." She turned her head away and kept her eyes closed. He grabbed her other arm and pulled her closer to him. "Open your eyes Elektra." He gripped her harder but she still refused. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look up at him. "You will do as I say."

"What's the point in me saying that, if I don't even mean it? It won't mean anything."

"Do you really think I care if you love me? I just want you to say it. Now say you want to be with me and only me!"

She tried to resist. She sensed something "Chase?"

"What? It seems I have to use all my power on you." His gaze became more intense.

'_No, it can't be him. He's to far away. This isn't right, none of this is right.'_

He leaned down to her, bringing his face closer to hers. She couldn't move. She couldn't move any part of her body. She started crying.

"Let her go."

Adrien looked at him. "Well, I take it you can't take a hint."

"And I take it you can't get your own gilfriend so you have to control them."

"Yeah well...a shovel could still do more damage than you!"

"I'll only say it one last time, let her go."

"No, I don't think I will."

Chase jumped at him and managed to get him to let go of Elektra. She was lying on the ground unconsious.

They both started fighting.

"You can't stop me! Besides, you have to get everyone's power that I stole in order to defeat me! And you don't know how to!"

"Are you sure about that?" Chase grabbed the chain he wore around his neck with a little purple sphere on it.

"Oh, you do know how to. How'd you know?"

"When I came here, I heard you. You've really got to stop talking in your sleep." He threw the necklace on the ground and the little purple sphere broke. White light beams came out of it, and shot into different directions. One beam hit Elektra.

"So, we can forget this ever happened right?" Chase grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and kicked him. He went flying all the way to the dark forest. He stood up. "Well that wasn't so bad."

A bunch of demons came out of the shadows including the one he recently controlled.

"Well what do you know, we get our power back, and get to kick your butt all in one night."

"Oh, come on! Guys...wait...Guys...NNNOOOO!"

---------------------------------------------------

Chase walked over to Elektra and picked her up and headed to her room.

Elektra woke up in her bed and saw Chase on the other side of her room sitting on the ground against the wall.

"Welcome back."

She sat up. "Where's Adrien?"

"He's gone. I took care of him. Do you have your mind and power back?"

"Yes. Now I can remember everything that happened."

"So I take it you weren't aware of anything that went on?"

"I remembered alot of things. Except why I felt so weak, and why I really hated you."

"I still can't believe you were actually falling for that guy."

"I wasn't! Besides, when he did try to kiss me I refused."

"Yeah, but you did run into his arms."

"...Well incase you don't remember, I was convinced to be afraid of you!"

"I just can't believe you bought all of his lies."

"I know. Everything he said to me was a lie. But, there's one thing that I don't know if he was lying or not."

"Why? What did he say?"

"He said that he was watching me before everyhting changed. He said it would've been harder for him to get to me because of you. He said you grew quite fond of me, so he'd have to get around you. "

"Are you sure he wasn't lying?"

"After all that's happened, all we've been through in the past. Is it true? And, I want the truth."

"...In the past...in the past I was fond of you."

"...And...what about now?"

"I..." '_I do still like her it proved quite clearly after what happened in the woods.'_

You don't have to answer. I just wish things could be back to the way they used to be. Nothing's the same anymore."

Chase stood up and walked over to her.

"Everything's changed. My friends are gone, my entire village disappeared, I don't even know if they're alive." She started crying. He put his hand on her shoulder. She turned around and he hugged her tightly as she cried into his chest.

"It's alright Elektra, things change due to destiny. It's something we can't change."

"I know. But I still just wish things were like they used to be."

"Things can't go back to the past, the past eventually becomes memories."

"Chase...I can't be with you like this."

"Yes you can."

"No I can't, you've become evil. I can't be with you."

"You said you wanted things to be like they were in the past right?"

"Yes I did."

"Then for the next few minutes, let's pretend this was the past."

"Alright. After this, I'll go back to fighting evil."

"And after this, I'll go back to being evil, but I will still try to get you to trade sides."

He ran his fingers through her hair and she rested her head against his chest.

She woke up in her bed in the afternoon.

Kimiko: "Finally your awake!"

Rai: "Yeah, you've been sleeping since we got here."

Omi: "Yes, you've been asleep all morning."

Clay: "Where's Adrien?"

Elektra: "He's gone. Don't worry, he's never coming back." '_I'm happy that they didn't see Chase here.'_

Clay: "Alright then, time for another round of breakfast!"

Rai: "Why not lunch?"

Clay: "Another round of breakfast then lunch."

Omi: "What kind of round breakfast?"

-------------------------------------------

Unfortunatley for Chase and Elektra, someone was watching them. Jack had come to raid the temple for shen gong wu and saw the whole thing.

"That is so not fair! She was mine! MINE! MINE! MINE! I saw her first! I always wanted to hug her. Well, that's why I made my Elektra bot." He made a life sized robot that looked like her. He ran toward the robot and hugged it. He got electricuted by it.

"MAN! I got rejected by a robot too!"

--------------------------------------------

**Well there you go. I'd have to say it's the longest chapter so far. It did kinda kill me though. This is my first fanfic with romance and junk, and I HATE romance. I never liked it. I took a quiz to see what the best kind of writing I could do was, and the results said Romance, after I said I hated romance! One weird quiz. Anyway, Plz! Review! I want more reviews so I can get emails about this instead of threats from my monkey cousins! I'm starting to think you people hate me. Wait I minute, I don't even really know all you people! Anyway, just plz review. PLZ! Goodbye!**


	13. Chapter 13 The Leprechaun

**Hello everybody! Sorry for the wait. I had some writers block and I was wondering if I should do a St. Patrick's Day chapter. It would of had an evil leprechaun that wants it's gold back since certain greedy idiots found it in the woods while looking for a shen gong wu and decided to take it since no one was there. Actually, a few of the monks took some, Jack took some, and Chase took the last piece. The leprechaun got really mad and would do anything to get its' gold back, even kill. So the monks get the day off, go to a beach and get attacked by the leprechaun. Then, a shen gong wu reveals itself on the beach and Chase goes after it. One thing is, the monks had left but the leprechaun was still there. Being the mischievous little trickster he is, he disguises himself as one person in paticular and gets close to Chase and then trys to kill him for his gold piece. Thank god he sees through it. After, it goes to Jack for his gold, then Jack runs to the monks and they have to figure out what to do. Elektra, gives the gold to the leprechaun but realizes one piece is missing so he takes Elektra hostage and says she'll die if they don't give him back his last gold piece. What the heck, I'll do that chapter since I did one for the other holidays. So here's the belated St. Patrick's Day episode. Enjoy!**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

(Heading toward the shen gong wu)

Rai: "Are we there yet?"

Dojo: "No. We haven't got any closer since you asked me half a second ago!"

Kimiko: "And besides, that's like the millionth time you've asked!"

Clay: "Actually, it's the fifty seventh."

Omi: "You have been keeping count?"

Elektra: "Look Rai, we'll get there when we get there."

Dojo: "Lucky for us, now we're there."

They landed on the ground in a woodsy area."

Dojo: "Alright, it's not too far from this spot so let's split up into two groups."

Rai, Clay, and Omi went one way and Elektra, Kimiko, and Dojo went in another.

Rai: "Is anyone as bored as me?"

Clay: "A little, it'd be nice if we got a break once in awhile."

Omi: "We have no time for breaks! We must train so we may defeat evil."

Rai: "Whatever. YAWN. Woah!" He tripped over something on the ground."

Clay: "You alright partner?"

Rai: "Yeah, I think I just tripped over a branch or something."

Omi: "That is no branch."

Rai: "Holy Canolli! It's a bag of gold!"

Omi: "Where's the holy canolli? I see no holy canolli."

Clay: "That's alot of gold."

Rai: "I know...finder's keepers."

Clay: "I don't think we should take it partner."

Rai: "Come on, no one's here and besides, think of all the things you could buy with it! All the farm equipment and ribs you could ever want."

Clay: "...Alright, since it doesn't seem to belong to anyone."

Omi: "This is not the proper behavior of a xiaolin monk."

Rai: "Ever here of finders keepers? It means we found it, we get to keep it."

Omi: "Really?"

Rai: "Of course. It's a rule we shouldn't break."

Omi: "Fine. I am not the one that breaks rules."

Rai: "Alright, but for now we won't tell anyone about it. Deal?"

Clay: "Deal."

Omi: "Deal."

They continued searching for the shen gong wu."

-----------------------------------------------

Jack: "Alright, search for the shen gong wu!" The robots started searching. "Hey where's Wuya?"

Robot: "She has the day off. She's busy working on a plan to take over the world."

Jack: "Oh yeah. Now where is that wu?...OW!" He tripped over a small bag. "Who put this here?" He opened it. "I hit the jackpot baby!" It was filled with gold. He took it, and searched in a different area.

-----------------------------------------------

Awhile later, Chase was looking for the shen gong wu. He thought it would be useful considering it could make an exact replica of an object. He saw something shimmer on the ground and walked toward it, thinking it was the shen gong wu. He picked it up and saw it was a gold coin. He kept it and continued searching.

-----------------------------------------------

Kimiko: "Found it!"

Elektra: "Good timing, the boys just got back."

Rai: "You found it?"

Kimiko: "Yep."

Elektra: "So how was your walk in the woods?"

Clay: "Why do you ask partner?"

Elektra: "Because you have smiles on your faces."

Omi: "We found a most wonderful thing! It was a...OW!" Rai elbowed him.

Rai: "It was a...a rock shaped like a chicken."

Elektra: "A rock...shaped like a chicken?"

Clay: "Yep, it's something you don't see everyday."

Dojo: "Alrighty then, let's get going."

They flew back to the temple. Jack saw them fly off and figured they got the shen gong wu so he left. Chase figured the same thing, and left as well.

------------------------------------------------

"So those be the ones that took me gold. Well then, I'll just have to pay each of 'em a visit."

The leprechaun took off into the shadows.

------------------------------------------------

Rai: "Seriously? You're not kidding?"

Master Fung: "No, I am not kidding."

Rai: "Alright! Freedom! We're free, we're free, YES!"

He gave him an angry look.

Rai: "I mean, thankyou. It's not like this place is a prison or anything."

Elektra: "You sure made it sound like one."

Rai: "Alright, who's up for the beach?"

Everyone agreed they would go to the beach for the day since they had it off.

Omi: "I can't believe we get a break."

Clay: "Me neither partner, but I'm not one to complain."

-------------------------------------------------

They landed on the beach and were just enjoying the sun, sand, and water. Yep. Swim, sunbathe, die.

Elektra was lying on a beach blanket, starting to doze off and listening to everyone else when she sensed something.

She sat up and looked over to see Rai and Clay splashing Omi, and Kimiko shaking her head disapprovingly.

There was a snapping sound in the forest. She turned her head and looked. Something was there.

She stood up and put her clothes over her bathing suit and went into the woods.

Kimiko: "Hey, where's Elektra going?"

Rai: "I don't know."

Elektra walked through the woods, looking around. She stopped by a rock and looked up into the trees. Bad idea.

Under the rock was a small space, small enough for a leprechaun to fit under.

She felt something touching her leg and jolted away from the rock. She fell onto the ground and noticed that whatever it was, had scraped her when she went foward.

A little man with red hair and was wearing all green came out from under the rock.

Elektra looked at it in disbelief. Is that a leprechaun?

"Hello dearie, I was wondering if you could help me."

"W..with what?"

"I'm looking for me gold. Do you know where it might be?"

"No I don't know where your gold is."

"LIAR!" It walked toward her and she backed up against a tree.

"Don't lie to me lass, now I want you to tell me where me gold is."

"I'm telling you, I don't know where your gold is!"

It walked closer to her and showed her his hand, which had sharp, long nails.

"You're going to tell me where me gold is..." He placed his hand on her chest with his claws preparing to dig into her heart. "If you don't I'll have to kill you."

Kimiko: "Arrow Sparrow!" She used it to hit the leprechaun. He disappeared. "Elektra, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"You're bleeding. Did that thing do that to you?"

"Yeah, but I'm ok. Let's get out of here though." She stood up and they both headed back to the beach.

Elektra: "Guys! Get out of the water!"

Rai: "Oh come on! We're staying in!"

Kimiko: "Let me do this. SHARK! There's a shark in the water!"

They all started panicking and swam out of the water. Rai kept paddling through the sand and hit a rock.

Omi: "Where is the shark? I see no shark."

Elektra: "Because there isn't one."

All three of them shouted: "WHAT?"

Kimiko: "But we're leaving, there's this thing here that attacked Elektra."

Rai: "You sure you're not making this up too?"

Elektra: "We're not. See." She showed them the cut with 3 claw marks.

Omi: "Elektra, you are bleeding, we must go back to the temple ASP!"

Rai: "A, S, A, P."

They gathered their beach gear and headed to the temple.

--------------------------------------------

A shen gong wu had revealed itself. One that wasn't really useful. All it did was turn into a small crab that pinched your enemy. It was pretty lame, but Chase had nothing better to do so he went after it anyway. He was walking on the beach when something caught his eye. Elektra was lying in her bathing suit on the sand, looking at the sky. She looked over at him. "Hi."

"Elektra? What are you doing out here?"

"I'm taking a break from everything. Is that a problem?"

"No, but why would you be out here alone. Shouldn't the other monks be with you?"

She stood up and flipped her hair. "I got bored with them. Besides I wanted to talk to you alone."

"What did you want to talk about?"

She started walking over to him. "Us. I wanted to talk about us. After all, we're all alone. Nobody else is here."

"What about us?"

She put her hand on his cheek. "Well, I want to be with you."

He couldn't believe what she was saying.

"I've decided that I want to join you. Is that alright?"

"Of course it is, but why the sudden change?"

She put her arms around him. "Let's just say you have something I want." An evil grin spread across her face and her nails extended outward. She prepared to dig them directly through his back.

"I'm glad you took my offer, but it isn't exactly for you." He pushed her away and she landed on the ground.

Tears welled up in her eyes. "I thought you wanted me on your side!"

"Of course I'd want you on my side...if you were Elektra."

She had an angry expression on her face. "You think your so smart. I will get you!"

"Who are you and what do you want from me?"

She laughed evilly, then her voice changed into the leprechauns. "I want me gold!"

Chase took out the piece of gold and threw it on the ground. She or, he grabbed it.

"Now you have your gold, get out of my sight."

"I thank you lad, now I only have to get the rest of it." It disappeared and Chase left the beach.

----------------------------------------------

Jack was watching tv and eating popcorn.

"Don't go in the kitchen, he's going to kill you!" He ate his popcorn while watching a horror movie.

The lady on the tv opened the door and saw nothing, then a hand grabbed her from behind and she screamed.

At that moment, a hand grabbed him. "AAAHHHHHH!" He jumped out of the seat.

"Who are you? What are you? Are you some kind of gnome or dwarf?"

"I'm not a gnome, and I'm not a dwarf. I'm a leprechaun!"

"AAAHHH! What do you want from me?"

"Well, you better stop your screaming or I'll kill you!"

"AAAHHHH!" He ran up the stairs and out of the house, and hovered away with his hover bot."

"I'll get you! And your little...thingtoo!"

------------------------------------------------

Master Fung: "You should be alright now Elektra." Her cut was bandaged up.

Elektra: "Thank you Master Fung."

Clay: "So what exactly happened?"

Kimiko: "She got attacked by some...thing."

Omi: "This is most confusing. What sort of a thing?"

Elektra: "It was a..."

Dojo: "We have unwanted company outside." They all headed out to see Jack Spicer.

Rai: "What are you doing here?"

Jack: "Please! You have to help me! There's this thing after me!"

Clay: "Good luck fending for yourself."

Rai: "Yeah, this is probably just a trap so you can sneak in and get our wu."

Jack: "NO! Good idea, but NO! Elektra, you believe me, please let me stay with you!"

Rai: "Come on guys, let's leave the little boy who cried wolf to his stories."

Omi: "Where's the little boy who cried wolf?"

"Well, looks like all the thiefs are here."

Jack: "There it is!" He ran over to Elektra and held on to her for dear life.

Rai: "What the heck is that ugly little pigme thing?"

"I'm a leprechaun! I'll kill you all!"

Elektra: "Get into the temple now!" They all ran inside and boarded up the place.

Rai: "What the heck is that?"

Elektra: "It's a leprechaun. The thing that attacked me in the woods by the beach."

Jack: "It attacked me too. The thing scares me! He wants to kill me!"

Elektra: "We're not going to let it kill you."

Jack: "Oh thankyou Elektra!" He ran over to her and hugged her. "Thankyou! I knew I could count on you!"

Elektra: "Please let me go now." She pushed him away and looked through the blinds on the window.

Kimiko: "What's it doing out there?"

Elektra: "It's just sitting there. Staring at me."

It pointed at her than at himself, then blew a kiss toward her.

She closed the blinds. "That is so disgusting! I need to hurl."

Rai looked through the blinds. It sat there with an expression of hatred. It put his finger by his neck and moved it. "Kill."

Kimiko: "What does that thing want?"

Elektra: "Probably only one thing, the only thing it actually cares about, his gold."

The 4 boys had nervous expressions on their faces.

Clay: "What would it do to get its gold back?"

Elektra: "Anything. Disguise itself, follow you, even kill."

Omi: "I don't want to be killed!"

Jack: "Me neither!"

Kimiko: "Is there something you'd like to tell us?"

Rai: "We found some gold in the woods so we took it."

Elektra: "You...you...you idiots! Are you crazy? That thing could kill us all!"

Clay: "We're real sorry, we didn't know."

Omi took the bag and gave it to Elektra. She looked at Jack. "Man, I could've bought so much stuff." He gave the bag to her.

Kimiko: "Where are you going with the gold?"

Elektra: "I'm giving it back so he won't kill us!" She walked out the door. He was...gone.

"Look, I have your gold. I want you to take it and leave us all alone."

"What's this about me gold?" He appeared next to her and grabbed her wrist.

"I have your gold...here, take it." She kneeled down and put it on the ground.

"Me gold!" He took his free hand and grabbed the two bags and spilled them out.

"Well, thankyou lass." He kissed her on her cheek. She stood up and ran to the door where everyone else was, disgusted.

"...Wait a minute...I'm missing a piece."

Elektra: "But I thought that..."

"Give me me gold piece!"

Rai: "But we don't have it!"

Leprechaun: "Well you better go and find it...cause if you don't..." Elektra appeared next to him and he grabbed her wrist. "She dies." They both disappeared.

--------------------------------------------

Chase got there awhile after Elektra was taken.

Omi: "What are you doing here?

Chase: "I am here to warn you, there is a leprechuan looking..."

Rai: "Looking for his gold. We know. We gave him all his gold and he's still not happy."

Chase: "You gave him all of his gold back?"

Clay: "Yep, he says there's one piece miss'in but we gave him all of it."

Kimiko: "We have to find that piece though."

Rai: "Maybe he'll realize he was wrong, then he'll give Elektra back to us."

Chase: "He took Elektra?"

Omi: "Yes, and he says if we do not return his piece of gold, she will die."

Rai: "Yeah, but when he realizes he's wrong, we'll get her back."

Chase: "Do you know just how deadly those things are? He won't ever give her back! He could torture her, kill her, or do anything else to her. He doesn't care about anything besides his gold."

Omi: "But we gave him all of his gold."

Chase: "...I have an idea. Give me the shen gong wu that makes replicas of objects."

----------------------------------------------

He used the shen gong wu to make a replica of the gold coin. He went back into the forest in search of the leprechaun. He found its' "house" which was a tree. The tree opened and he walked in.

leprechaun: "Oh it's you, what do you want?"

"I have your gold, now tell me where Elektra is."

"Well, let's just say her blood smells as good as it tastes."

"You...you didn't. If you...I'll kill you!"

"Hold on lad, It was a trick. I didn't kill her...yet. But I will say, she has a very rare blood type. One in a million that lass."

"Where is she?"

"Are you sure you want to see her?"

"Yes. Now show me where she is." He said through gritted teeth.

"All right then." He walked over to small table where there was a salt shaker on it. "There she is."

"Dont' play tricks with me! Show me where she is!"

"You're no fun lad." He took a white cloth, then placed it on top of the salt shaker. He pressed down on it until the cloth was against the table. He pulled away and the salt shaker was gone. He put the cloth flat on the table, then picked it up from the center, and a small cage appeared, with Elektra lying unconsious inside.

"What did you do to her?"

"Let's just say, she wasn't to cooperative. I thought I'd shrink her down to size." He started laughing.

"How...how dare you! How dare you do that to her!"

"I wanted me gold, I'd do anything for it."

"You greedy little midget!"

"I'm not the only greedy one, humans are even greedier, and you're no different. You're obsessed with treasure like me!"

"I am not obsessed with treasure. Those trinkets mean nothing to me."

"Oh, but not all treasure is gold. Your treasure happens to be a trinket with blue eyes and black hair with red streaks. I must say, you have a fine gem. Your just as greedy with her, as any other man would be with their treasure. Admit it, you would never let anyone touch her except you. If you could, you probably wouldn't even let anyone lay eyes on her except you."

"Just let her go."

"Not until I get me gold. I get me gold, and your lass will be free."

"You want your gold so badly?" He took the piece. "Then go get it." He threw it. The leprechaun ran after it and Chase grabbed the cage and ran out the door, and went to his lair.

--------------------------------------------

He carefully took her out of the cage and held her in his hand. She couldn't be any more than six inches tall. He gently placed her on a pillow on a table and walked away.

Elektra woke up awhile later. She stood up, but then instantly fell back down onto the pillow. She sat on her knees and looked around. It certainly didn't look like the leprechauns home, if you could call it a home. That was one place she defiinately didn't want to go back to. She crawled off the pillow and walked around, staring at how huge the place looked. She was looking upward and didn't notice the edge of the table. She walked right off the edge. "AAAHHH!" Chase caught her in his hand, before she hit the ground. She looked up at him.

"What? What the...what happened? Did everything suddenly grow like a hundred feet tall?" She shouted.

"No, you just shrunk down to six inches tall."

She stared blankly at him. "I'm...I'm...TINY!"

He placed her back on the table.

"Wait a minute, how did you find me?"

"I knew the leprechaun took you, so I went after him."

"You gave him back his gold?"

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean not exactly?"

"I made a replica of the gold coin, and tricked him into thinking it was the real one."

She walked over to the edge of the table and sat down.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving, that's what I'm doing."

"And where, may I ask are you going?"

"I'm going back to the temple. That thing will kill them after he finds out that isn't his gold." She slided down the table leg and started walking to the stairs. She noticed there were like a thousand stairs, each about as tall as her.

"You're not going anywhere, you're six inches tall."

"I have to do something!" She was preparing to start the journey of a thousand steps.

Chase grabbed her and picked her up. "Let me go!" She pounded her fists on his hand, which wasn't effective.

"You're not going anywhere."

"Please just let me go! You're squishing me!"

He loosened his grip on her. He hadn't realized how hard he was gripping her.

"What am I going to do? I'm as small as a doll!"

"We'll fix this...somehow." He put her back on the table.

"But I don't even know how to get back to my normal size!" She started crying. "By now that thing could've killed everyone."

A look of sadness spread across his face. "Fine, I'll take you back to the temple."

She looked up at him. "Really?" He nodded. "Thankyou!" She went to hug him, then remembered her size.

They both headed to the temple.

---------------------------------------------

Kimiko: "Is that thing still out there?"

Rai: "Yep, and it's sharpening its claws...wait a minute, what's Chase doing here?"

leprechaun: "Well, it's the trickster. Where's me gold?" It shouted.

Chase: "We don't have it."

leprechaun: "Well, I see your lass is still a bit short." He laughed.

Chase: "Your a leprechaun, you like making deals and bargaining."

"You got me attention lad, what did you have in mind?"

"A showdown. If I win you are banished and never allowed to return. And you return Elektra back to her regular size."

"But if I win, I get all your treasure and you all die. And when I say all your treasure, I mean the lass too."

"I agree. A bargain?" They shook hands. "A bargain, lad."

Dojo: "A regular showdown, haven't seen one of those in a while."

The environment changed into more of a woodsy environment. Everyone that was watching were standing on a seperate piece of land, above the battle.

leprechaun: "But just so we don't run into any problems like last time..." A cage formed around Elektra, made out of vines with thorns that was hovering in the air. "I'll make sure she can't escape."

Rai: "Elektra?"

Clay: "You're like six inches tall!"

Elektra: "I didn't notice."

leprechaun/Chase: "Gong ye tan pie!" The leprechaun instantly disappeared then reappeared behind him and kicked him.

Kimiko: "Isn't that cheating?"

"We're on my turf now, anything goes. And did I mention, you get one wish to use throughout the whole game. Use it wisely though." The leprechaun kept disappearing and reappearing. Chase started to tire out. He wasn't sure how long it was going on for.

"Gett'n tired yet lad?" He kicked him. "I can do this for hours on end!"

Elektra: "Wait a minute, I know what he can do. Chase! Leprechauns can't help but...HM!" The leprechaun wished she would zip her lips and it actually happened. She couldn't unzip it.

"I may have used up me wish, but it was worth it." He continued his trick of illusion.

'_Leprechauns...they can't help but...they can't help but...shine shoes. They love shining shoes. That's it!'_

"Time for my wish...I wish for...a box of shoes."

Everyone stared blankly at him. A box full of shoes appeared infront of him. He grabbed a bunch and threw them at the leprechaun. he ran over to each one and started shining them with his handkerchief.

"Good riddens midget." He attacked him by using a variety of kicks and punches and won. "You remember our deal, it's time you left."

"NO! This isn't possible! Curse you! Curse..." He disappeared. The land went back to normal and the cage around Elektra disappeared and she went back to her normal size.

Jack: "Hey look, I found a gold coin. It was in my pocket the whole time...uh oh." The 4 monks started attacking him.

Elektra ran over to Chase and hugged him. "Thankyou so much."

"I officially hate leprechauns now." He left.

------------------------------------------------

Omi: "Let's promise never to take anything that doesn't belong to us ever again. They all agreed.

It would've been nice to have a happy ending. Unfortunately, it wasn't all that happy. Wuya had been watching the battle since it first started and was shocked to see how Chase had actually allowed Elektra to hug him. Then she started thinking about the fact that one of the monks had even said they used to be friends. She began to realize something, and a few thoughts popped into her head.

-------------------------------------------------

**Sorry it took so long. I wasn't sure if I should do a chapter for St. Patrick's Day, then I started to get writer's block, and I got really busy. Hopefully I'll be able to post the next chapter Friday or Saturday. But because of the delay, I have a present for you. I am going to tell you about the next chapter. It's going to be called either Captured by the Enemy, Captured by the Idiot, or Captured by the Idiot Enemy. I'm not sure yet, but basically Elektra gets kidnapped by, you guessed it, Jack. She's stuck at his house and can't escape. She sits there while he talks, and talks, she wakes up and he's still talking! It drives her nuts and of course, as you people probably know, he has a huge crush on her. He sets up a special dinner and everything. Then, he starts asking questions that make Elektra wonder how he knows certain things, especially since he asks why she likes Chase and all kinds of other things. Anyway, once again, Sorry! But please, please! review on your way out! Goodbye, and don't steal a leprechauns gold. After reading this chapter, I hope you all learned a valuable lesson.**


	14. Chapter 14 Captured by the Idiot

**Ok. I said I would post this soon, so I basically am. Anyway, my EVIL little monkey cousins are sleeping over this Saturday night. I don't know if I'm going to survive, so I'm typing and posting this now. Thanks to Akiko142 I will call this chapter, Captured by the Idiot. So, basically The monks are fighting, blah, blah, blah. While fighting Jack captures Elektra, blah, blah, blah. He takes her back to his evil lair which is really the basement in his house, blah, blah, blah. As you people should have noticed by now, he has a huge crush on her, blah, blah, blah. While there, he trys to act like the most evilist dude in the whole world, (which he will never be) just to show off to her, which really doesn't impress her. He tries so many things to get her to like him and it all fails. The worst part for Elektra is the fact that he talks to her and doesn't shut up. She falls asleep and wakes up to him STILL talking. And that's only part of it. So, enjoy!**

**----------------------------------------------**

Omi: "You will not win Jack Spicer!"

Rai: "Yeah! Especially since you lost yesterday, the day before yesterday, last week."

Clay: "And the week before that, the day before the week before that."

Kimiko: "In shorter terms, you always lose."

Elektra: "I haven't been here all that long, and you haven't won once."

Jack: "I won before I let you go!"

Elektra: "Technically, I'm the one who won, and I left you."

Jack: "ARGH! Jackbots attack!"

Elektra: "Don't you ever fight for yourself, or at least get new weapons?"

Jack: "I do have a new weapon! I just don't know if it works yet."

Everyone continued fighting. Elektra finished defeating the last robot and headed to the shen gong wu."

Jack: "NO! I can't lose for the 5th time!"

Rai: "12th this month!"

Jack took out one of his new inventions which was a...stick? He pointed the stick at her and thing had metalic ropes that shot out of it. It hit Elektra, and the ropes wrapped around her and shocked her with electricity. She fell to the ground unconsious.

Jack: "Wow. I did it. I won! I actually won!" He did the same thing to the rest of the monks, and left with the shen gong wu, and something else.

-----------------------------------------------

Elektra woke up in a dark place. She tried to sit up but had some difficulty. Her entire body had a tingling sensation. When she moved the tingling turned into sharp little stings that coursed through her body.

Jack: "I bet you never saw that coming."

Elektra: "What did you do? Why can't I move?"

Jack: "Well let's see, you were shocked by alot of electricity. It's only natural that after the shock you wouldn't be able to move much of your body for a few hours."

Elektra: "Great. So what are you going to do to me now?"

Jack: "Right now...I just want to talk." And that's exactly what he did. He talked and he talked and he talked. She dozed off, due to boredom, and woke up to find him STILL talking. The good thing was, she could move her body a bit more. She managed to get into a sitting position and reached for her swords.

"They're not there if that's what you're looking for." She looked up at him.

"I put them in a safe place so you can't get them."

"So how long am I suppose to stay here for?"

"A long time."

"Great, I get to listen to my worst enemy."

"Of course I'm your worst enemy, I'm the evilist of them all! HA!HA!"

"No, by worst I meant most annoying."

"I'm still the evil prince of darkness. Everyone shall soon fear me!"

"Oh yeah, they'll be really afraid of a guy that can't even put on the same socks."

"I can put on the same pair of socks!"

"Oh really, then why is one of your socks green and the other brown?"

"...That's none of your business. Soon you'll fear me too, and everyone else. Just call me...The Dark Lord, Prince of Evil."

"Whatever you say...Dork Lord."

"HEY! It's not Dork Lord!...But good diss."

"Can I leave now? I'm getting pretty bored."

"No you can't leave. I have to go through all my evil accomplishments and brag about how evil I am." He started showing her a bunch of inventions he made, and how he planned on taking over the world. She sat there in a cage, bored out of her skull.

"So once I get all the shen gong wu it's off to world domination baby! You know, once I take over the world and become the supreme prince of darkness you and I can spend some quality time together. I'll even let you rule a part of the world. Iceland, Antarctica, Canada, take your pick.

"I'll pass on the world domination thing."

"You'll change your mind after I take over the world."

"No, I don't think I will."

"Oh yeah, before I forget. I have a plan to defeat those xiaolin losers and get their shen gong wu too. All I have to do, is wait till late tonight, and then I will sneak over there with my robots and a band of dwarfs on flying beaver tailed babies and destroy the temple. It's pure brilliance! HAHAHA!"

"Um...where are you gonna get a band of dwarfs on flying beaver tailed babies?"

"...Scratch that. I'll sneak over there with my robots and I'll bring the monkey staff to control an entire army of monkeys!"

"Where are you gonna get the monkeys?"

"Simple, sneak over to the local zoo and then get the band of monkeys. The monks won't see any of it coming, so it'll be a surprise, so they won't be prepared, so I can defeat them and get all of their shen gong wu and take over the temple. So much for a stupid plan, since that one is shear brilliance!"

"You wouldn't dare, do that to my friends."

"I would dare. After all, there's not much you can do. You're stuck in that cage, and so weak that you can't get out."

It was true too. She was weak due to the electricity and had no way of escaping.

"Well look at the time, if you'll excuse me, I have a temple to take over. Oh, and don't worry I'll be back for you." He left.

-----------------------------------------------

He went to the local zoo with the monkey staff and controlled the monkeys there. He, the monkeys, and his robots headed to the temple for a sneak attack. He set up a line of monkeys and robots on each side of the temple. He went down to the shen gong wu vault and started grabbing all the shen gong wu.

Omi: "We have caught you Jack Spicer, with your hands red."

Rai: "Red handed."

Kimiko: "Where's Elektra?"

Clay: "Yeah, you dirty snake in the grass."

Jack: "You shouldn't be worried about her." A bunch of monkeys came up from behind the monks and attacked them. "You should be more worried about yourselves. Monkey Staff!" He turned into a monkey and sent the rest of the monkeys and robots out, to attack the rest of the temple. Within minutes, it was already taken over.

"And you never thought that would happen, did you? My plan was full proof! Everything worked out perfectly, and now I have the temple, all of your shen gong wu, and Elektra. Things are finally working out for the Jack man. Well, I have to get going now, I told Elektra I'd be back. So, since you guys won't be going anywhere, I'll just leave my robots and monkey army here. HA!HA!"

------------------------------------------------

Elektra tried to escape but she couldn't. She had been watching the whole thing though, since Jack had one of the robots record it as they fought, and it played back on the tv screen. She couldn't believe it. Jack had actually won. He took over the temple and got all the shen gong wu.

"I'm back baby! And I see you got to watch the whole show. I told you my plan would work."

There was only one thing she could do to have any hopes of being free, so she could go help her friends.

"Yeah, you were amazing."

"I told you to stop...you didn't diss me. It's a miracle!"

"So, what are your next plans?"

"I'm going to use all the shen gong wu, my monkeys, and robots, and take over the world! HAHA!"

"Wow, that's alot of work. Need any help?"

He stared blankly at her. "Are you serious?"

"Why wouldn't I be serious?"

"Well, you could...help me take over the world...yeah, this is great! With you by my side I'll be invincible! Wait a minute, but won't Chase be mad? He'll kill me!"

"What? What does he have to do with any of this?"

"Well, seeing how you two..." He had difficulty saying the word. "ll l..o..ve eachother."

"What are you talking about!"

"Well let's see, he saved you that time when you fell off the cliff, and brought you back to his evil lair, I came to raid the temple one time and saw how he beat that guy Adrien, then brought you to your room, and then you were acting all lovey dovey, and then there was the whole thing with the leprechaun. Who knows what else happened."

"You...you were spying all those times!"

"One time I was spying, the other times I just happened to be there."

"Just so you know, we used to be friends."

"You mean, your free?"

"Yes, I'm not going out with anyone."

"ALRIGHT! I do have a chance to go out with you!...Are you ok?"

"Yeah...I just threw up a bit in my mouth."

"Time to take over the world! I'll be invincible! HAHA!"

"Um...could you let me out of the cage now?"

"Wait a minute..."

'_Great, he figured the plan out.'_

"I forgot about my cookies upstairs. Oh well, cookies can wait." He let her out of the cage.

She was just about to go for her swords when Chase appeared on the tv screen.

"There are rumors that you actually succeeded in taking over the temple, Spicer."

"Yep, it was all me. My evil genius brain came up with a pretty good plan."

"...What is she doing there?"

"Oh, Elektra is my new partner in evil." He put his arm around her shoulder. "She finally figured out how totally evil I am and decided to join me once I take over the world."

He gave him a confused and unbelieving look, then looked at Elektra and new it was all a plan.

"...Well, good luck with your plans." He disappeared from the screen.

"Well, time to start the whole plan with world domination."

"Sorry, but you're not taking over the world." She grabbed his arm and flipped him onto the ground then went toward her swords.

"You are gonna pay big time!" He went for the stick thing that had defeated Elektra before. "AAHH!" Elektra took one of her swords, flipped it in the air, and threw it directly at his arm. It pinned the sleeve of his jacket straight onto the wall. She walked over to him and took the stick thingy and snapped it in half.

"But...but I thought you wanted to be my sidekick."

"I had a sudden change in mind." She took her sword back. "Oh yeah, this is for capturing me, hurting my friends, and stealing from us." She punched him and gave him a black eye. He fell to the ground unconsious.

-----------------------------------

Elektra went back to the temple and defeated all the robots, then she used the Tongue of Si Ping to get the monkeys to go back to the zoo.

Omi: "Elektra! You have returned to us!"

"Yeah, and I got all the shen gong wu back."

Clay: "Boy, what a bad day we had."

Kimiko: "Yeah, but at least everything's back to normal now."

Rai: "Yep, another day, but no dollar."

Omi: "Why? Was there suppose to be a dollar here?"

------------------------------------

"Well, well, well. I knew there was something about this girl."

The freaky little bean dude, had sent Yin Yang over to Jack's place to see if the rumors were true. The bird replayed the discussion between Jack and Elektra.

"Well let's see, he saved you that time when you fell off the cliff, and brought you back to his evil lair, I came to raid the temple one time and saw how he beat that guy Adrien, then brought you to your room, and then you were acting all lovey dovey, and then there was the whole thing with the leprechaun. Who knows what else happened."

"You...you were spying all those times!"

"One time I was spying, the other times I just happened to be there."

"Just so you know, we used to be friends."

"You mean, your free?"

"Yes, I'm not going out with anyone."

"Hm. Now I wonder if what she says is true, they USED to be friends. I wonder, is it possible that they could be more than just friends? Well...there's one way to figure it out, and then there's MY way." He started laughing evilly.

---------------------------------------

**I know I said I'd post it by Friday or Saturday but I had writers block and I was sick. Sorry. But, the ending of this chapter poses a threat which could be a huge problem in the future. Anyway, I have bad news for all of you. You are all probably going to hate and want to kill me. Shugotenshi Sakura I know, already said she'll kill me at school...with a chainsaw. (Gulp) You probably will do the same. I am very afraid now. But it has to happen. In probably the next chapter...y'know how like all of you like the idea of ChasexElektra? I't's going to be, (And you're all going to scream.) ElektraxVictor. I KNOW! But it has to happen. He's going to come back, find Elektra, stay at the temple for a few days, then leaves. Unfortunately, all the monks think they would make a cute couple. Word of advice: Don't EVER let Omi play matchmaker. There's glue involved and then...mistletoe? Worst part is, Chase sees them, gets really mad, starts breaking things, his fairy consious helps, then hurts himself by accident and is just REALLY mad. You all hate me don't you? And you know how much Chase hates him from the Band Camp chappie. But, there is good news! I'm going to make it all up to you! There's this thing, and they end up alone together, and they BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP. This line has been disconnected, please try your call again at a different time. Sorry, I can't tell you about what happens, but it will make all of you VERY happy. And it'll make you regret killing me twenty different ways and times. So, just keep reading and reviewing, then you'll get the chapter you people will love. Goodbye, I need to make sure the patient Roger is doing well in recovery. I performed immediate surgery since Roger was gushing banana blood. After, I put him in a full body cast and signed it. (Yes, I did do surgery on a broken banana.) Goodbye!**


	15. Chapter 15 The Necklace of Command

**Sorry for the long wait. I've been sick, busy, and I had writers block on how to do the chapter. Besides that, I just wanted you people to wait for the next chapter. They make us wait on tv. I hate when they do that. HATE, HATE, HATE! Ok, I think I'm done now...HATE! Now I'm done. Alrighty then, because of the long wait, I decided to make the chapter you guys are gonna hate, the next one after this. You guys should be decently happy with this. But if you're not, I'm gonna ARGH! O shizel gzzen garr bddagddagaddagg sheezen block howry 3214 blockn brakken 41926. Don't ask. You really don't want to know. REALLY. So, here's the chapter and enjoy!**

**--------------------------------**

"So...what does it do?"

"I told you, I don't know!"

"All that trouble over a stupid necklace and we have no idea what it does. All that!"

"I think Elektra should get to use it first. She's the one who got it."

"Yes Kimiko. She should be the first to use it, even though we do not know what it does."

"Yeah, I guess I'll take it." She took the rusted brown necklace with the dark purple stone and put it around her neck.

"I still want to know what it does." Repeated Raimundo annoyingly.

"I told you I can't remember what it ...new shen gong wu!"

"Which one is it this time partner?"

"It's called The Ring of Command. It...don't start being annoying again."

Omi: "That's highly unusual. The Necklace of Command and The Ring of Command."

Rai: "It's called coinsidence."

"The shen gong wu is called Coinsidence? I thought it was called The Ring of Command.

"Just forget it Omi."

-----------------------------

"Where is it? I've been looking forever and I can't find it!" Jack searched aimlessly for the shen gong wu.

Kimiko: "Ever think that you're just too stupid?"

"I'm not stupid! Just because I cheated on that IQ test, doesn't mean I am stupid!"

Elektra: "You cheated on an IQ test? Well, if it was against a chair and 2 candy bracelets I guess you wouldn't even be able to beat them."

"It wasn't against a chair and 2 candy bracelets, but good diss."

Omi: "Dojo, where is the shen gong wu?"

"It's...umm...uhh...I'm not sure. It's a little fuzzy to sense."

Omi: "You have fuzzy senses?"

Rai: "Never mind Omi."

Chase: "I believe you're a little late in retrieving the shen gong wu."

Omi: "Chase Young, what are you doing here?"

"Just here for the shen gong wu. Rumor has it, it's actually a very useful one."

Dojo: "See, I know it's useful, and very dangerous in the wrong hands. But, I don't know what it does."

Chase: "Well, we'll find out shortly. Ring of Command!"

He put the ring on, and the purple stone in the center started glowing. The stone on Elektra's necklace began to glow as well.

Elektra: "Guys...I think there's something wrong with this necklace." The light shone brightly, then stopped.

Omi: "Elektra...Are you alright?"

Kimiko: "What was that?"

Clay: "Yeah. That was some strange light."

Rai: "Hello...earth to Elektra. What's wrong with you?" He waved his hand infront of her face and she didn't react.

Dojo: "Huh. It looks like nobody's home."

Chase: "...Elektra?"

She looked up at him. "Yes master?" She knelt on the ground.

Omi: "Master?"

Clay: "I'm sorry, what did you just call him?"

Rai: "This is some sort of joke, right?"

Kimiko: "...No, I don't think it is. Look at her."

Dojo: "Strange light, Nobody's home look, bowing to the enemy and calling him master? She's under control!"

Chase: "Really? Elektra, rise." She stood up. "Yes master?"

"I have a job for you to do. Fight the other monks, and make sure none of them are standing. Including the insect."

Jack: "What! Why me?"

Elektra: "Yes master." She turned to face them, and took her swords out.

Clay: "Seriously partner, you are not going to listen to him."

Rai: "Yeah, come on. We're your friends."

Kimiko: "Why would you even listen to him? We're your friends, not him."

Omi: "Elektra, you are under control by Chase Young. Do not listen to him. Fight it!"

Chase: "Oh, that's exactly what she's going to do. She's going to fight. But not me, she'll fight you."

Elektra ran at them and tried to slice them with her swords. Rai jumped into the air to avoid her attack. He landed on the ground and she went at him again but instead of attacking with her swords, she put them in her sheaths and threw punches at him. He went to throw a punch at her and she ducked down and punched him in his stomach. The force from the attack sent him flying into the ground.

Elektra went after Kimiko next. "I'd hate to do this to you Elektra, but I don't have much of a choice. Arrow Sparrow!" Elektra dodged each attack and managed to jump in the air and land right next to her. She low kicked her which brought her down.

Clay: "Hold on partner! Look, I don't want to fight you." Elektra went at him and tried to throw punches at him. He grabbed her wrist, right before she hit his face. She gripped his wrist and flung him into the dirt. He got back up and rubbed his head. She jumped up from behind him and kicked him in his back, sending him down.

Omi: "Please Elektra, do not fight me. I am not your enemy." Elektra stood in a fighting stance. She went at him and he dodged her attacks. "I may not fight you, but I can still stop you. Orb of Tournami, Ice!" He used the orb to freeze her feet to the ground so she couldn't move. "Haha!" Elektra took one of her swords from the sheath and threw it at Omi, catching his sleeve and pinning it to the tree. She took her other sword, and broke the ice with it. She ran at him, and held her sword up in the air, ready to strike. He pulled his sleeve out just in time. She grabbed her other sword and looked for him. She put her swords in the sheaths and listened. He came out of the tree from behind her, and was going to kick her. She grabbed his leg and flung him foward, then kicked him. He landed on the ground with the rest of the monks.

Jack: "Uh, I'll just be LEAVING!" He used his hover bot, and flew up into the air. Elektra took out both her swords and flipped them in her hands, then threw them at him. Both swords sliced threw the rods holding the propellers, and he went down. The swords came back to her like boomerangs, and she put them back in the sheaths.

Chase smiled at the sight of the fallen warriors, and the insect, lying in a heap on the ground. He really could use this to his advantage. "Elektra, our work here is done. We're leaving now."

"Yes master." They both went to his evil lair.

-----------------------

Wuya was pacing back and forth, waiting to see if he had gotten the shen gong wu. The door opened, and she stopped pacing.

"Did you get the wu?"

"Of course I got the wu, and I got something else too." He stepped aside and Elektra walked in.

"WHAT! What is she doing here?" She yelled.

"Elektra is now on the heylin side. She will be my new apprentice. She'll be staying here for a long time."

"You're joking right? She's a wicen, and not just any wicen, the grand daughter of the banisher. THE BANISHER!"

"You don't think I know that? All the more reason for her to be my apprentice. Her power is great, and after more training she can become even more powerful than she already is."

"I still say that it's a mistake to let that little brat be your apprentice."

"Fortunately, you don't have a say in the matter. In fact, you don't have a say in anything anymore."

"What? What do you mean I don't have a say in anything?" She shouted.

"Let's see, how can I say this in a way you'll understand? You're being let go, I no longer need your services, you're fired...you're riding the slow pony through the rubber forest?"

"The slow pony through the rubber forest?"

"Never Mind! Just leave."

"You can't kick me out!"

"Maybe I can, maybe I can't, but I'll let Elektra do it for me. Elektra, kick her out." And that's what she did. She literally kicked Wuya out. (Just like when Sora got his butt kicked literally!)

"Finally she's gone!"

Chase: "You again? I told you to get out!"

"And I'll say it again, You can choose your friends but you can't choose your fairy conscience."

Earlier in the day, when Chase woke up there was a fairy in his room. It told him it was his fairy conscience, and that her name is Sasha, but said to call her Sa-chan since it was cuter. He said he'd rather jump off a cliff. The fairy kept bothering him all day, and he tried his best to ignore her. Unfortunately, he mentioned the whole slow pony and rubber forest thing, since she just said it.

Chase: "Fine then, Elektra get rid of her." Elektra didn't move. "Elektra, I said get rid of her!"

Sasha: "HAHA! I told you, no one can see me except you, and you can't get rid of me."

"ARGH! How long are you going to be here for?"

"I'm going to be staying with you forever!...forever!...forever!...forever!...Sorry, the record was stuck."

Sasha, was indeed his fairy conscience. She really just appeared out of nowhere. Sasha is...is...undescribable. Just like my friend Veronika! Wait, Sasha is Veronika. Anyway, she's a small as a fairy, and has black fairy wings. (I think.)

Sasha: "So...who's this?"

"This is Elektra, my new apprentice."

"Oh, I see, she's your new girlfriend. Your new girlfriend in which, your controlling her so she does whatever you say."

"Sure...we'll go with that." In his mind he was thinking, 'FINALLY! YES!'

"Wow, you have a weird way with relationships. Controlling a person just to be your girlfriend. That's low..."

"Will you shutup! Just go somewhere else."

"Fine! Be mean!" She stuck her tongue out at him, then flew away.

"Elektra, follow me. I'll show you around." She followed him around the place and blah, blah, blah.

"This will be your room." He opened a door and lead her into the room. There was a huge canopy bed, a dresser with a mirror, a huge closet, and the ceiling which looked like the sky in late afternoon, which could change to night, morning, and just about anything else. It was an amazing room.

He went into the closet, then put some clothes on her bed and went to the doorway. "Put those on, and when your done meet me in the dining hall." He stared in the doorway, with his mouth open. She was started to change into the outfit he gave her.

The door slammed in his face. He staggered backward, only to see Sasha in front of him. Bad Chase! You're a bad, bad boy!" She started hitting him in the head with a rolled up magazine.

-----------------------------

He was sitting at the table in the dining hall, rubbing his head where Sasha had hit him countless times with the magazine. For a little fairy, she was pretty strong.

Elektra was walking down the hallway and heading to the dining thingymabob.

Sasha: "Dude, you look like a bug eyed frog, and your drooling." He didn't listen to her. "Uhhh." She took the magazine, and hit him in the back of the head with it.

"WHAT? Oh, Elektra, have a seat." She sat down in the chair at the table. Her new outfit, did infact make her look quite evil. She wore a red and black corset-type top with short sleeves that went off her shoulders, and had a long matching black skirt, edged with red that went down to her ankles. It was cut at the sides, and she had black heeled shoes. And of course, she wore the Necklace of Command around her neck. Her outfit really did match her long black hair with red streaks, though.

"Go head, and dig in. Stuff your face." Big mistake. She literally dug her hand into the food and stuffed it into her mouth.

Sasha: "...So...this is why you like her?"

Chase: "I guess I better choose my words more carefully."

Sasha: "No, really?"

They finished eating, and it was getting kind of late. He stood up and snapped his fingers. His 'cats' cleaned up the table. "Elektra, rise." She stood up. "It's getting late, if you'd like you can go to sleep..." He was cut off by a falling sound. He turned around, and saw Elektra on the ground, asleep.

Sasha: "Wow, she crashed hard."

Chase: "I really do have to watch what I say." He picked her up and carried her to her room. He put her in her bed and even tucked her in. He sat on the edge of the bed and brushed some hair out of her face. "Finally, you're where you belong." He leaned down and kissed her on her cheek. He stood up and went to the doorway. The ceiling detail, changed into a night sky and he closed the door.

Sasha: "Aw, how sweet."

"Will you stop spying on me and following me around!"

"Nope. I'm gonna do this for as long as I want."

"ARGH! Fine, I'm going to bed." He started heading to his room.

"Sweet dreams! If you find a cat in your bed she's mine!"

He stopped, then went into his room.

----------------------------------

The next morning, Chase woke up and went into the dining hall for breakfast. He sat down and waited, expecting Elektra to come join him, but she never came.

Sasha: "Maybe you have to go wake her up? I mean, you do have to tell her to do everything else."

"I better go check on her." He went to her room and opened the door. Sasha was right. She was sound asleep in her bed. He walked over to her. "Elektra, is time to wake up." He said in an actual gentle voice.

Sasha: "OMFG! You actually didn't yell! That's a first! I have to go inform the people!"

Chase: "You better not." He said angrily.

Sasha: "Corn?"

Chase: "...Alright. I'd rather not ask. Elektra woke up and sat up in her bed. "Come Elektra, it's time for breakfast."

Sasha: "BREAKFAST! Are there going to be pancakes, and waffles, ooh, ooh, and cereal? I like cereal. I LIKE CHOCOLATE MILK!"

Chase looked at her like she was crazy and then they all went to the dining hall.

"Have a seat Elektra. Go head and start eating...with a fork and knife."

Sasha: "I would've laughed so freak'n hard if you said the same thing as yesterday."

After they finished eating, Chase wanted to see just how well Elektra could fight.

"I want you to show me how well your fighting skills are. We'll fight so I can see what you need improvement on. Ready, go."

They started fighting. She was better than he thought. Her kicks and punches were nearly flawless. She moved with grace and was quick to counter attacks. The thing he paid most attention to was the fact that it seemed she was only in phase one. It seemed as if she could be even stronger than she was letting on. He remembered in the past, her grandfather wanted to see who could use their skills wisely enough to defeat an enemy. Elektra was strong enough to take out all 7 men. The only weapon that was given to her was a simple wooden staff. It was amazing to see how strong she was, how focused she was. She was as strong as any man. She was as brave as any man was too. Even on missions the duelists went on, she would always try to go, even if she was told it was to dangerous. She always argued saying, "Grandfather, I'm as good as a son!"

While he was busy thinking about old memories, he didn't pay attention when Elektra kicked him and he went flying into the wall.

Sasha: "HAHA! You got your butt kicked by a girl! Just like sora. Sora's hot!"

Chase stood back up and looked at Elektra. It wasn't the first time she had caught him off guard like that. In the past when she had done that, she ran to him and appologized, asking if he was ok. His reply had made her laugh and then he would tackle her onto the ground, and they'd both be laughing. Now, she had no expression. Nothing. He thought about that as he sat on his throne, with Elektra kneeling on the ground and resting her arms and head on the armrest. He looked down and put his hand on her head. Then again, he could live with Elektra like this as well.

Crow flew through the door and turned back into one of the fallen warriors he had collected over the years. "So, a knew shen gong wu has revealed itself. I think we should go out for this one. After all, you have been stuck in here for awhile and you deserve some fresh air. Elektra, let's go after the shen gong wu. You can introduce your new self to the monks and the disgraces to evil."

--------------------------------

Omi: "There's the shen gong wu!"

Jack: "Sorry small fry, this belongs to the Jackman."

Wuya: "I don't think so, this one's mine!"

Kimiko: "I don't think so!"

Jack: "Wait a minute, I thought you were with Chase. Why are you with Hannibal bean?"

Wuya: "That's none of your business!"

Chase: "Actually, I traded her for something even better." He moved aside and everyone saw Elektra.

Rai: "No way, she's actually on your side!"

Hannibal: "So, the monk actually joined the dark side."

Jack: (drooling) "And I thought you were hot before you went to the dark side!"

Chase: "So what do you say Elektra, why don't we show them what true evil is like?"

Elektra: "Whatever you say master."

Hannibal: "You've got to be joking, you're clearly outnumbered and outmatched!"

Chase: "And that's where you're clearly mistaken. Let's go Elektra." They began fighting. 2 against 7. The fight was so bad I have to show you this clip about a pink koala. See how graceful and calm it is, sitting in a tree eating a leaf? Alright, I think the fight's over.

You hear a lot of screaming, and see fire, and Jack being kicked around like a hackey sack. Whoops! That was entirely my bad! Back to the koala. (A few minutes later, and a few leafs later.) Trees and bushes were burning, and there were a bunch of bodies scattered on the ground.

Dojo: "I...can't...feel my...legs. I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS!"

Clay: "You...OW...don't have any...OW...legs...partner...OW!"

Jack was in feetle position sucking his thumb, all bruised up.

Chase: "Good job Elektra, I am very pleased with you."

"Thankyou master."

"Come Elektra, let's go home."

Hannibal Bean sat up and rubbed his head. He couldn't believe how strong they were together. He noticed something as he saw Chase and Elektra began to leave. When Elektra turned around, the sun reflected off something she was wearing around her neck. As Hannibal studied the object, he realized it was the Necklace of Command. Something else stood out even more that he noticed. As they were walking, Chase had put his arm around her waist as they walked. An evil thought came to his mind.

-------------------------------

When they got back to the evil lair, Chase was sitting on his throne with Elektra sitting on his lap sideways. It was getting really late and Chase was beginning to grow tired. "Elektra, it's time for bed. You can go to sleep now..." He just remembered about the whole 'choosing words more carefully.' Elektra fell asleep on him, with her head resting on his chest. He actually liked the position they were in. He decided not to disturb her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and began to drift off to sleep.

--------------------------------

It was morning, when Chase woke up. He opened his eyes.

"AAAHHHH! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Sasha was floating in the air, right in his face with a huge grin on her face.

"Goodmorning to you too. So did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I slept fine."

"I figured as much. Aaawww! How cute."

"What are you talking about?" He looked down and saw Elektra snuggled up against him with her head on his chest, and his arm around her. '_So it wasn't a dream.' _He thought to himself.

Sasha: "That is so cute. Wait, that doesn't sound right, especially since I'm talking about you and another person. So that explains the poster in your room! I knew she looked familiar!"

Chase: "You went through my room?...I mean, no I don't!"

Sasha: "Yes you do! In fact, I see you furiously make out with it for about an hour twice a day!"

Chase: "NO I DON'T! YOU HAVE NOT SEEN ME DO THAT!"

Sasha: "Ok, maybe I don't see you do it, but I do know you think about doing it. You think about alot of things. You dream some pretty weird things too, especially the one where you two are in the hot tub and your both..."

She was cut off by him. "SHUTUP! Before I destroy you!" He screamed.

Sasha: "Fine I'll shutup. Funny how you didn't deny it though." She flew away.

Chase: "Elektra, it's time to wake up." She opened her eyes and they both stood up. They ate breakfast, then went through some training. After that they took a break.

Chase was meditating. '_You know you want to, you know you want to. This is your consicience telling you that you know you want to. You dream about doing it, and you do it with your poster...'_

"Sasha, will you SHUTUP and LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"What? I'm only saying. Besides, you're not that smart are you?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because...you've got the girl of your dreams under your control and you haven't even thought once about doing anything."

"...My god, you're actually pretty smart. Tell me, what are you thinking about this very moment?"

"...CORN!"

"Never mind. I guess it was a one time deal." He stood up. "Elektra, come here." She walked into the room. "Yes master?"

He walked over to her. "Elektra, we've know eachother for a long, long time. And, we've been through alot of things together. Like that vampire, that kid I hated. What was his name again? Oh well, that leprechaun. I REALLY hated that leprechaun."

Sasha: "Will you get on with it already!"

"Shutup! This is a delicate situation."

"Delicate situation? Delicate like my butt!"

"Leave me alone you stupid flying fairy!"

The cats were watching the whole thing.

Cat 1: "Great, our master's finally lost it."

Cat 2: "What are you talking about? He never had it."

Cat 3: "Maybe we should get a psychologist."

Cat 2: "What's the point? The last 5 ran away screaming."

Chase: "Yeah well Sora's not hot!"

Sasha gasped. "You fiend, TAKE THAT BACK!"

"Never."

"You evil bastard! Go screw a cracker! Oh wait, you can't even kiss a girl. How can I expect you to do that?"

"Why on earth would I want to screw a cracker?"

Cat 2: "So did I miss anything?"

Cat 1: "No not really, he's still yelling at air."

Cat 3: "Did you bring the popcorn?"

Cat 2: "Yep, jumbo sized, and with extra butter."

And so, the fight went on for 2 days. After yelling, it turned into stupid questions and arguments.

(2 days later)

Sasha: "Wait, I thought a zebra was white with black stripes."

Chase: "I think it's black with white stripes. Wait...How'd we get into discussing this?"

Sasha: "I don't know, I can't remember." Elektra was still standing there.

Chase: "Oh yeah, I almost forgot." He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him until they were both pressed up against eachother. "Elektra, there's something I want you to do for me. Can you do it?"

"Anything, master."

Sasha: "Tell her to go get me the Full Metal Alchemist movie."

"NO SASHA." He said through gritted teeth.

"Elektra, I want you to kiss me."

"Yes master."

He started to bring his face down to hers. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms tighter around her waist and pulled her even closer to him. His lips were about to meet hers.

The door flew open. He heard it. He pulled his face away from hers and let go of her. '_Who would dare disturb me! I was so close! SO CLOSE! I guess it'll have to wait until after I take care of our 'visitors." _He went to the door and saw the monks in the doorway.

"How dare you disturb me!" He yelled angrily.

Rai: "And how dare you snatch our friend!"

They began fighting. The two main people that were fighting him was Omi and Rai. He thought for a second. Where were the other two monks? He realized what was going on. He stopped fighting and ran to where Elektra was suppose to be.

Clay: "Golden Finger!" He used it to get Elektra to freeze momentarily.

Kimiko pulled the Necklace of Command off from around her neck. The effect of the Golden Finger wore off.

Elektra: "Woah...what happened?...And what am I wearing?"

Clay: "You don't remember anything, do you partner?"

Elektra: "No, but I don't feel so great."

Kimiko: "Well at least you're back to normal now. We have to leave though." Elektra took a step, and wobbled, then fell back.

Clay caught her and tried to steady her.

Dojo: "The effects of the Necklace of Command. You get real drowsy and wobbly, and even pass out."

Elektra: "The what?" She got really wobbly again and passed out. Clay picked her up.

Chase struggled to get into the room, considering Omi was holding onto his leg and Rai was holding onto Omi. He dragged them into the room with him. "Leave her here, and I won't destroy you!"

Clay: "Sorry, but she's not under your control any longer."

Chase noticed the necklace in Kimiko's hand.

Rai and Omi joined the group.

"I'll only say it one more time, leave her and the shen gong wu here, and I won't destroy you."

Rai: "Let me think, no."

"ARGH!" Chase jumped at them.

Omi took the Golden Finger from Clay and used it. "Golden Finger!" He froze Chase momentarily. They left his lair with Elektra and headed back to the temple. Chase unfroze and landed on his stomach on the ground. He looked around. Elektra was gone. "ARGH!" He smached his fist on the floor.

Sasha: "Don't be mad Chasey. After all, you still have me!"

Chase glared at her.

"Well, you still have your poster and your dreams."

------------------------

Omi: "So she'll be alright Master Fung?"

"Yes she'll be fine. It's just a side affect since she was under the Necklace of Command."

Kimiko: "We're pretty lucky we got her out of there."

Rai: "No kidding. It didn't take him long to figure out the plan."

Omi: "I know. I believe I have the burn of rug from being dragged around."

Rai: "Rug burn. And my stomach's killing me from being dragged up those stairs!"

Clay: "She doesn't remember a thing. But I gotta admit, when she throws a punch, it really hurts."

Omi: "Well, at least she's back where she belongs." They shut the light and let Elektra sleep.

---------------------------

**Alright, you should all be decently happy with the fluff in this chapter. The least you guys can do is review. I hope you liked this chapter. The next one, you might not be to happy with. But, there's going to be a memory chapter coming up soon. Chase thinks he can handle a group of demons. WRONG. He guts his butt kicked both literally, and figuratively. Luckily Elektra saves him and then has to take care of him because of how screwed up he is. At least he enjoys the attention he gets from her. Then again, what her grandfather sees, makes him a little uneasy. It also makes him give her "The Talk." It's funny though, his first question is, "Elektra, do you know where babies come from?" It's funny. Well, I'll be expecting a new demon, I mean baby cousin this Thursday. THE APACOLYPSE IS COMING! They're pure evil little monsters, those two. The thing is, my little cousin's birthday is on that same day. I guess her present is a little demon baby that she can raise to be evil just like her. That's all for now everyone, see you and your chainsaws next time! (Hopefully this weekend.) Oh, and excuse any typing mistakes or spelling errors. I don't have time to check. Bye!**


	16. Chapter 16 Victors Return

**L, O! Sorry, sorry, sorry! I'm sorry I haven't updated! You won't believe what I've been through! I had to watch the seeds of evil, (monkey cousins) coach a baseball game, (watch children beat the crap out of their OWN teammates in the outfield for the stupid ball) make a bunch of guys afraid of me because of where I threw a shotput, (He was in the way! I didn't purposely aim it THERE!) Lock some guys in a locker room, (That was fun) and for some odd reason I'm spending majority of my time on school when I don't have to. (What is wrong with me?) And I had to tell a kid that you do not bungey jump of MY porch! You do that at your own house. So, sorry. You're gonna hate this chapter because of what happens. Thank god I didn't take my friends advice on alot of detail. I would've puked. But at least there's a really funny part with Sasha and a bucket of ice. Also, your gonna be a bit surprised with this chapter. Yep, a bit surprised. And, in the 6 paragrah between the lines it will get a bit on the detailed side. Grab your chainsaws though, Sasha already did. ALSO, MAKE SURE YOU READ THE BOTTOM PART IN BOLD! IT'S VERY IMPORTANT! Enjoy!**

**----------------------------------------------**

"It's mine!" Wuya went for the shen gong wu.

"I don't think so!" Kimiko went to grab the shen gong wu. Luckily, she grabbed it before Wuya did.

"Alright Kimiko!" Yelled Rai.

"I wouldn't congradulate eachother just yet, Fist of Tebigong!" Hannibal Bean smashed the ground and the earth began to crack and broke off, sending the monks plumitting down into the forest below. Kimiko dropped the shen gong wu and Hannibal Bean got it.

The monks were about to hit trees below when something unusual happened.

Chase was on a ledge on a cliff and was planning on helping Elektra, incase she needed it. She did. He was about to save her from hitting the ground when something went flying off the cliff.

The monks were exchanging eachothers wills, seeing their doom when a man used the shen gong wu he had just taken from Hannibal Bean before diving off the cliff. "Bouncing Bubbles!" 4 big blue bubbles appeared on the ground. As the monks fell, they hit the bubbles and bounced off of them, landing on the ground. On the other hand, the man grabbed Elektra and landed perfectly on his feet holding her bridal style.

Chase: "No...it can't be..."

Elektra: "Victor?"

"Hey Lec, long time no see." He put her down.

"Oh my God, it really is you!" She hugged him tightly.

"I missed you too Elektra." He embraced her.

Jack: "Who the heck is that?"

Hannibal: "Her boyfriend it seems."

Jack: "NNNNOOOOOOOO!"

---------------------------------------------------

(Back at the temple)

Omi: "So this is Victor."

Rai: "So how did you get here?"

Victor: "I've been traveling around the world. I guess I was just at the right place at the right time."

Clay: "You sure were partner."

Kimiko: "So how do you know Elektra?"

Victor: "Both of us lived in the wicen village. I was a duelist there."

Elektra: "So does that mean you know where everyone went?"

Victor: "I'm sorry Elektra, I don't. Your grandfather said you were still alive so I decided to try and find you. When I returned they were all gone. I don't know where anyone went. I'm sorry."

A look of sadness spread across her face. Victor put his hands on her shoulders. "At least your still alive."

Kimiko: "Um...come on guys we need to finish our chores."

Omi: "But we have already finished our chores."

Kimiko: "I mean those other chores!" She pushed the 3 monks out of the room.

Clay: "What was that about partner?"

Rai: "Yeah Kim."

Kimiko: "Did you guys see anything that was going on?"

Omi: "Yes, what were we suppose to see?"

Kimiko: "Argh!" She pointed to the door. They poked their heads in the doorway silently so they couldn't be heard. Elektra was crying into Victors chest.

Rai: "Woah, she's really upset."

Omi: "Great Raimundo, what did you do now?"

"It wasn't me cheeseball!"

Clay: "It must be pretty hard for her, not knowing if her family's alive or dead."

Rai: "Yeah."

Kimiko: "At least now she has Victor."

-------------------------------------------------------

"Go Sora, I love Ed, Gravitation! WWWOOOO!" The door opened. "WE DON'T WANT ANY, YOU STUPID SALESPEOPLE!"

"It's just me." Replied Chase.

"Oh, never mind... No Sora! Don't die, YAY ED, Gravitation rocks!"

"What exactly are you doing?"

"I'm multi tasking between playing Kingdom Hearts 2, watching the Full Metal Alchemist movie, and watching Gravitation.

"That explains the play staion, high definition surround sound tv, and laptop computer."

"Yep. Breaktime." she stopped multitasking.

"Is this what you're going to do all day?"

"Let me check my agenda." She flipped through the pages. "Morning-multi task, Afternoon-multi task, Night-multi task. Yep."

"I can't believe that's all you're going to do!"

"What's wrong with you?"

"An old enemy is back."

"Oh, good for you. Break time over!"

"YOU'RE SO INFURIATING!"

"Thankyou. Now go make out with your poster or something."

----------------------------------------------------------

"You're stronger than I remember Elektra."

"Same with you." They were both dueling on the training grounds with their swords.

Elektra and Victor continued fighting eachother. Victor was about to throw his swords down at her when she spun around and held hers up to shield them. It was a matter of power now. Elektra moved her swords around his, making him lose his grip. He dropped them and fell backwards, grabbing her wrist and pulling her down with him. She landed ontop of him.

"You're even stronger than I thought, Lec."

Dojo: "There you two...are. Oh. I'll LEAVE!" He rushed past the other monks.

Rai: "Green Dude, where are you going?"

Dojo: "Leaving those two alone!"

Kimiko: "I knew they made a cute couple."

Omi: "I will go see what they are doing."

Clay: "I don't think you should disturb them little partner."

Omi: "Why?"

Rai: "By my understanding they're peeling the..."

Omi: "LA LA LA I CAN'T HEAR YOU! LA LA LA!"

Rai: "At least I didn't have to explain it."

Omi: "I will not see them. If I do, they might peel my eyes too!"

Elektra and Victor walked over to them. "Hey guys."

Omi: "AAHH! I am seeing them! My eyes shall burn soon!"

Elektra: "Ok...Oh, I almost forgot, I have to go do something."

------------------------------------------------------------

"I LOVE YOU SORA, NO ED, DON'T DIE, NEXT EPISODE OF GRAVITATION!"

"Stop screaming already!" Yelled Chase. "I can't hear myself think!"

"Or make out with your poster?"

"Yes...I mean no!"

"I don't blame you considering your relationship with her is going nowhere."

"SHUTUP SASHA!"

"Oh yeah, I got a present for you." She handed him a box. He tore the paper off of it. "A box of crackers? What am I going to do with a box of...HEY!"

"Have fun."

"I'm going to KILL you, you..."

"Merry Christmas." She handed him a letter. "This came not too long ago."

He took the letter and opened it. There was a short note in the envelope.

_Chase, _

_I need you to meet me at the xiaolin temple tonight, I need to talk to you about some important feelings._

_Elektra_

"So what does it say?"

"I need to leave. I need to see Elektra tonight."

"Good for you."

"I need to tell her...that I love her."

"Whatever, just don't get yourself killed. I need someone to make fun of, and if you do die this place is mine...Actually, that might change everything."

He left.

Sasha stopped multi tasking for a minute. "Did he just say?...No, he couldn't have."

----------------------------------------------------------------

The monks had just finished training and were heading inside to hang out and get to sleep since it was getting late. Elektra and Victor stayed outside and were walking through the meditation garden. The sun had already began to go down.

"The sunset is always beautiful." Said Elektra as she looked up into the sky.

"The sunrises as well." He replied.

They sat down on some stairs that lead into a small greenhouse.

Victor: "What are you thinking about?"

"Where everyone could've gone."

"I'm sorry Elektra."

"It's just, I don't understand where they could've gone or why. It just doesn't make any sense."

"Alot of things never make any sense. Do you think they traveled somewhere?"

"It's a possibility. A very long time ago, wicens used to travel to different places in the world to stop evil."

"You're grandfather was strong and so are you. There is a chance he at least survived."

"It's just hard when you have no one left."

"Elektra, you have me."

That's when he did something she never expected. He put his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her closer to him and kissed her. It was a long hard kiss. Shortly after snapping back to reality he started French kissing her. She couldn't believe she was actually starting to enjoy it. Alot. She closed her eyes and returned the kiss. See, this is something known as the French Fries. It's a sensation that's sweeping the nation! Everybody do the French Fry! Ok, that got off topic. Anyway,

Chase had gone to the temple like the note said and hid behind a tree and some bushes. He had witnessed the whole moment. He was furious at what he saw. Here he had come to pour what little speck of feeling he had in his black heart and there she was with one of the people he hated the most. He kept thinking, '_Come on! Pull away from him! Ask him what he thinks he's doing! No...NO! Don't return it! Hit him! Anything! Just...' _That's when he realized she was enjoying it. He left the temple.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"I BEAT YOU! IN YOUR NOSE, THAT WAS AN AWSOME MOVIE, GRAVITATION ROCKS!"

Chase burst through the door and sat at his throne.

"Hello. Now, let me do the right thing and ask you if you're ok. Just leave your message as I record whatever you say since I won't be paying attention." She pressed the recording button.

He said everything that he saw.

"That's nice." She kept multi tasking.

Awhile later when she finally finished multi tasking for the day, she flew over to Chase who had a very sad and depressed expression on his face.

"Come on Chasey, turn that frown upside down!"

He didn't listen to her. "Fine, I'll do it for you." She grabbed a bucket full of ice and dumped it down his pants. After about 2 seconds when he realized what had happened he jumped up and started running in circles.

"Well, I turned that frown...maybe not upside down but at least it's not a frown!"

"When he finally stopped running, and regained calmness he looked at Sasha. "Where did you get that ice?"

"From an iceburg in Antarctica."

"Why did you do that?"

"Because Antarctica has alot of snow and ice..."

"I mean why did you do what you did!"

"Because you look so sad. Why is that?"

"If you listened to what I said you would know!"

"Well at least I had my fun for the day. Though, you might get some frost bite in some very weird places."

Sasha listened to the recording of what he had said. Her reaction was..."CORN!"

"I am so happy I got that fairy permit for a chainsaw." She went to find Victor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Victor was walking in some woods in the middle of the night when Sasha appeared.

"YOU." She pointed at him with hatred.

"What are you, a fairy thingy?"

"Yes I'm a fairy thingy, but I'm also your EXECUTIONER!" She put her hands behind her back.

"What are you gonna do, hit me with your magic wand?"

"No..." She pulled out a giant chainsaw. "I'm going to hit you with my magic chainsaw!" She swung it at him and couldn't believe what happened.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Chase was seriously depressed after what he saw. That went away, and turned into pure anger and rage. He knew what to do. He stood up and summoned several of his cats and headed to the door.

Sasha came flying in. "I need to tell you something!...Where are you going?"

"To take care of business."

"So you're bringing your cats into the bathroom? What? Do you need back up or something? Cause, don't count me in."

"NO! I'M GOING TO HAVE A CHAT WITH VICTOR!"

"Look I need to talk to you about...and he's already out the door." She followed him.

He went to the xiaolin temple. The monks came out and prepared to fight. The monks went to fight him, but he simply pushed them all away. His one objective was Victor. Elektra had just realized his plan.

"No! Chase stop!"

He snapped his fingers and the cats turned into their human forms. A few were fighting the monks and two grabbed Elektra and held her arms so she couldn't move.

Chase took out his spear...thingy and began fighting Victor. Victor grabbed his swords and they began fighting.

Chase felt nothing more than rage and anger. He knocked Victors swords away, and went for the final strike. He took his spear and swung it infront of Victor.

Elektra tried to free herself. "NNNOOOO!" The monks looked, horrified.

Chase swung it and sliced off his head.

"HUH?" Everyone looked, dumbfounded. He was a robot.

Jack had come to raid the temple and caught the show. "So that's where my robot went."

Everyone looked at him. "Uh oh. Shouldn't have said that."

They all ran over to him preparing to kill him.

"Ok, ok. Hannibal Bean asked me to make a robot and give it to him. He must have used the Mobi Morpher to make it look like that guy. I didn't know! Please don't kill me!"

Elektra: "Then I...ARGH!"

Rai: "Permission to kick his sorry butt?"

Elektra: "Permission denied."

Jack: "Oh thankyou Elektra!"

Elektra: "Permission to kill him...granted."

The monks advanced on Jack.

"No...No...What kind of sick people are you? No...AAAAAHHHHH!"

Chase put his spear away and walked off into a forest, heading back to his lair.

Elektra followed him. "Chase wait!"

He stopped walking and turned to face her.

"I...I don't know what to say."

Sasha: "You gonna make a move or what?"

"Shut up Sasha!" He said aloud. Elektra looked at him confused.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine. Besides having frost bite." He mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

Elektra began walking closer to him. "Are you sure everything's al...AH!" She tripped over a root from a tree in the ground and ended up falling into his arms. Her lips brushed against his. She regained her balance and pulled away from him, blushing.

"Everything's...fine Elektra."

"Oh. Ok. I um... I need to go back to...the temple so...bye." She ran back to the temple.

Sasha: "I expected you to finish what I started."

Chase: "Wait a minute, you..."

"Duh! I used my magic chainsaw to make the stupid root come out of the ground and trip her! I just expected you to take the hint."

"So you do come in handy."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Hannibal: "I told you I could figure it out."

Wuya: "And I guess you were right."

Hannibal: "All I needed was the shadow of fear and the mind reader conch to enter her dreams while she was sleeping and read her mind to see what her past was like. To prove my theory, I just needed a robot to look like Victor, sound like him, and think like him too. Then I needed to write that fake note and make sure Chase was there at the right time. His anger proved I was right."

Wuya: "And it also proves he's crazy for talking to air."

Hannibal: "I'll put my plan into action soon enough." They both laughed evilly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**First of all, I bet you never saw that coming! Secondly, Sasha can make herself noticeable to other people, thirdly she has a magic chainsaw. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know what I did was mean and cruel, especially since he had to witness it. I'm sorry! Anyway, the important thing I need to tell you is that there's going to be a new story on the boards. It's too long to include as a chapter so it could be it's own mini series. Basically, Omi goes into the past to try and stop Elektra from fighting the vampire. As we all know, that fight was the reason why alot of things changed. Only problem is, he made everything worst. He created a different future. I'm not sure what to call it yet, but you'll know when it's up since the authour will have animefan4life12 on it. Trust me, it will be to your liking. Also, please review on your way out. Your reviews are the only things that get me through another day besides horror movies. So, I hope you like it, and I'll be starting that new story soon. The chapters will be short enough for you to read, and easy enough for me to update. Bye!**


	17. Chapter 17: A Siren's Gift And Curse

**L,O! Sorry it's late. I've had alot of stuff to do. I won't even bug you with it. Ok, in this chapter things might get a bit on the graphic side. Nothing TOO scary though. Wait, that's me talking, not you guys. Oh well. I just hope you enjoy it. I love horror movies. That's where this chapter comes from. I will tell you though, all the information given in this chapter is based on supposed facts cryptozoologists have gathered. I will tell you this too, mermaids and sirens are different. Sirens transform, but not into monsters. They can become human. You'll learn more about them as you're reading the chapter. I don't want to ruin the big surprise. I hope you enjoy it!**

**---------------------------**

"So, where's the shen gong wu this time?" Asked Raimundo.

"It's in Italy. Over by the coast." Replied Dojo as he flew to the destination.

"Hm, The Triton Comb. What does it do?" Asked Kimiko as she re read the scroll.

"Nobody knows. Even 15 hundred years ago, Dashi couldn't figure it out." Replied Dojo.

"Well, maybe we'll be able to figure out what it does." Replied Elektra.

"Yeah...if evil doesn't get to it first." Clay pointed in the distance to see Jack in his new evil speedboat.

"Hey losers! The Wu is mine!" Jack yelled.

"Dojo, where is the shen gong wu?" Omi asked.

"It's um...pretty close to here, almost right under us." He replied.

"Good, I'll get it." Replied Elektra.

"WWWOOAAHHH!" They had just barely missed an attack.

"Kuzusu Atom!" Hannibal Bean used the shen gong wu from his bird.

Dojo shot directly upward, almost knocking the monks off.

"Kuzusu Atom!" They missed that one barely, too.

Dojo landed on one of the rocks close to the shore. "That was close."

"Kuzusu Atom!" He aimed it at the rock which exploded. The monks fell into the water, and swam to the shore.

Omi: "That was very close."

Rai: "Yeah, we could've been fried."

Clay: "Yeah, like barbeque chicken on a hot summer day."

Kimiko: "At least we're all alright."

Dojo: "Elektra, you still think you can get the wu...Elektra?"

Rai: "Uh oh, I think she's still in the water!"

It was true, she was beginning to go unconsious, as she sank deeper into the water. She opened her eyes and sank to the bottom where the sea weed was growing. She saw something swimming in it. Something big. She looked closer and couldn't believe it.

There was a girl hiding in the seaweed. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She came out of the sea weed, revealing a long blue fish tail. She swam closer to Elektra, looking confused and nervous, but intrigued. She swam up to her and studied her. Elektra did the same. The mermaid swam around her and stopped in front of her. Elektra put her hand out, to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. The mermaid looked at her hand, and studied her palm, then slowly put her own hand against hers, so their palms and fingers were aligned. The mermaid smiled at her, and she smiled back. Then the mermaid looked in fear and swam away.

Elektra felt a rush swim past her. There was a giant shark like monster. It looked like a shark but instead of a shark tail it had a sting rays tail. It also had tentacles like a squid as arms. The body was that of a shark as well as the head. It was going after the mermaid. Elektra swam after it. The shark thing had cornered the girl against the rocks. It was about to attack her. Elektra took one of her swords and cut it across it's side. The thing rammed into her and hit her against the rocks before swimming away. Elektra was losing air and going unconsious. The girl swam over to her and smiled. That's the last thing she saw before darkness.

------------------------

Elektra began to become consious. She moved around and felt the sun beating down on her and felt the sand under her. She woke up and sat up in the sand. She put her hand to her face to shield the sun, and noticed something in her hand. It was a silver clam shaped compact. She opened it, and looked at herself in the small mirror. She noticed something different. Her hair was pulled into a small bun high in the back, and the rest of her hair dangled from it. She looked closer and noticed a silver comb holding her hair up.

"Elektra! Elektra! Where are you?" She heard voices calling her.

Kimiko: "I hope she's on land."

Rai: "Me too."

Clay: "She's got to be on land."

Omi: "But what if she was unconsious, what if she couldn't swim?"

Rai: "Hey, don't think that way."

Elektra: "Guys! I'm over here!" She yelled from the beach. They ran over to her.

Kimiko: "Thank God! We were starting to worry."

Clay: "Yeah, partner you gave us quite a scare."

Omi: "Did you retrieve the shen gong wu?"

Rai: "...Hey, your hair looks different."

Dojo looked closely at the hair comb. "That's the wu!"

Kimiko: "Wow! You found it."

Rai: "Yeah, are you ok?"

Elektra: "Yeah, I think I'm ok."

Kimiko: "You're soaking wet, come on, let's go back to the temple."

---------------------------

When they got back Elektra changed into a simple tannish colored spagetti strapped dress that went down to her knees. It had a gold design on the bottom and top as well as a little green jewl in the center of the top. It was getting late anyway and she would be heading to bed. She walked outside to the meditation garden. She couldn't stop thinking about that girl. She wondered about her being a mermaid or something. She looked into the water of the fountain in the training grounds on her way to the garden. She felt herself being drawn to the water. She kept going to the garden though. She kneeled down on the grass by the water of the pond in the garden. She still had her hair up. She studied the water and felt it calling to her. She gasped. There was something black on her skin. She took the compact out and looked at her reflection. She brought it down to her chest. There was something black on the top right part of her breast. She pulled the strap of the dress down a bit and got a closer look at the whole thing. It looked like a black tattoo of the sun with 2 crescent moons on each side. She had never had that there before. She touched it and realized it wasn't paint. It was real. She pulled the strap back up. The sun would be down soon. She started to walk inside then stopped. The water was calling to her.

"Alright water, what do you want me to do?"

2 fish jumped out of the water in a flipping jump.

"ARGH! What is going on?" She threw the compact into the water and was about to take the comb out of her hair. A turtle swam over with the compact on it's back. It shook it off under the water. The fish flipped again.

She understood now. "Flip it open, while it's underwater." She put her hands in the water and flipped it open. It started glowing. She stuck her head under the water and heard it singing, a beautiful girl's voice.

_Come to where our voices are heard._

_You are worthy for our gift of the sea._

_You're treasure will show you the way to our home._

_Where our voices can sing._

_Beware of your time, only an hour of warning._

_You share your gift by the light of the night._

_You return by the light of the morn._

_Come to us reciting the words, your singing will see._

She pulled her head out of the water. "You're singing will see?" She pulled the compact out of the water. It stopped glowing. "What do I have to lose?" She decided to sing.

As she sang lightly, the bottom part of the mirror had words inscripted on it. She read them.

"The time has come, to return to the sea. The night is here so take me where I can be free."

The mirror had an image of the place where they were earlier today. The compact glowed brightly. When she opened her eyes she was on the beach. The sun was setting as she looked out at the water. Something was out there and coming closer. It was the girl she saw earlier. She swam up to the shore and smiled at her.

Elektra started to walk, then stopped. Her legs felt numb, so she dropped to the sand. Her legs started growing scales, and a tail. She felt something on her neck, gills. Then she noticed her dress was replaced with a green bra with a pearl flower in the center.

"What is going on?"

The girl signaled over to her. Elektra used her arms to pull herself into the water. When she was deep enough, she swam to the girl. Her fin actually worked. The girl grabbed her arm and pulled her under, leading her away from the shore.

'Where are we going?' Elektra thought.

'To the rocks off the shore for now.'

'Can you...hear me?' Asked Elektra in her thoughts.

'That's how we communicate, telepathically through the wave currents.'

'You're a siren aren't you?'

'Don't act so surprised, you're one too. My name's Leukosia.'

'I'm Elektra. Why, how...'

'You saved me and were about to drown. I saved you so now you're a siren like me. I sensed you had a pure heart.'

'So where are we going?'

'Right here.' She headed upward to the surface.

'The rocks?'

'Yes, we sing our songs here at night, no one's around and we're safe.'

'Wait, what's with this...mark? It's gone!'

'It'll appear an hour before the moon enters the sky. It gives you time to get in the water before you transform. You'll go back in the light of morn.'

'Wait, it was day when I saw you, how were you still a siren then?'

'I work differently than you do.' Leukosia put her arms up and pulled herself onto a rock. Elektra noticed, her tail seemed to be splitting.

"Can you understand me when I speak?" She asked aloud.

'Yes, I can.' She replied telechinetically.

"Can you talk?"

'I can...but I don't.' She replied.

"Why?"

'Because I choose not to.' She replied.

"Why did you turn me into a siren?" Elektra asked, turning serious.

'Because you saved me from that creature. You are my friend, to me you are now like a sister.'

"But, I'm human. Not a siren." Replied Elektra.

'...I just thought you would be happier outside of the human world.' Replied Leukosia.

"Why would you think I'm unhappy?"

'I sense you have dealt with a great deal of pain on the inside. So much pain and sadness. The sea is a place without sorrow for a siren. It's a wonderous place of freedom and happiness.'

"The sea can bring pain too."

Leukosia looked away from her.

"...Why do I have these gifts? How did I get them?" Elektra asked, showing the compact and pointing to the hair comb.

'The compact will help you see and will help you get to the sea in an emergency. The hair piece is important. It holds power that you have to figure out yourself. Do not give it to anyone.' Replied Leukosia.

It was silent for the next few minutes.

'...Why do you want to be a creature of land?' Leukosia asked.

"The land is my home. It's where I was born and raised." Replied Elektra.

'I can still sense sorrow. As well as mixed emotions.'

"...Yeah, I do." She replied.

'I sense you are annoyed with a person. A little monkey boy?' Asked Leukosia.

"Yep, that would be Jack Spicer. My most annoying enemy."

'Yes, I sense your mind lingering on his stupidity.'

Elektra started giggling. "Yes, it amazes me how one person can be so stupid and annoying."

"I sense you have mixed emotions on a boy too."

Elektra stopped laughing and looked at her.

'You have many feelings about him.'

"...If it's who I think you're thinking about, yes."

'What is his name? I never sensed so much emotion.'

"His name is Chase Young. He was one of my closest friends."

'You have many different feelings.'

Elektra turned away from her.

'Anger, hatred, sadness...love?'

Leukosia studied her as she said those words to Elektra.

'He hurt you...didn't he?' She asked.

"We were once the closest friends. Always laughing, always talking then...something happened. And he changed."

'The sea senses your sorrow.'

-------------------------------

The freaky monster thing went deep out into the sea, into an under water cave. It came up for air in a small opening. Kind of like the grease trap in your sink. That's a gross, weird way to look at it.

"Did you get the siren?" A man asked.

"What do you mean no?...What girl protected her?" The man walked over to a circle of water inside the cave and looked in. "Show me the girl who saved the siren." An image of Elektra appeared in the water, replaying the fight between her and the shark thingy.

"Nothing will stop me from retrieving that Trinton. And nothing will stop me from destroying that siren."

------------------------------

'You must go to the shore now.' Leukosia said as she looked at the sky.

"Why?"

'The light of dawn is coming, you will change back.' They both swam to the shore. Leukosia stayed in the water and Elektra pulled herself onto the sand. The sun came up, and the first light glimpsed over the sea, reaching the shore. Elektra started glowing and her green fin turned into a greenish blue drees going down to her knees, and had spaghetti straps.

"Leukosia! Why did I change into this?" She called out to her.

Leukosia stayed there and pointed to the sun.

She had forgotten she didn't speak. It must have something to do with the transformation. She thought. Elektra waved goodbye as well as Leukosia.

------------------------------

Elektra snuck back into the temple by using her compact. The words had changed.

"The time has come to return to your home. The morn is here so take me home."

She heard the monks walking down the hallway to her. '_Oh no! I can't let them see me like this!'_

Next thing she knew, her compact which was still open, glowed and her normal monk clothes replaced her siren dress.

Omi: "Elektra, we did not see you last night."

"Oh...yeah, I was...busy with something." She replied.

"Oh, alright, let us go to breakfast." They headed to the dining hall.

Clay: "So partner, how come you're not eat'in anything?"

Elektra: "Oh, I'm not really hungry." Replied Elektra. "Can I be excused?"

Master Fung: "I do not see why not."

"Thankyou." She stood up and left, heading to the meditation garden.

Rai: "Ok..."

Kimiko: "Something is wrong."

Omi: "Yes, I sense a great thing is disturbing our friend."

----------------------------

Elektra went to the small pond in the garden. The water of the sea was calling to her. She couldn't just leave and go to the sea, so she went to the pond as a replacement water source. She looked at her reflection in the water. She couldn't stand it. The water kept calling her, and she wanted to be close to the sea so badly.

"Elektra...are you alright?" It was Kimiko.

"Huh?...Oh yeah. I'm...fine."

"You don't seem fine. You're acting kind of strange. Is there anything I can do?"

"No, not really"...She sensed something. Leukosia was calling her. Something was wrong, and she was in danger. "I need to get to the sea now!" She said while standing up.

"Wh-What?"

"Kimiko, I can't explain it to you, but I have to get to the sea, it's an emergency, please just trust me!"

"...Alright, I'll get the guys and Dojo will take us."

----------------------------

Rai: "So...why are we here again?"

Omi: "What is this emergency you speak of?"

Dojo: "We're right where we were yesterday."

Clay: "And there's that no good varmit Jack Spicer" They landed on the shore.

Omi: "Jack Spicer, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for the wu." He replied, while hovering above the water.

Kimiko: "We already got it!"

"Ok...then I'll just have my jackbots...at-TACK?" He got hit in the head by something.

Omi: "Who is that blonde girl that just hit Jack Spicer with a sea shell?"

"Leukosia?" Asked Elektra.

"Jack bots! Get the girl!"

"NO! Leukosia swim! Get away from here!" Yelled Elektra.

One of the robots attacked Leukosia and pulled her out of the water.

"DUDE! A...another mermaid?" Asked Rai.

Omi: "How is this possible?"

Jack: "Sweet, I caught a mermaid."

"She's not a mermaid now let her go!" Elektra yelled.

Clay: "Then, what is she?"

"She's a siren. Now let her go Jack!"

"I don't think so." Replied Jack. "Jack Bots, attack!" They all started fighting.

Leukosia looked at her friend fighting, then looked at Jack. She opened her mouth and started shrieking loudly.

Everyone dropped to their knees and covered their eyes at the sound. The robots started sparking and broke. The waves started splashing, and rain clouds came, starting a horrible sea storm.

"Woah! Jackbots! Let's move out!" They retreated with Leukosia who stopped shrieking, noticing the sudden movement.

Omi: "We must leave! The storm is becoming most dangerous!"

They all got on Dojo and left, flying through the storm.

Elektra sensed something. It almost felt like the transformation, but this time it was different. it felt like it was coming from somewhere else. Her entire body grew numb and she felt herself growing unconsious. She slipped of Dojo and fell into the roaring sea below.

-------------------------------

Chase stopped meditating and noticed something. During his meditation he heard a loud shrieking which broke his concentration. Something powerful had done something. What ever it was though, he had a bad feeling about.

"Sasha, did you hear anything or sense something?"

"..._will you dance to this-beat and hold a lover close..."_

"SASHA!"

"Dude! Remeber that little talk we had about you interrupting me when I'm listening to Panic At The Disco?" She asked while her eye was twitching, and putting her ipod down.

"No."

"Oh...I thought I had brought that up...Brendon's hot!"

"That's nice Sasha."

"What's that suppose to mean?...Wait...He's mine! Not yours!"

"I never said he was."

"Are you diss'n him now? Oh no buddy, you don't diss Brendon!"

"SASHA! Did you sense something or not?"

"...My spidey senses are tingling..."

"You don't have spidey senses."

"Oh...then my fairy senses are tingling...yes...I sense something...a really important something...IT'S HUGE!"

"What is it?"

"...Can you keep a secret?"

"Yes, what is it?"

She flew over to him and whispered in his ear. "...BRENDON'S A BABE!" She screamed.

"I'M SERIOUS!"

"I wasn't paying attention but yeah, I sensed Brendon's hotness...and some psycho thing shrieking."

"I knew it. I'll be back. I'm going to see what it was."

"Bring me back a T-shirt!" She yelled as she waved bye to him. "...And a signed picture of Brendon while you're at it!"

Chase went to the island in Italy, sensing that's where the thing came from. He was walking on the beach by the shore and searched for it. He stopped when he noticed something halfway on the shore and water. He walked over to it and flipped it over to see its' face.

"Elektra?" He shouted, realizing it was her. He quickly but gently, picked her up holding her bridal style, and making sure she was still breathing. She was alive, just unconsious. He went back to his lair with her.

When he got there, he went into a room and placed her on a bed. He walked out of the room and headed into the library. It contained books on ancient fighting skills and also, different monsters and demons. He went into the selection of sea creatures, and flipped through the pages looking for any type of monster with shrieking ability's to create storms. He found the page on sirens. He scimmed through it and realized that was it. The only problem was, because of where he found Elektra, and the fact that some sirens can transform into humans, Elektra was a possibility of being something he didn't want. A certain type of siren that had to be killed or else. He read about the marks sirens beared, that could be used to determine if it was the creature or not. He prayed she wouldn't be the one with the mark. Either way, he had to see. He brought the book and went to the room Elektra was in.

He went into the room, and out the book down on the end of the bed. He walked over to Elektra and sat down on the side of the bed.

He opened the top part of her shirt.

Sasha flew in, still listening to her ipod and stopped.

"...Hey, what are you...OMG! This is just like what happened to Shuichi in Gravitation all over again!" She started crying. "Poor Shu-Chan...I don't want to know what you're doing!" She yelled.

"Sasha, I'm looking for the mark of the siren. I need to make sure she's not a queen siren or...I'll have to get rid of her."

"...Oh...cause it looks like you're doing something COMPLETELY different. Something bad...I don't want to talk about it!" She yelled, covering her eyes and flying out of the door.

He looked down, and noticed something black on her chest. He pushed the shirt sleeves off her shoulders and pushed some of the shirt down a bit more. There was a mark. He just needed to figure out which one it was.

Elektra opened her eyes and noticed the awkward position she was in. "AAHHH!" She punched him in the face and sat up, backing up against the head board of the bed. She grabbed a pillow and held it infront of her chest protectively. She was blushing a deep red with anger and embarrassment.

Chase had his hand on his face where Elektra had punched it. _"OW! When she hits, she hits hard."_

"Wh-what on earth are you doing?" Elektra screamed.

He removed his hand from his face. "Elektra, don't take it the wrong way. It's not what you think."

"You sure about that? It looks EXACTLY like what I'm thinking."

"Look, I wouldn't do that to you. I mean I would want to, but not like this."

"...You know, you're only making this worst."

"I mean I wouldn't do something like that when you're unconsious. There's a mark on the right part of your chest. It could mean something horrible if I don't check it."

She put the pillow down when he first mentioned the mark. She looked down at it. "How long has it been there for...?"

The minute she had put the pillow down, he moved closer to her and pulled her hand away from the mark. He looked at the book and then traced his fingers over the tattoo of the two crescent marks amd the sun in between them.She started blushing as he moved his fingers over it. He looked back at the book and then put it down. He instantly pulled her into an embrace. "Thank God!"

Elektra continued blushing. "What is it?"

"The tattoo isn't the mark of a queen siren."

Elektra pulled away from him and looked at it. 'How long has it been there for?"

"I don't know. I brought you here a little more than half an hour ago." He replied.

"I don't know how much time I have left then."

"Here, let me see it again..." He said while bringing his hand out to it. She turned away and pulled her shirt up, closing the top of it.

"I don't think it's necessary for you to be doing that. You already saw it and touched it, and told me it wasn't the bad mark."

He knew it wasn't necessary. 'hint,hint.'

Elektra went to stand up then stopped. Her legs began to feel numb again.

"Chase, I need to get into water fast!"

"Why, what's wrong?" He asked while standing up.

"The moon must be out, I'm transforming into a siren!"

He instantly picked her up and ran out of the room and down the hall. He opened a door toward the back of the castle which looked like an indoor pond. He instantly put her into the water. She went under the water and swam to the center. He saw a bright glow coming from the water. Elektra came to the surface and swam over to him.

"Are you alright?" He asked while panting due to the running.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Sorta." She went under the water and flipped her tail. Then she swam closer to the edge of where the water met ground and she flopped herself on the shore. He walked over to her and couldn't believe it. She really was a siren. She had the green tail and fins to prove it. She flipped her hair to one side and he saw gills.

"Elektra...how did this happen?"

"A siren gave me this gift for saving her."

"It's not a gift...it's a curse." He replied.

"I didn't ask for it...but the sea is a place without sorrow. It's freedom."

"You're starting to sound like one of them."

"Incase you haven't noticed, I AM one of them." She said while flipping her tail.

"We have to find a way to change you back."

"What if I don't want to be changed back? What if I...Leukosia."

"What?"

"Leukosia, she's calling me. I can sense her. I need to get out of here." She went under the water.  
"Elektra come back!"

She swam to the edge of the room. There was an opening where the water came from that led to the ocean. Chase followed her.

---------------------------

(Meanwhile)

Jack: "Wow, another mermaid." He said while circling the tank he had which held Leukosia. "Except, you don't talk."

Leukosia watched him as he circled the tank.

"I also don't understand the freaky tail which looks like it's splitting." He climbed the ladder to the tank and looked in. Leukosia swam to the top. "Hey pretty fishy, good pretty fishy, How...AH!" She tried to bite his hand when he went to toss her a fish. He fell off the ladder. "AAHH! Scary fishy! Fishy attacks!" He ran up the stairs. Leukosia looked out the window in the ceiling. The moon was becoming full and shining. The glass tank broke.

----------------------------

**Because of how long it is, I'm splitting it into 2 parts. I'll update the next part soon, but I still expect reviews. Yes this chapter was a little...shocking. You probably are all thinking, "Sicko." Yeah, I won't get into it. By the way, when I said I'm not updating AFFBOFW? until I got 4 reviews, I meant it. I'll count that last review as 2 so I only need 1 more in order to update it. I'll update this one when I get 1 or 2 reviews. I hope you enjoyed it. Until next time, bye!"**


	18. Chapter 18: She Creature

**Okay, I'm sticking to my promise. I got 3 reviws for the first half of the chapter. So, I'll update the second half of it today. You guys might be a bit...I don't know. I can tell each of you have different feelings about it. Well, if you didn't see what's gonna happen coming, then yeah you might be surprised. I don't know. So, I'll just start typing and you can read. By the way, if any one of you wants more info and explainations on sirens, say so in your review. I'll send you a message on all the stuff I know. Enjoy!**

**-------------------------**

In the morning Jack went into the basement where Leukosia was.

"Alright freaky fishy, I have a roll of paper towels, and I'm not afraid to use it." He said while walking down the stairs, clutching the paper towel roll in his hand. "What the heck happened here?" He yelled.

The tank was broken, and a huge mess of water and glass was on the floor as well as the siren. The only difference was the fact that she had a light and dark blue spaghetti strap dress...and had legs.

Jack walked over to her carefully. "Woah, the fish girl has legs."

Leukosia opened her eyes and sat up, looking at her legs. She looked at Jack.

"Nice fish-human girl." He said while taking a step towards her. She tried to stand up, her legs wobbling. She went to take a step, and slipped. She grabbed onto a table to steady her.

"Ok fish-human girl, tell me what's going on." He demanded.

Leukosia was still wobbling, and holding onto the table. She mouthed 'Elektra' to him.

"Wha?"

She mouthed it again.

"I don't know what the heck you're trying to say." He replied. "But I want answers, and I want them now!"

Leukosia shook her head and rolled her eyes. She was going to have to do this the siren way. She took a few steps closer to him, using the table to guide her. When she was about 2 feet away from him she let go of the table and took a step towards him. She wobbled and fell towards him. He caught her in his arms. She looked at him and her eyes seemed to sparkle as he looked into them. He did exactly what she thought. He picked her up and brought her to the new and improved Moler 3000. He placed her in the passenger seat and got in, heading to exactly where Leukosia wanted to go.

-------------------------

Omi, Rai, Kimiko, and Clay were outside worrying about Elektra.

Omi: "Where could she have gone, What if something happened to her, What if we never see her again?" Omi shouted.

Rai: "Hey, don't think that way."

Clay: "Yeah partner, Elektra can take care of herself."

Rai: "Hey Kim, did Elektra mention anything to you?"

Kimiko: "No, but she was spending alot of time near water. She was always out by the pond in the meditation garden."

Omi: "I bet that mermaid has something to do with this. Even though she is a most pretty fish."

Rai: "Oh great, here we go again!"

Clay: "But remeber partners, she's not a mermaid. She's a siren."

Omi: "Same difference!"

At that moment, the ground started to shake and the Moler 3000 came out of the ground.

Kimiko: "Oh great, Jack came to raid the temple...again."

Rai: "Don't you think he should get the hint by now, that we're always gonna kick his butt?"

They went to attack it. The door opened and Jack came out of it.

Omi: "Prepare yourself Jack Spicer, for a most humiliating defeat!...Huh?"

Jack had picked up Leukosia out of the machine and was holding her. He put her down.

Rai: "Isn't that the siren?"

Clay: "Yeah partner, but she's got legs."

Leukosia looked at Jack and directed him to fight them, by using her powers.

Jack started fighting them, actually better than usual.

Omi got kicked into the dirt. When he looked up, he looked into Leukosia's eyes which sparkled. He became exactly like Jack.

Clay got tripped into the dirt and the same thing happened to him when he looked into Leukosia's eyes.

Rai got thrown into the ground and he became like the other three.

Leukosia looked at Kimiko who was fighting Jack and knew she wouldn't have any power over her. She directed the monks to attack her, which they did.

Leukosia let them fight and went inside the temple.

Dojo: "Hey, who ate the last container of ice cream?...oh...I think I'm in trouble."

Leukosia ignored him and walked straight down the hallway to the monks sleeping area. She looked around and there was no sign of what she was looking for. She continued searching the place and then went back outside. She commanded the monks under her control to stop fighting and she and Jack left.

Clay: "Woah partner, what just happened?"

Rai: "Yeah, my head feels funny and I can't remember the last 10 minutes."

Omi: "I have an odd feeling in my stomach."

Kimiko: "You guys were just attacking me!"

Dojo: "Where'd that girl go?"

Clay: "I don't know little partner. I can't remember."

Kimiko: "She just left with Jack."

Rai: "Then we better check the vault."

Dojo: "No need for that, she didn't go near the vault. She wasn't looking for any shen gong wu."

Clay: "But if she wasn't looking for any wu..."

Omi: "...Then what was she looking for?"

-------------------------------------

Elektra was swimming through the ocean. There was no sign of her, in the water at least. She couldn't figure out what was going on. At first, she felt the transformation coursing through her body, but it felt different. Like it was coming from another person. Also, she could've sworn during the night Leukosia was calling to her. Now, she couldn't sense her. Dawn was nearing. Elektra swam to the surface of the ocean and looked at the sky. It was a mix of light purple and some orange-red and yellow sky. The stars were starting to fade and the sun would just begin to peek over the sea in a few minutes. She went back under, and began swimming to shore.

She had reached the shore, and pulled herself onto the wet sand as the waves gently splashed onto the shore. She waited.

"Finally I caught up to you." Came a voice from behind her.

She turned her head to see who it was.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well, I was trying to follow you. What are you doing on shore?" Chase asked.

"_You share your gift by the light of the night. You return by the light of the morn." _She said.

"Where did you hear that?" He asked.

"It's a song sirens live by." She started to sing,

_Come to where our voices are heard._

_You are worthy for our gift of the sea._

_You're treasure will show you the way to our home._

_Where our voices can sing._

_Beware of your time, only an hour of warning._

_You share your gift by the light of the night._

_You return by the light of the morn._

_Come to us reciting the words, your singing will see._

"You transform at night, and then go back in the morning." He replied, understanding the song.

"Yeah." She replied. She looked at the sky. "I should be transforming soon." She waited. It didn't happen.

"Why aren't you changing back?" He asked, noticing the sun was up.

"I don't know, it worked yesterday!" She looked at the sky. "Maybe that has something to do with it." She pointed to the sky.

He looked up, and saw half of the moon was still in the sky.

"I have to find Leukosia." Replied Elektra. She started heading into the water.

"Wait, who is Leukosia?"

"She's the siren that transformed me. I need to find her. She was calling me, and now I can't sense her."

"You're not going after her."

"Oh really? Just watch me, there's nothing you can do to stop me." She started heading into the water. "AH!...Unless you do that."

He had walked over to her and picked her up out of the water and was holding her.

"I told you you're not going after her."

"Great, thanks a...LOT!" She got ripped out of his arms by that shark creature from before. It was just off the shore and was holding her in the air by one of its tentacles.

"HEY!" Chase jumped at it and tried attacking it. It didn't go so well. The shark thingy grabbed him too and headed out deep into the ocean. After about an hour it stopped near a bunch of rocks and underground caves. The shark went under the water and came up in that grease trap I was telling you about in the last chapter. It tossed both of them onto the ground where the water was shallow, only about half a foot deep.

"...Well, well, well. What do we have here? A human and a siren. Hm, you must be _her_ toy." Said a man, looking at the both of them and then at Chase.

"Who are you?" Demanded Elektra.

"Me?It doesn't matter who I am. What matters is who you are. I don't remeber any other sirens besides Leukosia. You must be her latest victim."

"What do you mean by victim?" She asked.

"A siren has the power to transform humans into sirens. She must of got bored out there and decided to create a new playmate. Oh well, I guess I'll just destroy you too."

"Don't you dare." Replied Chase.

"So, your little toy is under your control, siren?"

"What are you talking about? Why would he be under my control?" She asked, confused.

He looked carefully at Chase. "So he isn't under your control, if he was, he'd be a brainless bafoon like all the other bunches of babbling, bumbling, baboons." (Try saying that 5 times fast.)

"I am not under her control." Chase replied.

The man noticed him move closer to her protectively, to attack him if he tried to harm her in any way. "Aw, how sweet, a siren and a human together. In that case, I'll let you drown and get eaten together." He put his hand out infront of them and they were sent flying into the back of another cave part. "I'll let you have your dinner then." The man said to the shark. "If you'll excuse me, I've got a certain siren to find." He left the cave and it started fllooding. The rocks also collapsed, blocking the exit. Within moments, practically the whole cave was flooded. Both of them were under water and the shark thing was heading straight for them. They quickly tried to swim away from the attacks. Elektra got rammed by the thing and was smashed against the wall. Chase went after it and punched it in its face. The shark backed off of Elektra and went after him, wrapping its tentacles around his waist and his throat, trying to choke him so he'd lose air faster. He gripped the tentacle around his neck with both hands and tried to pull it off, but failed. He was choking and losing air fast.

Elektra looked for something, anything she could use as a weapon. There was nothing. She pulled the Trinton Comb out of her hair and looked at it. '_Come on! Please, I need to stop that thing now1' _The comb started glowing and extended outward into an actual silver Triton. She swam towards the shark and stabbed it with the Triton.

Chase felt like his lungs were about to burst. Then he felt the tentacles loosening its grip around him and finally slip away. Elektra had killed it. He saw her with the Triton which turned back into a comb. She put her hair back up, with the comb holding it in place. Chase was losing air. He couldn't breathe and there was no way to get to the surface. Elektra noticed his state and swam over to him and pressed her mouth against his, giving him air. He was shocked at her actions trying to figure out if she was just doing this since they were gonna die. Then he realized what she was doing. After a few moments she pulled away and looked for an exit if possible. She found what seemed like loose rocks leading somewhere. She swam back over to Chase who was staring into nothing with a dreamy expression on his face. She rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm, swimming to the loose rocks and pointed at them. They started shifting them and broke through to the otherside. They swam through the hole they made and went straight up to the surface, outside of the cave.

"At least we're alive." Said Elektra looking at the cave.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"That triton. How did you make it work?"

"I don't know. I just thought about needing help to stop that thing from attacking you and it just transformed."

"...Thankyou...for helping me."

"No problem. Now...if you'll excuse me..." She started heading to go find Leukosia. He grabbed the end of her tail so she couldn't swim off. She looked at him with an expression of defeat. "Fine you win, but what are we going to do?"

"We'll figure that out when we get back home." He replied.

"The sea IS my home." She replied.

"You do know that you are really starting to sound like a full fledged siren, right?"

"I haven't noticed. The sea calls to me and makes me feel happy. It's home."

"Yeah well that home is going to change."

-----------------------------------

They had gone back to the fortress and were in the room at the back of the lair. Elektra was swimming around in the water, annoyed, since Chase had blocked the exit way leading to the sea. He was sitting on one of the rocks partially in the water.

"So how long are you going to keep me in here for?" Elektra asked, clearly mad.

"As long as I have to until we find a way to change you back." He replied, still in a meditative position.

"Well what if I don't want to be changed back?"

"The siren state is affecting the way you think. You don't really want to be a siren forever."

"Well what if I do?" She asked.

"You don't. When we change you back, you'll feel like you're back home." He replied.

"For the thousandth time, the sea is my home." She said, still annoyed.

"The sea is not your home, it has brought you trouble if you haven't noticed."

"The sea is a place without sorrow. It's freedom for people like me. I don't belong in a caged world like this!"

He stood up. "People like you? You're a warrior, A wicen! You don't belong in the sea!"

"I don't belong here where there's nothing but sorrow and pain!"

"You think the sea has no sorrow or pain? You heard that man, your fish friend got lonely and turned you into this!"

"I'm just sick of all these emotions! I can't take them anymore!"

He stopped yelling. He noticed tears forming in her eyes as she yelled. He knew what this was about. Everything that happened in her life caused alot of emotion for her. Her family, her friends, her entrapment, and much more. To her the sea didn't hold anything that could really cause the emotional pain she was feeling. He stepped into the water and walked until the water was waist deep, right where she was. Seeing it was kind of hard to hug her since she couldn't stand, he picked her up bridal style, and looked into her eyes. "If you had always been apart of the sea, think about how much you would've missed out on. Think about the friends and family you had then, and think about the friends and family you have now. You would never have met them if you lived in the sea. And if you choose to live in the sea now, you won't see them again. Do you really want to live with missing them?"

Tears welled up in her eyes and started flowing down her cheeks. "No. I don't."

"We'll find a way to fix this, I promise."

"Thankyou...for helping me." She put her arms around his neck and nuzzled his cheek. He started blushing and noticed Sasha hovering in the air. She was smiling and held up a sign that said. '_Dude! You're face is as red as a cherry!' _She turned the sign toward her and pulled out a marker and wrote something then put the sign back up. She had added, _'P.S. Cherry Head.' _She put the sign back down and held it up again. _'P.S.S. Mr. Cherry Head.' _She did it again. _'P.S.S.S I think we ran out of chocolate milk.' _She did it again. _'P.S.S.S.S. BRENDON'S A BABE!' _He gave her a death glare. She got a new sign and held it up as well as a mirror. _'Your face IS as red as a cherry, see.' _

He started getting angry. "Sasha put that mirror down!"

Elektra let go of him and looked at him. "What on earth are you...a mirror!"

He looked at her. "What?"

"Leukosia gave me a mirror compact. She said, 'The compact will help you see and will help you get to the sea in an emergency.' Maybe it can help me see where Leukosia is."

He let her go and she took out the compact and opened it. "Please show me where Leukosia is." The mirror started glowing and there was an image of Leukosia with Jack, heading somewhere in the ocean. "They're going somewhere."

"Do you think that compact can actually take us to where they're going?" He asked.

"I think so." She grabbed his hand. "Please take us to where Leukosia is going." The mirror shined brightly and they disappeared.

Sasha held up her sign again. _'If he doesn't come back, this place is mine. P.S. Brendon's a babe!' (Smiley face)_

----------------------------

They ended up in an old abandoned ship in the water, jammed between a bunch of rocks. The sun was setting.

"I think we're here." Elektra said. She was on the deck of the ship.

"I think you're right." Chase replied. He picked her up and walked around the deck and went inside the ship and was looking around.

"I don't think we're alone." Stated Elektra.

Chase turned around. "Spicer, what are you doing here?" No reply.

"Jack, where's Leukosia? I know you kidnapped her!" Still no reply.

Chase put Elektra down and began fighting him. He dodged every attack.

"Either you've been practicing, or this is all a trick." Replied Chase.

Unbelievably, Jack actually managed to knock him down. Leukosia walked into the room and noticed her 'lackey' and Chase had just got through a fight. She looked toward the back of the room and saw Elektra. She ran over to her with a happy expression, and kneeled on the ground, hugging her friend.

"Leukosia, you have legs now?" She shouted. Leukosia pulled away from her and nodded, still smiling.

"How..how did this happen?" Leukosia pointed upward, through a whole in the deck, showing the moon as well as the setting sky.

"The moon being up there during the day means something?" Leukosia nodded. She picked up Elektras hand and swung it back and forth, still smiling. She turned to Jack and used her powers. He walked over to them and picked Elektra up.

"Jack! What are you doing?" Elektra shouted.

Chase stood up and rammed into him, making him let go of Elektra. "You're not taking her!"

Leukosia looked at him angrily. She was going to use her powers when there was a crashing sound that was coming closer.

The man that was looking for Leukosia walked into the room. "Finally I found you siren." Leukosia backed away from him. "Wait a minute, you two are suppose to be dead!" He shouted, looking at Elektra and Chase. "No matter, I'll kill you now as well as the siren." He started to advance on them. Elektra took the Triton Comb out of her hair, and it extended outward into a triton. She aimed it at him and a force, almost like electricity, shot at him, hitting his arm.

He gripped his arm, noticing the cut that was bleeding. "You wench! It takes someone with alot of power to use that properly!" He sent a force out which knocked the Triton out of her hands and into the wall, making it turn back into a comb. "I'll kill you first little wench." He started heading to Elektra, pulling a long sword out of its sheath. Elektra had no weapons, and was helpless in her siren state. Chase went infront of him. "You're not going to harm her." He took out his staff and prepared to fight. "Fine." They both started fighting. The man caught him off guard by cheating and used a force to send him into the wall and then to the ground.

The man looked at Elektra and Leukosia and pointed the tip of his blade at them. Leukosia held on to Elektra and she did the same, looking away from the blade. He raised the sword up, preparing to bring it down on both of them.

The ship started shaking. He started to loose his balance. A black mark appeared on Leukosia's chest of two crescent moons with a sun in between and two dots on the bottom and top of the tattoo with squiggly lines coming out of the right and left sides. Leukosia actually spoke, and whispered in her ear. "The time has come. He'll die by my hand." She pulled away from Elektra and looked at the moon, while standing up. It was night and the moon was full and shining, it seemed awfully close to the Earth.

"No! I won't let you win!" The man went to stab Leukosia with the sword. She turned her head toward him, her eyes black. The ship started cracking and some boards began splitting apart. The man fell down onto his back, and backed to the far end of the room. Leukosia took a few steps toward him and started transforming. Her legs turned into a long brown fish tail, and tentacles grew out of her sides. Her arms turned a brownish color and her hands became webbed around her fingers, her nails turning black and claw like. Her neck grew gills and her faced turned into that of a monsters. Brown, with what looked like tiny horns coming out of her cheeks and forehead. Her eyes black. Her hair formed into what looked like a giant webbed fin on her head, resembling a type of crown. (That's one freaky looking crown.) Her ears even looked that wat. She was horrible monster of the sea. "The queen siren." Chase replied, weakly.

She started to advance on the man that was in the back of the ship. Her tentacles pulling her across the floor. "No...No...You can't do this...NNNOOO!" Leukosia started attacking him and killed him. The worst part was the fact that she actually started to devour him. (I won't describe it since it'll get too graphic, and emotionally scar and disturb you. Use your imagination if you have to.)

While this was happening Elektra started using her arms to pull herself towards Chase. He was nearly unconsious. Leukosia finished devouring her prey and advanced on Elektra and Chase.

"Why are you doing this Leukosia?" She shouted. "Why did you devour him?" Leukosia put her webbed hand with claws on her forehead. A rush of memories ran through Elektras mind.

It was of Leukosia and another siren, her mother. She was trying to protect Leukosia and was savagely killed by that man. Leukosia was left alone. No one left.

She removed her hand from her forehead. She moved towards Chase and was going to kill and devour him. Elektra dived to him, getting almost ontop of him. "No Leukosia, don't kill him. You got your revenge." Leukosia pulled her off of him and pushed her against the wall. "Please, let us go...Let us go." Elektra whispered.

Leukosia moved her tentacles and picked up something, bringing it towards her hand. She gripped it and held it out to Elektra. She put her hand out and took it. Leukosia took her compact out.

"...Thankyou." Said Elektra, and Leukosia opened the compact, releasing a blinding light.

-------------------------

Elektra awoke to a bright light beating down on her, and soft sand beneath her. She opened her eyes a bit, blinking to get used to the brightness. Right next to her was Chase. He opened his eyes and was blinking. "Finally, you're awake."

"Wha?" She asked tiredly, blinking her eyes.

"I woke up a little while ago and saw we were on land. You were still sleeping so I decided not to wake you up." He replied, looking at her.

She sat up and saw they were on an island. "I got my legs back!" She shouted, noticing her legs on the sand. The tail was gone but she was wearing the green dress.

"You got something else back too." He said, placing a hand on the comb in her hair. "You look nice with your hair up like that."

"Thanks." She replied.

Chase stood up and put a hand out to help her up. She stood up and she started walking. "I think I need to get use to using my legs again." She started wobbling and falling backwards. He put his hand out to grab hers and ended up going down with her.

"Yep, need to get used to that again." She replied, lying in the sand.

"Yeah, you are." He replied. He was ontop of her.

"Hey, can you get off me now?"

"Why? I kind of like you in this position." He replied, a sly smile on his face.

"Yeah, well you're crushing me." She said. She went to push him off and he pinned her arms.

"What's the hurry? It's just us and this island."

"Yeah, and I would like to go home." She replied.

"You know my home can become your home as well. All you have to do is join me."

"Sorry, but that's not going to happen. I'm not evil. I don't think you are either."

He looked hard at her, trying to figure out what she meant.

"Even if you are, you're not as evil as you say. I can sense it."

He couldn't stand to have anyone say that about him, even her. He transformed into his lizard form. "I AM evil. Remember that."

"You say that, but you're almost like Leukosia. Besides that monstrous side that shows your capable of evil, deep inside you're not. Like Leukosia, she became what she was for revenge. I'm starting to think you became evil for a reason. Still, I know that there is the littlest speck of good deep down inside of you."

He gripped her arms a bit harder and glared at her. "This form proves I'm evil. That's how I will remain for the rest of eternity. Evil."

"Say what you wish...but if you don't mind, you're really starting to crush me." He let go of her and stood up.

"Elektra! Elektra! Are you here?" Voices were coming near the shore. She looked to where the voices were coming from. "You don't want them to see you. You better..." She looked back and saw he was already gone. "...Leave."

Omi: "Elektra my friend, you are well!" They all ran over to her.

Kimiko: "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I think I'm going to be." She said while looking at the water.

--------------------------

"So when are we going to put our plan into action?" Wuya shouted.

"In good time. I need enough evidence to make my revenge so much sweeter." Replied the freaky bean.

"After all we've seen and heard, I think we have enough."

"Let's let the two love birds spend a little more time together. It'll be all that better when we tear them apart. Literally, and figuratively."

"So, how are we going to finish them?"

What do you mean them?" It's only one of them I want to actually get rid of."

"And which one is that?" Wuya asked, confused.

"The one who locked me up for all those years and betrayed me."

"What are you going to do with the girl then?"

"Oh, I have plans for her. BIG plans." He laughed evily.

-----------------------------

**Incase you're wondering about Jack, he became a sharks new chew toy. Don't worry, he lives and eventually washes up on shore. I still need him for the other chapters. He's stupidity is what makes everything so funny. Anyway, I've been busy and won't even describe it to you. It might take me a while to post the next chapter since I'm not sure which order they should go in. I've got 3 planned, but not sure the order. The titles are, "Night of the werewolves", "A plan and a saviour" (Not sure if it'll be called that), and "The bride finder." I guess either the bride finder or night of the werewolves can go first. No matter what, The bride finder has to come before A plan and saviour. So, do you guys want night of the werewolves next, or after the Bride finder, or after A plan and saviour. Basically, Night of the werewolves is about werewolves that are trying to rebuild their clan and take over the world. And the bride finder, the title says enough. I don't want to spoil the surprise. So like I said, either the bride finder or night of the werewolves first, or night of the werewolves definately after a plan and a saviour. You guys pick. It'll help me update quicker. R&R, and bye!**


	19. Chapter 19: The Bride Finder

**L,O. I hope you guys all like this chapter. I kinda like writing stories with myths in them. This one has one that comes true. Although the story behind this myth is kinda sad, and the story of its origin is too. You have to feel bad for the victims and the original story. I still hope you all enjoy it. Please, please, please review! I'm going through a tough time. I had worked about 70 hours on a really important project, and now, it's at the dump. I was really, really upset so to get my mind off of it, and stop me for going on a psychotic killing spree on my own family, and anyone that dares to get in my way, I wrote this chapter. This will be dedicated to my 70 hour project. The script, the character sketches, the scenery, and all the info. So please review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**--------------------------**

A long time ago there was a myth, this myth was of a man who hunted wicens. He did not hunt them to kill them, he hunted them for another reason...

It had been years since he had used the crystal sword . Nearly 2000 years. Ever since he himself was hunted. He had to go into hiding in order to escape the one person strong enough to defeat him. His plans were cut short, knowing he couldn't hunt anymore. The wicens had all joined together, forming their own village. If he hunted one of them, he would surely know. He had to put his sword down, in order to have any hopes of raising it again. Then something happened, something he hadn't noticed, nor expected. The sword was activating. The pinkish crystal on the very end of the golden handled sword was glowing. He stopped in his tracks and looked at it. 'It hasn't activated for 1500 years.' He thought. After all, the wicens had completely dropped out of the world for that long. The crystal sword had last activated 1500 years ago, but he still couldn't hunt any of them. Now, 1500 years later, it activated. He decided to use the sword and follow where it would lead him. After all, everyone was curious as to what happened to the wicens.

------------------------

"Alright, Woohoo, You go girl, Yes!" Those were the cheers shouted by the monks as Elektra won the showdown, her prize, the shen gong wu. They left the clearing and began walking through the woods, heading to the Silver Manta Ray. They weren't able to search for the wu the way they usually do, seeing how their main transportation was grounded due to a certain dragon eating them out of any food with more than 30 grams of sugar.

"Um...does anyone remember where we parked?" Rai asked.

"I thought it was around here somewhere." Replied Kimiko.

"So did I partner." Replied Clay.

"This is most confusing." Omi said.

"Hey, how about we all split up and look for it. When we find it we'll call for the others." Elektra said.

They all agreed and split up in 5 directions.

As each of the original 4 monks searched high and low for some reason they couldn't help but feel someone was either following or watching them. Elektra was the one who found the Silver Manta Ray as well as the grounded dragon inside.

"Hey Dojo, how do you feel?" She asked.

"WAH! Oh, Elektra. Sorry. Didn't expect you to just come out of nowhere. Like those butlers, they always pop put of the blue when you least expect them, and you don't even hear them!"

"I didn't mean to scare you. We just got a little lost and decided to split up to find the Silver Manta ray. I figured I'd use the Thorn of Thunderbolts to signal them here."

"Good idea. We can get out of here quicker."

"Thorn of Thunderbol..." She stopped.

"What's wrong?" Dojo asked, noticing her stop suddenly.

"I just felt something weird." Elektra replied.

"Yeah, do you ever get the feeling...that you're being watched?"

There was a rustling in the bushes and Elektra turned around, while Dojo started shaking. A man walked through the bush, holding a sword in its sheath outward, so the handle with the odd looking crystal pointed away from him. He averted his eyes from the crystal and looked up directly at her.

Dojo whispered to her, "Who is that?"

"I don't know." She replied.

"Tell me young maiden, are you that of a wicen?" The man asked.

"Uh...yes." She said.

"Tell me then young wicen, where is your clan?" He asked.

"Uh...I don't know." Elektra replied.

"So it's true, the wicens are still gone. You must be the last of their race."

"I don't know." Elektra said. "Who are you?"

"I...am yours." He said.

"Ooookkkkaaaayyyy." Dojo said, whispering, "I think this guy is..." he held up a sign with the picture of a screw, and right next to it a baseball.

"Ah!" He kneeled down on his left knee and took her hand. "Young Wicen, I have searched for the past 1500 years for you. Where have you been my angel? Heaven must have been the only thing keeping me from finding you."

Elektra turned her head to the side and whispered to Dojo. "I don't think that sign even begins to cover it."

"My precious flower, I am yours forever. My only wish is to show you pleasure."

Dojo began to say something, but stopped.

"Uuhh...yeah well, I have to go right now..." She quickly jumped into the Silver Manta Ray, and flew off.

Luckily the four monks ran into eachother, making it easier for Elektra to find them.

"Thank goodness you have found us all at one time my friend, it will give us more time to return to the temple and out the hang." Omi said.

"Hang out." Rai corrected him.

"I'll just be happy to get out of these woods." Elektra replied.

"You got that right, especially after earlier." Dojo shuddered.

"Why? What happened earlier partners?" Clay asked.

"You want me to get the sign?" Dojo asked Elektra.

"No. There was just this really weird guy." She replied.

Dojo swirled a claw around the side of his head signaling, 'nutcase.'

They got back to the temple and hung out for a bit before heading to bed.

They were each in their little 'cubby's' sleeping soundly, on their mats in the middle of the night. It was silent, and dark, and no one was suppose to be in the hallways. Key words, 'suppose to be.' A shadow moved through the hallways of the temple, as well as a light coming from a crystal at the end of a sword handle. It was the man from the woods. He let the crystal guide him to what he desired. It had led him to a cubby with the young wicen. The crystal stopped glowing the minute he saw her laying on the mat peacefully on her side, gripping the sheet. He put the sword on the strap at his side, and kneeled down next to her. He stroked her cheek and she stirred a bit. "Soon my dear, you will be all mine, and you will help me make my dreams come true." He whispered softly to her.

He stood up, sensing another presence. He walked out of the cubby, down the hallways, and outside to where the shen gong wu vault was. There, a boy walked out with a full bag.

"Ahem." The man said.

The boy turned around, startled, and looked at the man. "Who are you?"

"What are you doing here?" He asked sternly.

"Look buddy, I got here first, the wu is mine!" Jack shouted.

"Does this 'wu' belong to the occupants of this temple?" He asked.

"It belongs to the xiaolin losers, so yeah, but now it belongs to me, Jack Spicer!"

"Well, if you're stealing from the wicen that lives here, you're stealing from me. I don't like it when people steal from me, in that case..." He took the sword out of its sheath and pointed it at him, ..."I'll have to get rid of you."

"AH! The wu's yours! Take it but please don't hurt me! Ah!" He dropped the bag and ran for a distance, then flew off using his helebot. The man returned the sword to its sheath and put the bag back into the vault, and left.

The next morning, everyone woke up and noticed that the door to the vault was open, and a bag of shen gong wu was on the ground. Nothing was taken, so they searched for an intruder and found nothing.

"This is most peculiar." Omi said, scratching his head.

"No stolen wu, no evil do er." Rai replied.

"I don't get it, why would someone bag the wu but not take it?" Kimiko asked.

"Something just don't seem right." Clay added.

"Yeah, it is confusing." Replied Elektra.

Dojo came into the vault. "Come on everyone, a shen gong wu just revealed itself!"

They all flew to the nearest shen gong wu, which happened to be in the Mediterranean in a highly flourished place.

Omi shouted as they cleared through the bushes of flowers. "There it is!"

"Sorry cheese ball, the wu's mine." Jack said, as he hovered down to it.

"Actually it's ours." Wuya said as her and Hannibal bean appeared.

"Let me guess, you're gonna join in too?" Rai asked, noticing Chase.

"No interest, just thought it would be fun to see you all battle it out." He replied.

They all began fighting for it, fists flying, hair being pulled, occasional girly scream, a cloud of dust had surrounded them as they fought eachother.

"Hey! Where'd the wu go?" Everyone stopped fighting and noticed the wu was gone. They instantly started looking around for it."

"Ahem, I believe this is what you are all looking for?" There was a man wearing long black pants that were tucked into knee high black boots, and a loose fitting long sleeved white shirt, as well as a red cape, and a light creme colored hat with a purple feather sticking out of the side. The only weapon he had was an odd looking sword strapped to his side, the golden handle and an odd pinkish crystal at the very end of the handle showing. They all stopped searching and looked at him, noticing the shen gong wu in his hand.

"Oh no! you're that guy from last night!" Jack shouted. He hid behind Wuya, being the closest person to him. "Why? What happened last night?" Wuya asked, pushing him away.

"I went to steal the wu from them, and he threatened to kill me with his sword!" He cried.

He walked over to Elektra and kneeled on the ground, taking her hand. "My precious angel of heaven, I shall give you this...thing...seeing how you want it so much." He handed it to her.

"Uh...thank you?" She handed it to Omi.

"I would also like to give you this rose as a symbol, for its redness is the color of my eternal love for you." He handed her the rose.

"Uh huh..."

"And now my love, I ask for your hand in marriage, for you to be mine for the rest of eternity...my dear, will you marry me?" ((Hear record stop))

Dojo was crying in the back, holding a tissue. "This is so beautiful, I love weddings...wait, WHAT?"

Everyone looked slack-jawed at the two of them.

Chase, who had his arms crossed against his chest, now stood there with his mouth open and his arms hanging limply at his sides.

"That's all I needed to do to go out with you?" Jack shouted.

Elektra stood there with a bewildered expression on her face, and her mouth open. "Excuse me?...What did you say?"

"If you'll have me I'm yours." The man replied. Pure, absolute silence followed.

"Uhh...no." She said. "No...of course not!...are you crazy?"

"I'm sorry you feel that way. Unfortunately, you don't have much of a choice." He took the sword and sheath, holding the crystal handle out to her as it glowed. "You're the last of your race and this hasn't activated for 1500 years. I've waited 2000 years, and now you're the one who's going to make my dreams come true." Elektra pulled her hand out of his grasp and took her swords, pointing them at him.

"Oh no, this is too perfect." He said, while standing up and looking at her swords.

"What?" She asked, not taking her eyes off of him.

"The swords of the Great Banisher. HAHAHA!" He laughed.

"I don't understand..." Elektra said, confused.

"Well, I'm going to be marrying the granddaughter of my worst enemy. This couldn't get any better." He said.

"I don't think so." She ran at him and started fighting him. She went to slam both swords down at him, but he put his sword up, blocking hers.

"You're quite good for afemale duelist. You have the Banishers strength."

"I have more than just strength." They continued fighting.

"I know you don't care if you hurt yourself in fighting me, but what if a few friends get hurt?" He asked, looking at the monks.

"You wouldn't dare."

"I would." A bunch of snakes came out of nowhere, and wrapped around them, making them fall to the ground. Elektra turned away from him and the minute she did, she was struck in the back of her head, knocking her out. He held her, around her waist with his left arm as she hung lifelessly at his left side. "Young people today." The snakes disappeared and he swung his cape infront of him and they vanished.

The monks sat up and looked around.

"Where'd they go?" Rai asked.

"Yeah partner?" Clay asked.

"This is most troubling." Omi added.

"Where's Elektra?" Kimiko asked, clearly worried.

-----------------------

Chase had instantly left the minute both of them disappeared. He went to the one place he knew that could possibly have what he was looking for. He went to the wicen village, and into one of the temple rooms. There, were shelves upon shelves of books and scrolls. He searched through them until he found what he was looking for. He really wasn't happy with what he found. He left the village and went to look for Elektra, knowing she would be near, past the dark forest since even though it was considered still part of the forest, it was a cliff where a castle should be right on the edge. That's where he would find her.

-------------------------

Elektra began to become consious, and opened her eyes, allowing them to adjust to the darkness besides the candle on a small wooden table. She was in a small room with no windows, a wooden table with chairs, a small bed, and of course, the candle. She stood up and the door opened with an unexpected visitor. Jack Spicer. The door slammed shut.

"Jack? What the heck are you doing here?" She asked.

"Trying to join forces with that guy is impossible! He just threw me right in here!" He shouted.

"Any idea how to get out?"

"Wait...hold on." He tried to open the locked door with no luck. "Ok, I'm out of ideas."

Elektra reached for her swords and noticed they weren't there. "ARGH! He took my swords."

"Wait...Hey Jack, do you want to play a really fun game with me?" Elektra asked.

"Ok sure, what game?" He asked.

---------------------------

Chase had finally managed to find and sneak into the castle and instantly ran through the hallways looking behind every door for Elektra. He came across one that wouldn't open. He rammed into it, making it fall off its' hinges and onto the floor. He looked into the room and saw a heap on the ground, covered in a blanket right next to a small table with some chairs. He ran over to the heap, knowing who it was. He carefully picked up the heap that was covered and hugged it tightly against his chest, resting his head on the it.

"Oh dear god! Elektra, what has he done to you? If only I had gotten here sooner I could've prevented this. I'm so sorry, will you ever forgive me?" He said, cuddling the body.

It began to stir and the face of his angel showed.

His...angel...? "AH!" He dropped the body onto the ground, hearing it moan. "What on earth are you doing here?" Chase shouted in relief of it not being Elektra, but pure hatred and disgust of it being Jack Spicer.

"I tried to get on the guys good side and it didn't work. He put me in here with Elektra, OW!" He mumbled, while lying on the ground with a bump oh his head.

"Where's Elektra?" He asked.

"I don't know." He replied.

"What was the last thing you remember?" He asked both angry and annoyed.

Jack stood up and sat in the seat of the table against the wall.

"The last thing I remember?...Uh...Elektra said we were going to play a really fun game and then I looked down and...YAHTZEE!" He stood up and jumped out of the chair and hit his head against a metal shelf, and fell in a heap on the ground.

"So that's why you were unconsious." Chase said, looking at him. 'She escaped.' He thought.

It's true, Elektra had managed to escape and after setting up the 'harmless' game, Jack had hurt himself and she simply covered him with the blanket from the bed, figuring if anyone came they really wouldn't bother entering, thinking she was still unconsious.

She slowed down to a stop and sat on a rock, thinking of a plan. He would eventually figure out she escaped, then he would come after her. Not to mention the fact the HE had her weapons. She would most likely have to face him again. That would have to wait though, she was in some pain from the fight and would need full recovery. Then she thought. Her friends. What had happened to them? Were they alright? She stood up and ran back to the temple.

She had reached the temple but noticing it was night, the door was closed. She walked to the side of the temple and jumped the wall. She landed on the opposite side and looked around. Majority of the lights were out except for about one or two. She started taking a few steps toward the temple, then was stopped by two powerful hands, one around her waist and the other clasped over her mouth. She was being dragged behind a tree and some bushes. She kicked and thrashed around furiously, having no luck. Finally she was turned to face her attacker.

"C-Chase? What are you doing here?"

"I went to find you and saw you escaped so I figured you came back here."

"Yeah, you didn't have to scare me like that though."

"Sorry, but you have to come with me. I have to show you something important."

"What? Why?"

"Elektra please, just trust me."

"...Alright, let's go." He brought her to the wicen village.

Rai had been sitting by the sliding door with the light on. He had opened it a bit, when he saw something jump over the wall and realized it was Elektra, then he saw Chase grab her and leave somewhere. He ran to everyone else and told them what he saw so they all tried to follow wherever they were heading.

---------------------

"We're at the old village." Elektra said, an expression of slight sorrow.

"Follow me, you have to see something." He led her to one of the temple rooms and grabbed a scroll and read it aloud.

"Out of everything wicens have faced, the men of our clan have feared one thing the most for our sisters and our daughters. A man who has hunted them for years. Although he has not killed any of them, he has tried to force them into a binding that would be most devastating for us all. We know not the name of this monster, only that the myth has called him, 'The Bride Finder."

"Oh my god, I remember hearing this myth a long time ago. But, I thought it wasn't real."

"Wait Elektra, there's more." He put the scroll down and grabbed a book. "Your grandfather wrote about this in this book." He opened to the page, and turned to a page, reading:

"I have come face to face with the monster that has frightened us so, he was planning on capturing a young one in the field. He had got as far as luring her into the forest. Using my powers I convinced him to leave our family alone. He uses a crystal sword to hunt, and if one is captured and taken prisoner...I fear for them as well as all of us. He would stop at nothing to get his hands on our power. Many have feared for their young daughters and sisters. I fear for all the young ones. I do not want my children or their childrens children, to live in fear, always being hunted. My family must fear the most. Having my power, and becoming one with this family, would make him unbelievably strong. Although he can only gain this power through binding, his abilities alone would destroy us. He has powers of illusion, and by binding he is the only man who can receive our power. I pray that he will heed my warning, and leave us be."

"He really feared for us. He wanted us to all stay protected and safe." Elektra said.

"The Bride Finder is hunting for his bride, you're the one he wants. You're the last of them" He said to her.

"I can't let him get me. If I do, all that my grandfather fought for will be for nothing."

"Don't worry. I won't let him have you. You'll be safe at my lair."

"...Alright." She said, thinking about it. They walked out of the temple. The minute they set foot outside, Chase was attacked by the 4 monks.

"What are you doing?" Elektra yelled.

"I saw him kidnap you, so we followed you both." Rai said, his hands around Chases throat.

"He didn't kidnap me!"

"...He didn't?" Omi asked, confused.

"No!"

"Alright, care to explain partner?" Clay asked.

"He was just showing me who that psycho path is!"

"That weird guy from earlier?" Kimiko asked.

"Yes!" They all slowly got off of him, Chase glared at them.

"I expected you to come back to this old place." Came a voice from behind them.

"You have no right coming here!" Elektra yelled.

"Oh but I do, I'm here for my bride." He said.

"When are you going to understand that no is no?" Chase asked.

"It's not your place to say anything. The wicen is coming with me." He said dangerously.

"You're not taking Elektra." He said back.

"Always choosing the hard way." He took out his sword and they all started fighting. He disappeared and appeared behind Elektra. "You see this? This is mine, you can't have her!"

"Get away from me you creep!" She yelled.

He grabbed her. "Let's keep this traditional, here's your wedding 'ring." He took out a thick gold V shaped choker necklace and opened it, clasping it around her neck. A heart shaped lock formed at the point of the V. She pulled away from him and tried to pull it off, without any luck.

"Sorry sweetie, that ring's binding AND permanent."

They all ran at him, for a head-on attack and failed. He disappeared at the last minute and they all went on a head-on collision with eachother.

"Elektra, run! Don't let him catch you!" Chase yelled.

She did as he said and ran into the dark forest.

The man reappeared. "Oh well, this will only make the hunt that much more fun."

Chase stood up and ran into the forest, looking for her. She was running as fast as she could, suddenly something grabbed her from behind, it was a...tree? A tree had extended its branches and tried to grab her. She broke away from it and tried to fight back. By that time, Chase had caught up with her and tried to fight it as well. The tree bent foward and slammed down, trying to crush him. It failed and straightened, then twisted and a huge limb crashed into Elektra and sent her downward, into the small pool of water 3 feet deep. She started to stand up, but was pulled down by the water. It had turned a dark blue, and then a slimy black, until it managed to fully pull her under. Chase jumped into the water and got down on his knees, searching the water for her. It had returned to normal, being a clear blue, but Elektra had disappeared.

-----------------------------

Chase had gone back to his lair, to figure out how that had happened, the tree, and the water. Also, to think of a plan.

"Hey Chasey!" Came the voice of his consious, Sasha.

"What do you want Sasha?" He asked, annoyed.

"You seem confuzzled. REALLY confuzzled."

"...Ok, I guess."

"Oh...hold on." She had been listening to her ipod and her favorite song from Panic! At The Disco was about to start.

"I don't know what to do right now." He said.

"Sit tight I'm going to need you to keep time, come on just snap those fingers for me."

"I need to find Elektra." He said, thinking of how to.

"Good good now we're making some progress come on just tap those toes to the beat." She sang.

"Argh! What am I going to do? I told her she'd be safe!" He yelled.

"I believe this may call for a proper introduction."

"Oh, he calls himself The Bride Finder. He's been hunting wicens to marry them and Elektra's the one he wants." Chase replied.

"Don't you see? I am the narrator, and this just the prologue."

"I don't have time to explain the whole story, And I'M the one telling it!" He shouted.

"Swear we'll shake it up if you swear to listen."

"Wha?"

"Oh we're still so young but desperate for attention."

"I AM NOT DESPERATE FOR ATTENTION!" He yelled.

"And I aim to be your eyes heart & mind."

"Excuse me?"

"Trophey boys, trophey wives, this time it's time."

"...What on earth are you talking about...SASHA!"

"Woah! What do you want dude?" She yelled, putting her ipod down.

"I have to figure out a plan and you're speaking nonsense!"

"Right...what plan again?"

"I have to stop The Bride Finder from marrying Elektra!"

"OH! A wedding? I love weddings! Will you bring be back a piece of cake, oh, And maybe even one of those platters with the little cocktail weenies and some tiny nuts?...wow...that didn't sound right...oh! If they have gift bags, bring me one of those too. The really fancy and pricey weddings actually give out free small plasma screen tv's and cell phones."

"You're not helping!"

"Well, go crash the wedding, just don't ruin the cake or gift bags."

"You're right, plan or not, I have to stop him." He headed to the door.

"My god. He's an idiot sometimes. I don't even know what he was talking about."

------------------------------

Elektra opened her eyes, and sat up. She was on a bed, but had no clue where though. She stood up andfaced the mirror of a dresser. She looked in the mirror, and the 'ring' was gone.Elektra walked out of the room, the door actually unlocked, and she wandered the hallways. She opened a door and realized she was right where she started. "Huh?" She went back out and went in a different direction. There were stairs, and she went up them. The minute she stepped on the top, she was back in the room. "WHAT?" She took another direction, running now, and stopped in what looked like a grand hall. There was music coming from behind one of the double doors on the side.Elektrawalked over to it, but stopped midway, feeling something almost choking her. She continued walking and opened the doors. It was...a party? There were people in the golden room, wearing dresses and suits. It almost looked like a masquerade ball, sorta. Except not everyone was wearing masks. She held onto the side of the door, as the choking feeling returned and she began to feel really tired and dizzy. Her eyes closed.

When she opened them, she felt...funny. Something was swinging her around. She opened her eyes and saw people dancing.Elektra looked infront of her, and saw she was dancing with someone wearing a dark, dark blue outfit and had some gold horizontal lines on the shirt, as well as a matching cape. He had dark brown brown curly hair that went about 2 inches past his shoulders, tied in a low ponytail. He also wore a dark blue mask against a black one, over the top half of his face. She was wearing a black off the shoulder, short sleeved dress. The actual skirt of the dress had a white layer, that only showed at the bottom, and a triangle in the center. Majority of it was covered by a black layer. Her hair was held in a bun in the back with some of it hanging out freely from the bun. She also had a light goldish brown butterfly clip in her hair that had 5 long matching colored feathers coming out from it.

"Enjoying your party?" The man asked, dancing with her.

She recognized the voice. "You? What happened, what's going on?"

"You almost missed the celebration. I thought it would be nice to have a party before our wedding." He replied.

"You're still going on about that? Look, it's not going to happen!"

"I think it is. That ring binds you to me." He said.

"What ring?" She didn't see any ring, then she looked down. The gold thing around her neck WAS still there. It vanished the minute she noticed it.

"Illusions, one of my strong points. "

"You won't get away with this."

"But I already have. You're mine." He whispered in her ear.

"NO!" She pulled away from him and ran through the doors. There was the exit, she could see through the windows that those doors led outside. She flung them open and took a step outside. She was fine, until she went to step on ground. She fell through the darkness and landed back in that room on the bed. The ring started choking her again and pulled her so she sat against the headboard. The man walked in and sat on the side of the bed.

"There's no point in trying to escape." He said. She couldn't even look at him.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to living like this." He got on top of her and whispered in her ear. "Mine."

"...Yours."Elektra said lifelessly.

He brought his face close enough, where his lips brushed slightly against hers. "Good." He got off of her and headed to the door. "I can't wait for our wedding night, tonight." He left.

_'That's not going to happen.' _She thought to herself.

----------------------------------

People were sitting in the pews, waiting for one thing. The groom stood at the alter, infront of the minister, awaiting his bride. The music began to play, and the doors at the end of the room opened, a young girl wearing a white and lightish blue wedding dress stood. The end of the dress and the long vail trailed behind her. She had a bouquet of flowers and wore a solemn look on her face, her eyes closed, as she walked down the long hallway. She reached the 3 stairs, stepping up, next to the groom.

"Dearly beloved, and illusions, we are gathered here to unite this man and this wicen in an eternal binding of holy matrimony." Began the minister. "Your vows please."

The groom began. "With this hand, I will lift your sorrows, your cup shall never empty, for I shall be your wine. "

It was the brides turn. "With this hand, I will lift your sorrows."

He took a candle, lighting his, and put his next to hers, before lighting the other. "With this candle, I will light your way in darkness. With this ring, I ask you to be mine."

She put her hand out, he was prepared with the ring. "With this hand, I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never empty for I...will kick your sorry butt!" She took her swords out from behind her, and aimed them at him.

"You really think you can stop me? I have the better advantage over you!"

She dangled a key next to her sword. "You shouldn't have gotten that close to me. I figured you would have it on you, considering it was in your pocket." It was the key that unhooked the ring.

"Why you little..."

"Oh, you really thought I'd give up that easily? There's more, I know how to..."

"I OBJECT!" Chase ran in through the doors. Note to self: Next time Sasha says to wait till the I do's then say I object, don't listen. First of all, you might be a little late for it. and Secondly, they might not even do I do's like in this case.

"A little late for the wedding, but not for the fight." All three began fighting, and then Elektra suddenly dropped out and ran behind the minister, pulling down a red curtain. A mirror stood there. "Found it." She went back to fighting, signaling to get him infront of the mirror. They took the fight right up to the mirror. Chase fought him while Elektra took a dive for his sword, grabbing it. She held it up. "This is for my family!" She thrust it down at him and Chase kicked him, making him face the mirror. "NO!"

"You like using mirrors for illusions? How 'bout you stay in one!" He began fading away into dust, the mirror becoming a portrait of him holding the sword.

"How did you know what to do?" Chase asked, turning to her.

"My grandfather. I remembered the story he told me a long time ago. He had said the mirror of illusion hidden behind the crimson curtain was an inside to the man's soul. Looking at himself in the mirror of illusion, would capture him forever."

They exited the castle together.

"I'm sorry I couldn't keep you safe, even when I said I would."

"It's alright. I can handle myself." Elektra replied. She walked over to the edge of the cliff and threw the bouquet and the key into the water below.

"I know you can." He said, walking next to her.

"Yeah, but i guess sometimes it's ok for a little help." She leaned closer to him and put her arms around his neck, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"A little?" He said, picking her up and spinning her around.

"Yeah, a little. You were late with the 'I object,' afterall." She hugged him. "But thanks for coming to try and help." He embraced her.

----------------------

Jack became consious. "Woah, what happened? OW! My head." He walked over to the door and tried pulling it open. "Hello? Is anybody out there?" He started pounding his fists on the door. "Somebody please help me! I hate small, dark places! HELP!" He sat down in the chair at the table and rubbed his head, then looked down. "YAHTZEE!"

----------------------

**Well, I have to say, this is my longest chapter yet. I actually enjoyed this as one of my favorites. Although, fluffy stuff is what I hate. Still, I thought the plot was good. I'm still debating on whether I should do "Night of the Werewolves" first or, "A Plan and a Saviour." NOTW will be a bit on the dark side with a possibility of 'bad' things happening. APAAS will be very, very, sad for those of you who are really big fans of a certain character (cough,cough, dragon dude.) in the beginning, followed by most likely fluff, possibly alot. If you want to tell me which one you guys want go head, you don't have to but if I get alot of people wanting one or the other first, I'll go with whichever one majority wants. Ok, I hope you enjoyed it and please review on your way out. Bye!**


	20. Chapter 20: Night of the WereWolves

**L,O! So, I'm updating. How wonderful for certain PEOPLE who are making me do the thing in this chapter. The certain people I hang out with and help build giant slingshots made out of surgical tubing with! I hope you're happy with this. Ok, back to business. This chapter should be kind of interesting, but I'm warning you, later in this chapter something bad will kinda happen. Just like when we went hunting for that leprechaun. THEN I found out what it was for. To see what would happen when it mated with a human. (shutters) That's when I quit. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'm sorry to those who get angry later.**

**-------------**

"Good ole' Lousianna, partner?" Clay asked, as Dojo surfed the sky to their destination.

"Yep, that's where the shen gong wu is." The green dragon replied.

"So what is the shen gong wu?" Omi asked.

"It's the Mirror of Truth." Kimiko replied, reading the scroll.

"Yep, Elektra, you should be familiar with that." Dojo said to her.

"It looks and sounds familiar... I think my grandfather told me about it." She replied, thinking. "What does it do?"

Dojo became silent. "Uh, I was actually hoping you could tell me." He replied.

"What do you mean?" Rai asked.

"I mean, about 1500 hundred years ago Dashi had got it from the wicens and wouldn't tell me what it did." He replied.

"Why didn't he tell you partner?" Clay asked, confused.

"He said something about my inability to keep my mouth shut and stop talking...Hey!"

"That explains it." Kimiko replied.

"Sorry Dojo, I can't exactly remember." Elektra replied.

"We will find out what its power is when we retrieve it." Omi said, assuring everyone.

Dojo dived down into the clearing of what looked like an old fashioned village.

"Hm, where do you think everyone is?" Rai asked, noticing absolutely no one in the streets.

Omi looked at one of the houses which was partially open, with a woman looking out. "Hello, my name is..." She slammed the window shut.

"Wow, this place is emptier than a desert in the middle of nowhere." Clay said, looking around.

"Hello! Is anyone here?" Rai yelled.

A few doors opened and men with guns came out. "What do you want here?" One yelled.

"We're not here for any trouble." Clay said.

"Are you working for those demons?" Another shouted.

"What demons?" Omi asked.

"Those monsters that been hunting us down!" One man walked out to them.

"We're not working for any monsters, we're just looking for a mirror." Elektra replied, stepping foward.

"How do we know we can trust you, huh?" He asked, clutching the rifle.

"Because, I'm telling the truth." Elektra replied.

"Please! Help!" A young boy ran through the streets.

"What's wrong boy?" A man screamed down from a window. "My brother! He's missing! He disappeared and wasn't home in the morning!" He shouted.

"Another one's gone." The man with the rifle thought outloud. "Alright everyone! I advise any business you need to take care of, do it now! Any shopping, any work, do it before nightfall!"

All the people came out of hiding and ran through the streets.

"Ooookkkkaaayyy." Dojo was a little freaked out.

"I wonder what is going on here." Omi asked.

"Excuse me!" Elektra ran over to the boy. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"When I woke up this morning I searched the house, but my brother was gone." He replied sadly.

"What is everyone so afraid of?"

"There are these wolf monsters that recently attacked our town. Every night, more and more men have been disappearing. A farmer saw one of the wolves eating some of his chickens, and ever since everyone's been afraid." He explained.

"They're probably just wolves, why don't you put up a fence around the town?" Rai asked.

"I see you aren't from around here." The boy replied.

"Actually, ...yeah we aren't." Kimiko responded.

"Well, my name's Ardolph." He replied. Ardolph was a tall, strong young man. He had brown hair that went an inch past his shoulders, and matching soft brown eyes.

"My name's Elektra and those are my friends Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, Omi, and Dojo."

"Nice to meet you all. You are welcome to my home if you'd like."

"Sure. We can stop for a break." Rai said to everyone. They all agreed.

------------

"Yes, that's basically what's been happening. At night, or early morning there has been shouts and screams coming from just at the edge of the forest and when they go outside, nothing's there." Ardolph explained.

"I can't ignore my duty as a wicen, I'll help you figure out what's happeneing." Elektra said.

"We will too." Kimiko replied.

"Thankyou."

They were all at Ardolphs house which was right by the edge of the forest.

"Hey guys, we still have to find the mirror, remember?" Dojo spoke.

"Maybe it's in one of the mirror stores at the shops." Ardolph replied. "There are shops here that sell mirrors, so maybe the one you're looking for is in one of those."

"That is a wonderous idea my friend! Thankyou for your assistance." Omi said excitedly.

"Then we better get going partners." Clay said, standing up.

They all headed to the shops and looked through each store for the mirror, but found nothing. Elektra had sat down against a tree and tried to remember anything she could about the mirror. She knew she heard it before, and it was her grandfather that told her, but it was a long time ago and that's what effected her memory a bit. All she could gather was that it was powerful, and that it was a weapon, but an odd weapon.

"Hey, mind if a join you?" Ardolph asked.

"Sure, go head." She replied. He sat down next to her.

"How do you like it here?" He asked.

"It's ok, I just want to know what these demons are exactly." She replied.

"Yeah, no one's exactly sure what they want either."

"I'm so sorry about your brother. I promise I'll help you find him." Elektra said to him.

"Thanks. Things were pretty lonely, but I don't mind company every once in a while." She smiled at him.

"Hey, do you want to go for a walk in the woods?" He asked, a smile coming to his face.

"I...don't know. What about my friends, and the demons...?" She asked.

"Don't worry. You have me to protect you. Besides, I know these woods like the back of my hand." He looked at the back of his right hand. "Hey, that's new."

Elektra started laughing. Ardolph grabbed her hand and pulled her up, taking her into the forest.

"Am I seeing things, or did Elektra just leave?" Kimiko asked, noticing them leave.

"No partner, cause I see it too." Clay replied.

"Why is she going into the forest?" Rai asked.

"I do not know." Omi was trying to look into a barrel that was bigger than him. "Maybe we should follow---AH!" He fell into the barrel which was halfway filled with fish. He kicked his legs around, trying to get out, with no luck. "AH! There are most stinky fish in this barrel!" Finally, he managed to knock the barrel over and he crawled out and stood up, taking a fish out of his mouth. "ARGH!" He kicked a nearby stone at the barrel, and it bounced off, hitting him square in the head, forcing him to the ground. The rest of the monks slapped their faces and groaned.

--------------

Ardolph and Elektra were walking through the foresty woods, on a path.

"So, having fun?" Ardolph asked to break the silence between them.

"Sort of." She replied.

"What do you mean by sort of?" He asked, turning to her.

"I like the woods. I kinda like walking through them." Elektra replied.

"But you don't like it with me?" He made a pouty face.

She looked at him and clasped her hands behind her back and walked foward, quickly. "Maybe."

"Maybe? What do you mean maybe?" He walked quickly to catch up to her.

"I said maybe, maybe yes, maybe no." She said ignoring him, and closing her eyes, smiling.

"Really? What if I ...disappeared?"

Elektra opened her eyes and looked behind her. He was gone. "Ardolph? Where did you go?"

"Y'know, with the way you were acting a few moments ago, it kinda seemed like you were flirting." He said.

"Come on! Where did you go?" She looked in every direction and couldn't see him. "And I wasn't!"

"Are you sure about that?" He asked. Elektra was looking down the path they came from, trying to pinpoint where his voice was coming from. She turned back around and stepped straight into him. She was only an inch away from his face.

"I think you were." He said, looking directly into her eyes.

"I..uh.." She was speechless. Elektra just realized she was gripping his arms and he had her waist. She started blushing.

There was a howling in the distance. Ardolph let go of her and turned to the noise. "It's a wolf."

"It sounds like it's in trouble." They both ran to where the howling was coming from. There, was a grey wolf laying on the ground, trying to pull its paw out of a trap.

"It's caught!" Elektra ran over to it before Ardolph could stop her. The wolf noticed the movement and started snarling.

"Look, I'm just trying to help you get out of that trap." Elektra said calmly. She slowly approached the trap and pulled it open, letting the paw free. The wolf instantly stood up and growled a bit at her then stopped. It went back deep into the forest.

"I hate when that happens." Elektra pulled the chain out of the ground and threw it into the deep end of a pond nearby.

Ardolph was just staring at her. "Wow."

"What?" She asked, looking at his expression.

"I just didn't think... I wouldn't think...you cared...?"

"I hate it when people trap animals like that." She replied.

"Huh, um, let's get back to town. It'll be dark soon." They headed back down the path.

When they got into town, the 4 monks and one dragon were waiting for them.

"Hey girl! You finally came back!" Rai shouted.

"We were starting to wonder what was taken so long partners." Clay replied.

"Yeah, we were worried something might have happened." Kimiko added.

"...Elektra...what is on your hand?" Omi asked, looking at something dripping.

She held it up and gasped. There was blood on her hand.

"Are you bleeding?" Dojo asked, looking queasy as he stared at her hand.

"I don't know." She replied.

"Maybe it's from the trap." Ardolph said, thinking.

"What trap?" Rai asked.

"There was a wolf in a trap, I let it go." She replied.

"Are you crazy? You could've gotten hurt!" Rai shouted.

"Well, she didn't." Ardolph replied.

There was howling from the woods, and the sun had already begun to set.

"Come on. We can't be outside at night." Ardolph told them. They headed to his house. Everyone had begun going inside their houses and locking every door and window.

------------------

"Hey Chasey! Wanna watch Final Fantasy 7 with me?" Sasha asked.

"For the 297 time. No." He replied, meditating.

"Come on Chasey, you know you want to." She kept repeating.

"Don't call me Chasey!" He shouted angrily.

"Why Chasey? I like calling you Chasey, Chasey. Chasey is a cool name Chasey. I like the name Chasey, Chasey...Hey Chasey,"

"Be quiet!" He yelled unbelievably loudly.

"Oh, but you wouldn't mind if someone else called you Chasey...Chasey."

"Sasha...be...quiet..." He replied.

"I'm just saying, you wouldn't mind if Elektra called you Chasey. And don't deny it. I know you think it." Sasha replied, knowingly.

"What am I thinking now?" He asked smirking.

"...You did not just say that! Did you just tell me to STFU?" She shouted.

"Oh no, the rocket scientist." He replied.

"I wonder ...what would happen if I told a certain someone, about a certain thing in your room, and about certain things you dream about?" Sasha taunted.

"Look! I'm not bound to be the only person who sometimes dreams in retro cartoons!"

"...No, not that. Even though it is pretty funny. I'm talking about certain things, and places."

"...I'm a little lost." He replied.

"Shall I bring up the winter season with a hottub and a certain girl snuggling with you in it?"

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP INVADING MY DREAMS!" He shouted.

Sasha sighed. "Well, you can't deny it if that's what you were planning on. I like Sora! I luv Ed, Roxas, Sora again, Riku, and all of them!" She shouted randomly.

"I could care less. To tell you the truth, I'd probably slaughter them all and cut off their heads and put them on pikes and place them in my trophey room." Chase said.

Sasha was silent. Do you ever get the feeling that something really bad is about to happen? She had a very scary expression on her face, almost demonic like she was gonna kill someone. She forced a smile, a creepy smile, with her eye twitching and held her hands behind her back.

"Hehe, you like to joke don't you?" She asked.

"I don't joke. Sigh. I'm going to go after this wu in Louisianna. I'm getting bored." The second he had turned around Sasha held a super huge chainsaw with long sharp dagger-like teeth and the ability to become enflamed. She caught what he said and remembered the author went over a lecture about the difference between an animega and a werewolf, and all about how Loisianna had the most sitings of werewolves in the U.S. She put the chainsaw down.

"You do that. So, where's that will of yours again?"

"...Why?" He asked, turning to her.

"No reason. But it's still under your mattress unless you moved it, which you didn't."

If you knew, why did you ask?"

"I just wanted to make sure." Sasha replied, grinning.

---------------

"So...we just sit here and wait till morning?" Rai asked, bored.

"Well, I personally don't want to take the risk of getting attacked." Kimiko replied.

Elektra was sitting in the room next to them, staring into the flames of the fire. Something inside was like, tormenting her. She felt pain, although it wasn't physical, and didn't seem to be hers. Either way she felt it. It was as if something horrible was happening. She gasped as something was draped over her shoulders.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok. You don't seem very well, and ...you're cold." Ardolph had put a blanket around her and felt her arm was freezing.

"I don't know, I just don't feel very well." She replied, her hands were on her lap, and she continued to look at the fire. She began to shut her eyes and the fire seemed to take form. It turned into a wolf's head, bearing it's fangs at her. Elektra got a little nervous, seeing how that never happened before. Startled, she went backwards and yet again, slammed into Ardolph. He put his arms around her and rested his head on hers. "Are you ok?"

"Did you...see anything weird happen to the fire?" She asked, slightly scared.

"No...I didn't see anything." He replied, closing his eyes.

"Oh...I..." She didn't know how to explain it to him.

"Geez, you're freezing." He said, tightening his arms around her.

She didn't reply, but blushed. She closed her eyes and rested against his chest, tired and ready for sleep.

A girlish scream broke through her thoughts. She sensed it, immediately knowing it was coming from outside.

"Elektra...what's wrong?" Ardolph opened his eyes and felt her tense up.

"Someone's outside. They're in trouble, practically right beyond the door." She pulled away from him and stood up, heading out the door.

The rest of the monks noticed her leave and followed her out the door.

Elektra ran over and looked behind some bushes and saw a person. Jack Spicer. He was rocking back and forth with his arms clasped around his knees.

"Jack...? What's wrong with you?" Elektra asked, noticing his scared expression.

"There was this bear...and it was all Grrr. Then there was this other bear, and it was all like, grrrr. And then there was this third bear, and it was all grrrr. Then...there was this other thing, I don't know what it was, but it was all chicka licka, chicka licka, chicka licka!"

"...That's what you're scared of?" She asked, taking a step back.

"That, and this ...wolf thing...I saw in the woods..." He was shaking like a leaf.

"It's ok...if it was just a wolf, it won't hurt you unless you..." She was trying to calm him down but was cut off by him standing up and gripping her arms, shaking her, and yelling:

"It wasn't just a wolf! It was a scary wolf! It walked on its hind legs and looked like a freak!"

She was being shaken like a rag doll and could tell he wasn't lying by the fear on his face.

"What if it saw me? What if it found me?...What if it comes after me?" He shouted and started crying. "I don't wanna be a chew toy, or dinner! I want to live! WWAAHH!"

"It's ok, it's not gonna get you. Just calm down, and you'll be fine." She replied, thankful he stopped shouting and shaking her.

"...Really?...Cause, I want to stay alive, and not become food for a freakishly crazy wolf thingy!" He put his arms around her neck and clung to her, crying.

"Uh...There there, there there...?" She patted his back, trying to get him to stop crying.

"Are you okay now?" Elektra asked, noticing him stop crying, but whimpering.

He nodded his head slightly, still latched onto her.

"Alright ...you can let go of me now." She replied.

He nodded his head...but didn't let go.

"Ok, let go." She tried to pry him off but he refused to release her. "Let...Go..." She couldn't believe how he managed to stick to her like that. Finally, she managed to take a few steps away from him. The minute she did, he flipped out again at the sound of a cricket.

"AAAAHHHH! Protect me!" He ran at her and jumped into her arms, making her hold him, and yet again his arms were around her neck, tightly locked. She stumbled backwards from the force of his jump and fell down onto the ground. That had caused him to let go.

"Ow...AH! Save me!" Jack quickly recovered from the rough landing and huddled next to her, keeping a firm grip around her waist, refusing to let go.

"Jack, let go of me!" She yelled, trying her best to pry him off with both her hands.

"NO!" He responded, holding her tighter. Elektra managed to stand up, having some difficulty, since he kept his arms around her waist. He hadn't even tried to stand up, he didn't do anything but whimper and refuse to let go.

The monks had found her and stared at the odd sight.

"Ok...what's going on here?" Rai asked, confused and disturbed at seeing the enemy latched on to his friends waist.

"He...freaked out...and won't...let go..." She kept trying to unhook his arms with all her might but he still wouldn't let go.

"Help...me..." She replied, through gritted teeth.

Ardolph, Clay, and Kimiko pulled Elektra one way, and Rai, Omi, and Dojo pulled Jack the other way. With all their strength, they finally broke them apart, landing on the ground.

Jack quickly scrambled back up and ran at Elektra, who was still on the ground, and dove ontop of her, yet again wrapping his arms around her neck, pressing his cheek against hers and crying again. "Don't let me go! Protect me! Or at least hold me close."

"...Let...go..." Elektra said, gasping for breath. Jacks only reply was his crying.

"Geez, are you a magnet or something?" Dojo asked Elektra, while rubbing his head.

"Get...off...NOW!" She screamed, still not effective.

There was a sudden howling coming from the woods, and the bushes started shaking.

"AAHH! Don't let them get me!" Jack screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Get off so I CAN save you!" Elektra managed to shout.

Jack released her and jumped back, rocking back and forth on the ground in fear.

A giant wolf-like creature came out of the woods, walking on its hind legs. It's claws snapped a branch off of the tree that was in its way, and it showed it's fangs as it growled.

"AAAHHH!" Jack gave off another girly scream at the sight.

"Oh no...everyone, get back inside the house!" Elektra shouted, pulling a chain out of her pocket with a silver star-like pendant.

By the time she had gotten it out, the werewolf ran at her, trying to cut her. She successfully dodged each blow from it, also making sure everyone got inside easily. She managed to knock it down, and looked into the woods, sensing an odd aura. She gasped at what was coming out of the woods. Several more werewolves had come to aid the one, fallen.

Elektra knew she couldn't fight them all without at least getting scratched. That was something she couldn't afford. She quickly retreated to the house, running as fast as she could.

"Come on Elektra, hurry!" Kimiko shouted from the doorway. They were all shouting for her to hurry. Elektra stopped, only a few feet before the door. She turned around to the demons, preparing to attack, and ran at them.

"What is she doing?" Omi shouted.

"Are you crazy?" Rai screamed.

"You're gonna get killed partner!" Clay yelled at her.

As Elektra ran she grabbed a stick that was on the ground and, still in motion, wrapped the necklace around the top of it. The werewolves began charging at her, snarling visiously. Once Elektra was close enough she said, "Power of light, shield us from the darkness of night!" She thrusted the stick into the ground, as the star of the necklace began glowing.

The werewolves were mere inches from her just as a glowing light began to grow from the star, and they collided with it, sending the werewolves backwards, and Elektra slamming a distance in the ground. She felt a searing pain in her head and back, as she collided into the ground, and everything went into darkness.

-----------

Elektra had a replay of what had happened. She remembered plunging the stick and neckalce into the ground, reciting the spell to create a shield over the town, protecting it for the night of any creature that goes through a demonic transformation at night. She had hoped though, that none were in the town when she cast it. True, once they went outside of the invisible circular shield, they wouldn't be let back in. She could still see the bright light of the shield forming, just as the demons collided with it, causing them, and her, to be sent backwards by a powerful force. She remembered the pain and instantly sat up, giving a startled noise.

She suddenly felt 2 hands on each of her shoulders. Turning to look, she saw Ardolf sitting right next to her. He pushed some hair out of her face, and placed a hand on her forehead. "Good, you don't have a fever." He said, looking at her.

"W-where am I?" She asked, expecting to still be outside.

"You're back inside the house." He replied to her.

Elektra looked around and noticed she was in the same place she was before, right near the fireplace. She was surrounded by, what almost looked like a nest, of blankets and pillows.

"We were really worried about you after that little incident. You were unconsious and seemed to be having a bad dream." Ardolph explained.

"Yeah...ugh, I have this awful headache." She said, placing a hand on her throbbing temples.

He held her wrist and looked at her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah...I'm fine." She replied a little drowsily. The truth is, she wasn't exactly ok. She had used alot of energy to create that barrier around the entire town for the night. Not to mention, the fact that she had hurt herself pretty badly with that fall.

"You don't look fine." He said to her, looking her in the eyes. "And your still freezing." He said, gripping her arm.

"Yeah...but it's no big...deal..?" Ardolph pulled her closer to him sideways, and hugged her tightly in his arms as her head was rested against his chest. His chin rested on her head and nuzzled her hair.

She felt calm and relaxed as she watched the flames of the fire dance in the fire place. The soft crackling of the wood eased her mind. Elektra felt tired and her eyes began to close and she drifted off into a light sleep.

Ardolph felt her tense body relax, and her head press more into him. He realized she must have fallen asleep. He carefully pulled her away from him, trying not to wake her, and gently placed her in the little nest of pillows and blankets. He covered her with a blanket, and watched her sleep until she turned over on her side. He touched her hair with his fingers, feeling how smooth and silky her hair was. He admired how her night black hair had crimson red streaks in it. He moved his hand to her shoulder, and slowly down to where her elbow curved, and moved down her stomach to her waist, and then her hip and thigh, going down to her bent knee. She flinched a bit, but was still sleeping soundly.

Ardolph stood up, and headed into the other room where everyone was. Jack was in a corner rocking back and forth, and the monks were sitting around the table, talking about how to handle this situation.

A few minutes had gone by, and Elektra instantly woke up, thinking one thing. "Roses." She whispered, before sitting up and heading into the room.

"I know what we can do, for a defense." Elektra said, as she walked into the room.

"Are you ok Elektra?" Kimiko asked worriedly.

"Yeah, but I know what we can do." She replied.

"What?" Rai asked.

"Roses. There's something about the color and frangrance of red roses that werewolves can't stand." She explained.

"I am confused." Omi said, scratching his head.

"Yeah, me too." Dojo agreed, scratching his chin.

"Wait...I get it. Get some roses, and keep 'em with ya, as a way to keep them at some distance." Clay understood.

"Yeah, we can do that. It won't be a great defense, but it'll work."

"There is a flower shop not too far away. We can get the roses there and tell everyone else to at least keep some with them." Ardolph said.

"Then it's settled. We'll go." Rai stood up, heading to the door.

The other monks followed, and Jack stood up shaking.

"I'm gonna stay here." Elektra said to them. "I'm going to keep an eye on the barrier and think of a plan to get rid of them all."

"Alright, you just stay here and rest." Ardolph said to her, heading out with the others.

As soon as she was sure they were a good distance away, she made sure she had her swords and left the house, passing the barrier, and heading into the forest.

------------

The monks, Jack, and Ardolph were walking down the streets of the town and reached the flower shop.

"Hey guys, since you know your way back now, I'm gonna go back and see Elektra, to make sure she's ok." Ardolph said to them.

"That's a good idea." Kimiko agreed.

"Alright. I'll see you guys later." He turned around and ran back to the house.

As soon as he got there, he looked around and saw she wasn't there. He realized she was nowhere in the house and ran outside, looking at the woods.

"This is just too perfect." He said, passing the barrier and into the woods.

-------------

Elektra was quietly searching through the woods. She remembered now, what the mirror could do. That was the key. She didn't want her friends to know though, so she went in alone, knowing that if they found out they wouldn't have let her go in there alone. She wouldn't put their lives on the line, she never would. Unfortunately what she didn't know, was that a werewolf was tracking her by scent.

Elektra sensed it coming near her, after hearing a howl not to far away. She quickly ran through the forest and hid behind a large tree, waiting for it to pass by. She didn't hear anything. It was completely silent. Too silent. She turned her head to peek behind the tree, and then she heard it howl loudly from right infront of her. she turned her head back and gasped, seeing it jump towards her, keeping her pressed against the tree.

Elektra truly was afraid. She knew that it could kill her. Or worst. If it scratched her at all, she would become one of them. Living a half life, a cursed life.

The werewolf bared its fangs at her, she could smell its horrible breath on her face. It moved its head right under her chin and sniffed her viciously, moving its head to the top of hers, inhaling the scent of her hair. It put it's clawed hand on her neck, threateningly. It seemed more interested in frightening her than hurting her though. She felt a slight pressure on her neck as the werewolf pressed one of it's clawed fingers right under her chin. It slowly dragged it down from her chin, and down her neck to her chest. She didn't feel anything slicing through her and couldn't understand what it was doing. She felt slightly more pressure as it reached the bottom of her neck, and started moving down her chest. It was slightly ripping through her shirt.

Elektra noticed it lost caution of her fighting back, so she ducked away from it and started running away.

It snarled loudly, and charged at her. It climbed ontop of a small cliff, and ran on the ledge, getting infront of her. It jumped down, and used its claws to grip a tree trunk, and swung infront of her, knocking her down on her back. She was in a daze as she looked up. The creature had climbed on top of her, and it reached out to her face.

--------------

"You gotta be kidding me!" Rai yelled, as he searched the house for his two friends.

"Where are they?" Kimiko screamed, trying to think where they could've gone.

"My guess, she went in the forest alone." Clay replied.

"But why would she do that? She could get killed!" Kimiko shouted.

"...That's exactly why she went." Omi said. "She didn't want us to go out there for fear of us getting hurt."

"...Maybe she knows how to defeat them?" Dojo suggested, and questioned.

"Elektra! Why? You were so perfect! Why'd you leave me here all alone?" Jack shouted, looking up at the sky with his arms raised. "Why? Why!" He dropped to his knees and started crying.

"You think Ardolph went after her?" Rai asked.

"Probably." Kimiko replied.

"That show off! I would've gone after Elektra ...if it wasn't dark...and there were no monsters..." Jack said.

"Sure ya would." Clay said, disbelievably.

"Maybe we should go in, and look for them." Omi suggested.

"We'll look for Elektra and Ardolph, and bring them back out." Kimiko said.

"...But if I find Elektra first, and save her, she'll be so happy she'll come back to being my side kick, and we'll live happily ever after!" Jack shouted out, not knowing he did.

"...Yeah...you just keep telling yourself that." Rai told him, as they started heading in.

"...Oh my god! You can read my mind?" Jack asked, a little nervous with what he was thinking.

-----------------

Elektra was beginning to become consious. She slowly opened her eyes and let her blurred vision adjust to the dim light. She could hear a small crackling, and realized there was a fire not too far away. She turned her head to the left and saw it. Elektra tried to move her arms but couldn't. She couldn't move her legs either. They were all tied to four stakes in the ground. She tried her hardest to pull her hands at least, out of the rope around her wrists, but failed.

There was a loud growling sound coming from towards the front of the cave she was in. Elektra managed to pick her head up enough and see what was there. A werewolf. She continued trying to pull out of the binds quickly as it approached her.

Suddenly, it stopped walking and just looked at her silently. Elektra studied it, and noticed it was transforming back into a human.

"...Ardolph?..." She shouted.

"Hey Elektra, how do you feel?" He asked casually.

"W-W-What? How do I feel? How do you think I feel!" She screamed.

"Well, you did pass out and wouldn't wake up." He replied, crossing his arms.

"How...How?..."

"How am I a werewolf? Simple. I was born this way, grew up this way. It's that simple." He told her.

"You're not just any werewolf, you're the alpha wolf aren't you?" She asked, glaring at him.

"You really are smarter than I thought. My father was leader of this clan, he died, and that makes me the alpha wolf. I can transform at will, and I can choose whether my pack becomes human or wolf during the day." He said.

"Why are you doing this? Taking away peoples lives?" She felt sorrow for his victims.

"Because. The more in the clan, the stronger we get. I knew no one would suspect a young man, worrying about a lost brother, to be a werewolf."

"You never had a brother, did you?" She asked.

"I did. I had brothers and sisters until they were all killed by those humans." He scowled.

"You know you won't be able to get back into the town tonight. You left it, and won't be let back in until morning and people will see you for what you really are." Elektra said to him.

"I know. But that didn't really matter to me. I came back for you." He told her.

Elektra didn't know what to say. "...Why?" She asked nervously.

"See Elektra, there comes a time when the alpha wolf starts thinking about his future. Needing a sort of partner, one to help run the clan and keep it in order and ...other things."

Ardolph walked over to her and sat down on her left side.

"There's a particular season where things change, and things happen. To put it out straight, I need to find a mate, and who better than you? After all, you're right here just like a present waiting to be opened." He smirked at her.

"If you think I would ever join up with you, you're crazy!"

"Hehe, who said you had a choice? One little scratch and you're one of us. But, then again, who said you aren't already?"

Elektra's facial expression changed to fear. He could've scratched her while she was unconsious, and he would. "You...you didn't..." She stuttered out.

"...No. Or at least not yet." He put his hand out and it transformed into a claw. "But I will."

She was really afraid now. She tried her hardest to wriggle out of the ropes but still couldn't. He cut open the bottom center of her shirt and ripped it open upwards and stopped, just below the first cut at the top of the shirt, leaving only a few stitches to hold the shirt together.

He placed his hand, and moved it over her stomach. Elektra tried to jerk away from his touch.

"Don't touch me!" She shouted.

"You were cold earlier, but now you're nice and warm." He replied, not listening to her. "You'd be able to carry a full litter."

"I'm not going to!" She protested.

He sat ontop of her. "I admire your spirit and will." He said, looking into her eyes. "You'll be a great addition to the clan."

"I told you! I'm not joining...MMHH!"

Ardolph paid no attention to her shouts and quickly leaned down, capturing her lips with his. He took the opportunity and slipped his tongue into her mouth, exploring it thoroughly.

Elektra made shrieking noises and bit down on his tongue. He pulled away from her, growling in anger and tasted a little bit of blood in his mouth. Ardolph put his hands around her neck and gripped down, choking her.

He spit some of the blood out of his mouth and looked at her face. He slowly released his hands from around her neck and she gasped for breath.

"I'm warning you, don't provoke me." He told her dangerously. She had closed her eyes and her head was resting on the ground, she was breathing hard.

He wanted to scare her some more and began shredding calwmarks in her shirt, on her sleeves, and the material in the front that wasn't ripped.

She cried out, scared that he had scratched her somewhere, her fear not letting her feel the marks.

He looked at her with delight of the fear in her eyes and on her face. Ardolph grabbed her shirt and ripped the last bit of fabric apart. He put his hand under her back, bringing her closer to him and kissed her under her neck. He clawed some more marks through the fabric on her back, frightening her even more. He hesitated to claw open the clasp he felt, but decided to wait on that. He layed her back, flat against the ground, and rested his head on her chest. Ardolph moved his hands down her torso while leaving a trail of kisses until he reached her stomach and licked it, leaving a small line of blood from where she had bit him.

Elektra twisted her right wrist around, finally managing to loosen it a bit. She slowly managed to pull her hand loose, and out of the bond. While he wasn't paying attention she reached her hand over and untied the left bond. Ardolph felt her jerking around and raised his head to see her arms loose. Elektra took the opportunity and grabbed a handful of sandy dirt, and threw it in his eyes. He cried out in pain while covering his eyes, and she punched him off of her, untying the binds on her legs. She quickly stood up before he did, and went for a middle sized rock and smashed it against his head, making him collapse in a heap on the ground.

Elektra was breathing hard, and hesitated on what to do. Her fear ordered her to run, which she did. She ran out of the cave as fast as she could, not knowing where she was going. After a few minutes passed by she slowed down and rested against a tree, sliding down to the ground. Elektra hugged her knees and softly started crying. What scared her was the fact that she didn't know if he cut her, even the slightest bit. She was also afraid of what he had tried to do to her. There was movement in the bushes behind her and she shrieked out, falling onto the ground. Her legs were spread and her knees were bent, while her arms were behind her. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly as her breath sped up, fear in her eyes.

The thing that made the rustling pushed some bushes and branches away, revealing itself as it stepped foward. It was Chase. He looked down to see Elektra gasping for breath, with fear in her eyes. His gaze lowered down to her torso and she gasped, realizing what he was staring at. Elektra quickly sat up and turned her back to him, covering her chest with her arms. Her shirt had been shredded to pieces so all that was covering her was her red laced brassiere.

Chase snapped out of it and noticed she was softly crying. He walked over to her and kneeled down, putting an arm around her shoulder. She whimpered in fear and tried to jerk away from him. He could tell she was very afraid.

"Elektra...what happened?" He asked softly, taking his arm away from her.

She didn't look at him and mumbled out through small sobs. "I-I-I went out into the woods...and there was a werewolf...H-H-He attacked me and I woke up in a cave...H-He tied me up..."

Rage and anger overtook him. "Did he force you to have--"

Elektra quickly cut him off. "No, he didn't do that. I managed to free myself out of the bonds before he could actually do that." She explained.

He was relieved, but was still pissed off since he could tell he had definately started something with her, noticing her missing shirt.

"How did you get away?" Chase asked.

"I threw dirt in his eyes so I could untie my legs and smashed him over the head with a rock." Elektra told him, starting to calm down.

He kneeled infront of her and embraced her, trying to make her feel safe.

It did make her secure at first, but then it became awkward, seeing the position she was in.

"Um...can you let go of me? This feels...awkward." Elektra said, blushing a bit.

Chase slowly let go of her and backed away from her, standing up.

Elektra followed, but kept her arms over her chest. He noticed a red line on her stomach.

"Elektra...did he cut you?"

An expression of fear spread across her face and she put a hand on the line of blood. She wiped it off and noticed there was no flesh wound. "No. It's not my blood. But we have to get back to the town, fast." They began walking through the forest and Elektra explained everything to him.

They stopped short and heard some screaming as well as howling.

"Jack." Elektra said, recognizing the shouts. She ran to the screams and saw him surrounded by two werewolves.

"I don't want to die!" He cried.

Elektra was glad to feel her swords still at her sides and took them out, wanting to show no mercy to them. The fight began and Elektra managed to cut one of them and Chase attacked the opposite. There was more howling coming from the distance and the two retreated into the woods.

Elektra put the swords back in the sheaths. "What do you think they're doing?"

"They're probabaly going back to the rest of the clan. It can't be good for us." Chase replied.

Jack was staring wide-eyed at Elektra with his mouth gaping open and drooling. She realized what he was staring at and crossed her arms over her chest protectively and turned away.

Chase glared at Jack, gritting his teeth and went over to him.

Elektra heard a loud high-pitched scream and turned to see Jack on the floor with 2 black eyes and a fat lip.

"Oooowwwwww...I-I can't see anything!" He stood up and walked around aimlessly.

Chase had a pleased expression on his face and turned back to Elektra.

"We do still need to bring him to the village." She told him, arms still crossed.

"...You're not serious, are you?" He asked.

"We just can't leave him out here." Elektra replied. While they were talking Jack had walked around and accidentally collided with a tree.

"I know he's an annoying pain in the neck but he doesn't deserve this. No one does."

"...You're far too kind for your own good Elektra." Chase told her.

"I know I am. But a speck of kindness can do wonders. Jack, come on." Elektra called.

"I'm right behind you guys!" Jack was running around in a circle with his arms extended, whining as his face was slapped by a few twigs.

"No Jack, over here." Elektra sighed. They continued walking through the forest, Jack following close behind.

"So what was so important that you risked your life for going in here alone?"

"The shen gong wu originates from an object created by the wiccens." Elektra replied.

"And you were willing to die to get it?" Chase questioned her.

"It's a mirror. It releases trapped souls. You know as well as I do that an alpha wolf creates a clan of mostly unwilling followers. It forces the human part into darkness while the demon takes over, obeying the master."

"So this mirror will reverse the effect and the true form, as in the human form, will be replaced so they'll turn back to normal." He understood.

"Exactly." Elektra stopped, seeing a werewolf a few feet away.

Chase was about to go after it and kill it when Elektra stopped him.

"No, don't." She noticed the wound where it's wrist was, remembering the wolf from earlier.

The werewolf looked at them and slowly went into the forest.

"It wants us to follow it." Elektra said. Before Chase could protest she had left.

The werewolf stopped, just at the edge of a pond. Elektra went next to it, and it turned to the water. She kneeled down and put her hands in the water, there was something under the dirt and some of it shifted, revealing a reflecting glass. Elektra shifted more of the dirt and pulled out a mirror. It was encased in silver, with a matching handle and had beautiful looking designs on it. She turned back to the werewolf, only to see it was now at the edge of the forest, looking at her.

"Thankyou." Elektra called to it, before it disappeared into the darkness.

Chase walked next to her, with Jack stumbling behind.

"Come on, we need to get back to the village." Elektra stood up, and they left.

--------------

When the reached the village, it seemed that everyone was meeting at one place in a large house that was in the center of town. a.k.a the town leader's place.

They opened the door to see people talking inside, who all stopped to look.

"Elektra!" Omi called, realizing it was her.

"Where you been partner?" Clay asked, still happy she was alright.

"Are you okay? Where did you go?" Kimiko asked.

Rai took a good look at her, realizing that the mirror she was holding infront of her was to hide something. He then looked at Chase and attacked him.

"What happened to her? Did you have something to do with it?" Rai shouted to Chase who was now on the floor with Rai's hands ready to choke him to death.

Clay blushed, noticing what Rai was talking about and covered his eyes with his hand and put his cowboy hat over Omi's face.

Kimiko walked over to Elektra as both looked at Rai who was trying to strangle Chase.

"Rai Stop! He didn't do anything. It was Ardolph." Elektra shouted.

"What do you mean it was Ardolph?" Kimiko asked.

"Ardolph is a werewolf. He's the Alpha werewolf and tried to turn me into one of them. He plans on taking over and turning everyone into werewolves." She explained.

Rai listened to her and let go of Chases neck, who pushed him off.

Elektra explained what the mirror could do, and the plan she had.

Shortly after, the leader's wife brought her upstairs where she managed to get a new, red short-sleeved shirt and clean up.

She went back down stairs with the mirror and stepped outside where Chase was.

"Are you sure this will work?" He asked, sensing her presence.

"I don't know. But it's the only way." She replied. "I'm going to break the barrier. The minute it goes down, I'm sure they'll come."

"And then we'll try and fight them off. It would still be easier to just destroy them." Chase replied.

"They don't deserve to be destroyed. They were innocent until Ardolph forced them to live a life of a cursed being."

"Ready to go?" Rai asked, coming outside.

---------------

All those willing to fight went to the edge of the town, standing away from the barrier. Elektra went to where the barrier was planted and took the silver necklace and put it around her neck and clasped her hands infront of her with her eyes closed, and kept her index and middle fingers pointed up, then brought her arms outward, keeping them spread and straight. The barrier disappeared and everyone prepared to fight.

There was a howling in the distance and an army of werewolves charged out of the forest at them. That's when the fight began.

Elektra was following the plan when a familiar voice broke her concentration.

"Elektra, have you come out to play?" Ardolph.

Anger and hatred appeared on her face and she attacked him, just as planned.

"What do you think you're doing? You really think you can stop me?" He asked, dodging her blows.

She didn't reply and continued fighting him.

"Come on Elektra, one little word will grant you a partnership in leading this clan. What do you say?" He asked her.

"Read my lips, never." She replied.

He seized her by gripping her neck before she could dodge him and looked in her eyes with an evil gleam of lust.

"I'll do more than just that." He touched her cheek and quickly pulled her closer to him, licking her lips with his tongue. Elektra shouted in rage and pulled her sword out, slicing his left cheek. He shouted out and slapped her on her face, making her fall to the ground.

Ardolph looked down at her in anger and raked his fingers through her scalp. grasping her hair and pulled her up, making it look like he was about to rip her throat out with the way his hand was positioned on her neck.

"You wench! Don't resist me, there is nothing you can do to stop me!"

Elektra smirked at him. "Don't be so sure about that."

Ardolph looked at his followers, noticing them gathered in one place.

"No!" He let go of Elektra and shouted to his clan. "It's a trap! Retreat!"

"Sorry Ardolph, you just helped set your demise." Elektra had stood up and smirked.

Chase attacked Ardolph to keep him busy and Elektra pulled the mirror out and ran to where the grouped clan was. She held the mirror infront of her and shouted, "Mirror of Truth!" A blinding white light shot at the werewolves and they all dropped to their knees as wolf spirits came out of their bodies and vanished within the mirror. The clan turned back into humans.

Ardolph noticed what happened and transformed into the alpha werewolf. That's when Elektra went infront of him and had his reflection show in the mirror.

"Demon of darkness from the evil night, I trap you in this mirror of light!" Ardolph howled loudly and his spirit came out of his body and went into the mirror as his body turned to dust.

"Finally. It's over."

---------

Chase had gone to the pond in the forest as everyone was celebrating. It was almost daybreak as he looked at his reflection in the water.

"I told you a little kindness could go a long way."

He turned around to see Elektra standing by some rocks. "Really?"

"Yep. That wolf that took me to the mirror was hurt earlier. It was in a trap and I let it out. I guess by me helping it, it decided to help me." She replied.

Chase sighed and looked across to the other edge of the pond.

Elektra walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Thanks for helping me. For all the times you've helped me. Is there any way I can repay you?"

Oh, the list was endless. One way would be joining him that's for sure. But...right now that wasn't exactly what he wanted. Besides, he would still help her even if he didn't get anything in return. But then again, there was one little thing she could do.

Chase turned to her and held her closely to him. "Keep me warm." He whispered.

Moments like those were priceless to him. Even with how wonderful it was to be with eachother like that...it would help tear them apart.

-----------

**Woah. Last little part was a little dark. You'll see what I mean in the next chapter considering two people were watching them. Two that want revenge, so you should know who I mean. Sorry about the part with what nearly happened to Elektra. Ugh...well at least it ended ok. So R&R please, and I'm telling you now, in the next chapter something bad will happen. A certain 'something' actually nearly manages to kill our favorite evil dragon dude. Thus, leaving him for death. Hm, well, you'll have to wait to see what happens but I will say, there will be fluff in there. Lots compared to the other chapters. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will leave you for now. Bye!**


	21. Chapter 21: A Plan And A Savior

**So...L,O. I just realized that last chapter was the longest one I've ever written for this story so far...wow. Well, I'm going to begin typing this now, see how far I get since I'm going for a ride on my uncles boat, and most likely type the rest later. I need to begin my other OWN story I'm calling 'Jack O' Lantern Village' since it's an actual book book, and I really want to get it done before Halloween. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter, (I'm hating to write this, so you'll all love it) and not kill me for nearly killing a fav character. Enjoy!**

**------------**

The clouds were grey, and menacing. There was some thunder in the distance, and a few lightning streaks lit the sky.

"Do we have a clear understanding of the plan now?"

"Yes. Very."

"Good...I will go to the temple while you go to his lair."

"Yes, yes, I know." The red haired witch replied.

"And we both know what to do."

The witch nodded, before both of them took off in different directions.

-------------

"...Do you know how to calculate pie?" Sasha asked, sitting on a table edge and swaying from side to side.

"Sigh. Don't you use 3.14?" Chase replied, trying to meditate.

Sasha stopped swaying and looked up at him. "No dummy, it depends on the flavor of pie."

Chase growled at her, not opening his eyes, as a sign that she was being annoying.

"...So let me get this straight...the girl hugged the duck, and then the duck died?"

Chase opened his eyes and looked at Sasha. "What?"

"That's what my friend told me. The girl hugged the duck, and then the duck died."

"...Well, I suppose it's possible..." Chase began.

"Yes, that's why we say forget the people in mortal danger, this duck still has a fighting chance." Sasha explained.

"...Alright. You go save the duck."

"What are you, freak'n nuts? I'm not risking my life for the duck!" Sasha shouted.

"Fine...the girl can hug the duck, and then the duck can die instead." Chase replied.

Sasha stood up. "My God! That's horrible!"

Chase started getting VERY mad now. "Then go save the duck!"

"...But the duck's dead."

"ARGH! Then be quiet!"

"...May the duck forgive you..." Sasha shook her head.

Chase glared at her and decided to not even try to meditate. As he was walking away from Sasha, he stopped and sensed something.

"...Hey Chasey, I sense a thingy coming into the lair. I'm gonna grab my baseball bat to make sure those salespeople leave us alone this time." Sasha started looking for the bat.

"No...It's not salespeople, it's-"

"Hello Chase." Came a voice from the now open door.

"What are you doing here Wuya?" He asked, clearly angry.

She stepped closer to him with a fake innocent look he could see right through. "I can't say hi?"

"No...because I know you don't just want to say hi." He replied.

"...Dude..." Sasha flew over to him. "I think she's flirting with you."

Chase shivered, an expression of disgust, wishing Sasha hadn't stated the obvious.

Wuya approached him and put an arm around his neck and held his chin with the other. "So, how are you today, hm?" She started toying with his hair.

"Don't touch me." He pushed her away and turned his back to her.

"...But you wouldn't mind it if a certain monk touched you." She replied.

He stood there, without saying a word. Silence followed.

Wuya had a smirk on her face, expecting this.

Chase slowly turned to her, a demonic look in his eyes. "What did you say?"

"I believe you heard me." She replied, now turning her back to him.

"...Get...out..." He told her harshly.

"Don't worry, I'm leaving." She left his lair.

Sasha was speechless. "...Wow...I cannot see you two as a couple."

-------------

Elektra was meditating under a tree, trying to make up for the last two days she had gone without meditating.

Her thoughts were interupted by something she sensed.

"Hello my dear," Came a voice from above her. Elektra turned her head and managed to see Hannibal Bean on one of the tree branches.

She stood up, "What are you doing here? What do you want?"

He jumped onto the ground and super-sized himself. "I'm here for an answer to my offer."

Elektra narrowed her eyes at him, knowing what he was talking about.

"My offer for you to join up with me on the Heylin side." He smiled evilly.

"My answer is the same as before, no." With that said, she turned around and began to leave.

"...I guess I was right." He said, causing her to stop.

He appeared behind her and put a vine on her shoulder, whispering in her ear, "You prefer dragons."

It only took her a second to realize what he meant. She turned to him, and he was gone.

---------------

"Bubblegum, bazooka-zooka bubblegum." Sasha was singing.

"Sasha, it'd be nice if you would SHUT UP!" Chase shouted.

"...You shutup." She replied.

"Don't make me hurt you!" He yelled.

"Pfft, what makes you think you can?"

"Don't test me! I will destroy you!"

"And I can inform people, _certain _people, that you make out with a poster, dream in retro cartoons at times, and dream about hottubs and a certain person in it." She responded.

"You wouldn't dare..." He snarled.

"I would." She replied triumphantly.

All he could do was clench his fists and glare at her, with pure hatred.

"I luv my job...hold up, I sense a disturbance in the force." Sasha replied.

"I sense it too." Chase agreed, turning to the door which flung open.

"Is anybody home?" Hannibal asked.

"You...get out, both of you!" Chase shouted at Hannibal and Wuya.

"Now why would we do that?" The witch asked, smirking happily.

"I will only tell you one last time, leave!"

"No. I don't think we will." Hannibal Bean replied, approaching.

"What do you want?" Chase asked through gritted teeth.

"We know something." Wuya told him.

"Something most interesting." Hannibal added.

"Something you can't deny."

"About a monk."

"A certain monk you were apparently friends with a long time ago."

Chase knew what this was about now. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh really?" Hannibal asked.

"Does, holding eachother tightly ring a bell?" Wuya asked.

"Offering for your home to be hers?" They were both circling him.

Wuya put her hands on Chases shoulders. "Keep me warm, hm?"

"...I did not tell them anything, at all." Sasha told Chase.

"Still wish to deny it?" Hannibal Bean asked him.

Chase glared at him. He really had nothing to say.

"I knew it!" Wuya shouted. "You do have feelings for...oh my god, you have _feelings_."

"HA! I knew it! I told you so, I told you so." Sasha kept repeating.

"SHUTUP! Sasha!" He practically exploded in rage.

His two enemies stared at him.

"And you talk to nothing..." Wuya added.

"I wonder...perhaps this precious treasure of yours is your weakness." Hannibal thought out loud.

"Well, there's always one way to find out." Wuya said while smiling.

"I have a little surprise for you Chase." Hannibal Bean and Wuya stood to the side, revealing Elektra with a solemn look on her face.

"...Elektra?" Chase asked, surprised.

She looked up at him, hatred building in her eyes. She pulled out her swords and took a stance.

"Elektra, what's wrong with you?"

"She's just realized her true feelings towards you." Hannibal Bean answered.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, she likes you the least for turning your back on her and trying to destroy everything good. She sees it as, you try to destroy that, she'll destroy you." Wuya explained.

"Go head my dear, fight until your heart's content." Hannibal told Elektra.

With a shouting cry, Elektra raised her swords and went at him.

Chase dodged her and kept dodging, but she followed him, trying to strike him down.

"Elektra stop this!"

"I hate you!" She shouted and kept throwing blows at him.

Chase didn't manage to get out of the way in time and Elektra managed to cut through his right arm and left leg. He didn't have time to recover and had to quickly dodge another blow.

She quickly went at him again, as he turned around to dodge her. Elektra quickly did a backflip behind him, getting high enough to kick off the wall and kicked him hard in his back to knock the wind out of him and send him flat on the ground.

"Chase!" Sasha quickly flew over to him. "You're gonna be happy to know that isn't the real Elektra, it's a fake. They think you won't fight back since you think that's Elektra but it's not, so get your butt in gear and destroy her before she destroys you!"

"What?"

"That's a fake! It's not Elektra, I can sense she's not really real!" Sasha spoke fast.

Chase quickly calculated a plan and stood up to face Hannibal and Wuya.

"If you think I truly have feelings for her, you're wrong. All I have use for her is to join me so I can take over the world. If she fights back, then I will too." He turned back to Elektra and transformed into his komodo dragon form. (I still think it's a cross between that and a monster gator, no offense) He charged at Elektra and they began fighting eachother. She went to slam her swords down ontop of him and he caught her wrists, managing to get her to let go of them. He threw her onto the ground and picked her swords up.

'_Sasha better not be wrong about this.' _Elektra stood up and went at him again. Chase took both of her swords and thrusted them directly into her stomach, as soon as she got close enough to him. She cried out and began to go limp as she closed her eyes and her head dropped back. Chase pulled the swords out and she fell to the ground. He dropped the swords at both her sides and looked up at Wuya and Hannibal who were startled and shocked by his action.

"...So we...were wrong." Wuya mumbled out, not knowing Chase knew it was a fake.

"I guess...we were. But that doesn't change our plan." The bean replied.

"WOOH! YAY! You didn't die!" Sasha cheered. "I told you she was a fake!"

Wuya had grabbed Elektra's swords and went at him. Chase quickly jumped out of the way and managed to get her to drop them. She began throwing punches at him which he easily blocked. What he didn't expect, was Hannibal Bean grabbing the swords and going after Chase, but it would've explained why Wuya ducked away.

"ARGH!" Chase shouted in anger and pain as hannibal Bean spun the two swords around, making a cut in his stomach and on his chest. Chase managed to swipe them away from him, before falling and kneeling on the ground in pain.

Wuya went to take the advantage as she ran toward him but she ended up tripping as the rug was 'mysteriously' pulled.

Chase stood back up and growled, still in his demonic form, and looked for Hannibal Bean who had disappeared.

"KUZUSU ATOM!" A beam of almost electicity light, was headed straight toward Chase. He managed to escape the direct hit, but not the blow from it which sent him crashing into the wall and then on the floor with a sickening thud.

The only good thing about where he landed, was the fact that he was right next to the lever that controlled the mirrors. He managed to pull it down and a maze of mirrors came out of the ground, trapping the other two in it. Chase quickly managed to get into one of the secret passageways behind what looked like a regular stained glass window and escaped before Hannibal Bean and Wuya made their way out.

The passage Chase had took, let him outside in a cave, which was in a forest. He limped through the thick trees and bushes, on a barely seen path, still in his demon form.

Sasha flew right behind him and was beginning to get concerned. He was limping and seemed to be in alot of pain, seeing the expression on his face.

"Chase...are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm...fine." He replied angriliy, but with a hint of pain. Sasha didn't believe him and noticed some small drops of blood where he had walked, as well as the blood on him.

"Dude, you don't look alright-"

"I told you I'm fine!" He shouted, walking more slowly. He went off the path without even knowing and grabbed hold of a thick, low tree branch.

"Um...you just sorta went off the path..." Sasha began to tell him.

He realized her voice seemed muffled, and his vision was beginning to blur. Blackness over took his sight, and he fell into the darkness.

Sasha watched as she talked to him and he collapsed onto the ground. "AAHH! Oh god, okay...he's not dead, he can't die, he can't...what am I going to do? I don't even know what to do! Oh god...he should've been kind to the duck! It would've shown him mercy-y-y-y!" She started crying. "I know...I can get someone else to help." She stood on the ground and began pacing back and forth. "I have to make a list of all the people that hate Chase so I know not to ask them for help...but a shorter list would be all the people that don't want to hurt him." Sasha stopped pacing. "Elektra! She'd help! But...she can't see me, and I can't let her know me since it's against the rules..." Sasha thought about how to get Elektra to know.

"What's everyone running around for?" Elektra asked as she saw the monks run outside.

She followed them and stopped, seeing the grass on fire.

The fire was in the form of words. "Elektra go to the woods!" It spelled.

Sasha stopped that thought. "To obvious, and dangerous...I got an idea!" Sasha looked at Chase. "Hold on buddy, I'm gonna go get help and I'll be right back. Just don't die on me! I can't handle the stress, or the people that will get mad!" She flew off.

--------------

Elektra had gone back to meditating and was listening to the silence...which was disturbed.

"Elektra...Elektra...ELEKTRA!" A voice called, and then shouted.

Elektra opened her eyes and looked around, but didn't see anything. She went back to meditating and the voice returned.

"Elektra, I gotta talk to you!" The voice shouted.

"What the?" She was about to open her eyes and look around again.

"No don't! I talk to you through your mind!" It quickly shouted.

"Who are you?" Elektra asked, through her thoughts.

"Not important right now. Oh, there are so many things I want to tell you but right now, you have to listen to me!"

"Why?"

"Because, I uh... I'm your instincts. I know I haven't 'personally' talked to you, but I must now."

"And that's because...?"

"Look, your instinct, me, is telling you to go out into the woods not too far away from the temple."

"Why? What's out there?"

"Something REALLY important you have to help, go now, before it's too late!"

Elektra opened her eyes, thinking if she had gone completely insane, but her instinct, even if they had never talked to her before, told her to go to the woods.

---------------

She searched through the woods, following a small path that had seemed to be overgrown by the forest, not seeing anything. She continued walking down it and noticed an odd thing on the path. She bent down and looked at it, noticing it was a trail of little red dots...blood. She gasped and noticed it had come from the opposite direction and had been heading in the direction she was coming from. But there was no more blood on the path. It had just stopped.

Sasha knew where Chase was and went behind the bushes on the side of the path he was on and rustled the leaves.

Elektra turned her head to the noise and decided to go that way into the forest. A few feet in, she saw a giant heap on the ground. It had an interesting color and pattern design she had seen before. She approached it and got infront of it, while noticing the cuts and bleeding wounds. She kneeled down to it and cautiously put her hand on it.

Still not knowing what it was, the creature opened its eyes and thrashed its claws around, roaring and sitting up.

Elektra realized who it was and was shocked. Her eyes noticed the gashes in his chest and stomach and realized he was really in trouble, since he was hurt.

His cold, rage filled eyes which were narrowed, lightened after realizing who it was. He began feeling weak again, and began to close his eyes. He expected to fall flat onto the ground but didn't.

Elektra saw how weak he was and just as he began to fall she caught him. Her arms were under his and held his shoulders while his head rest against hers and on her shoulder.

He was a little surprised she hadn't freaked out with him in that form, and also with how concerned she seemed to be.

"It's alright, I found you and I'll help you." She whispered to him.

He had never trusted anyone, but right now he believed what she said and trusted her. He carefully put his arms around her, making sure to not accidently harm her with his claws, and closed his eyes. He transformed back into his human form and once again lost consiousness.

----------------

The next time he opened his eyes he realized he was in a different place than he remembered. He noticed it was dark and felt the cold chill of the wind.

"YAY! You're alive!" Sasha shouted as she noticed he woke up.

"Sasha? Where am I? What--"

"I found help, and now you're safe and alive and YOU LIVE!"

"Wait...who?" He asked, getting use to the darkness.

"Elektra. She came and she moved you deeper into the woods so no one could find you, and cleaned up the blood trail so no one would know you were in here, and bandaged you up and stuff. But you're alive!" She explained fastly.

"Elektra?" He remembered now, she was with him just before he passed out.

"Yeah, she told you she would come back soon and blah."

Chase tried sitting up with difficulty, but managed to pick his head up and see his armor missing over his chest, and bandages.

"Elektra did this?" He asked.

"Pfft, what? Did you think I could pick you up myself? I'm like, 7 inches tall!"

"...Where did she go?"

"I dunno. She just told you she'd be back soon. That's it." Sasha replied.

He rested his head back down on the ground. Sasha flew over to him.

"Y'know, you're lucky. She would've been the only one willing to help you. Trust me, trying to figure out how many people don't wanna hurt you, is way easier and shorter than a list of all the people that do wanna hurt you."

"...I know Sasha." He sighed and closed his eyes.

"...She was really afraid when she saw how hurt you were. She went through alot of trouble to make sure you were safe and protected." Sasha explained to him.

He opened his eyes slightly, listening to Sasha.

"Oh, but I think she's coming back right now. Fairy senses."

Chase closed his eyes again, making it seem like he hadn't gotten up yet.

Elektra walked out of the bushes carrying some supplies. She stood by his feet and took the blanket she was holding and unfolded it, leaning sown to cover him with it. She gasped as his arms shot up and grabbed her wrists, pulling her down straight ontop of him. He held her up by her arms, trying not to have her put too much pressure on him, seeing the wounds he had.

His eyes were halfway open, as he looked into hers. Her heart was beating fastly at the shock, and she stared back.

"Hello Elektra." He said quietly. He could feel her deep breaths as well as the rapid rise and fall of her chest as she breathed.

"H-Hi." She replied. "How are you feeling?" A look of concern spreading across her face.

"I'm perfectly fine." He replied.

She looked at him dumbly. "Perfectly _fine_? You're not perfectly fine."

"Yes, I am." He replied.

"No, you're not." She answered.

He let go of her right arm and put his hand under her chin. "I told you I'm perfectly fine." The pressure of her on his chest, caused him pain on the wound. He tried not to show it, but she could see it. Elektra pushed herself up, still ontop of him.

"You're not. I can tell you're not. Just look at that gash on your chest and stomach. Not to mention the cuts on your arm and leg."

He looked at her. Even with the awkward position they were in, his mind kept repeating the 'cut on his leg' only because he knew it was on his thigh but, that would mean...

"You're lucky I know the proper herbs to heal them, that way I don't have to stitch you up with a needle and thread like some sort of rag doll." Elektra explained to him.

"I guess I am lucky then." Chase replied.

"Yes, you are. It's a good thing I found you since if I didn't, you would've probably bled to death and some other animal would find you and eat you."

"I was bleeding that badly?" He asked, not being able to remember.

"Yes, you were." She looked down at the bandages he had on. "And I need to change your bandages and clean up the wounds a bit more. It bled through." She reached over to a pile of bandages as well as cloth, water, and an odd looking spherical box. Elektra pulled the water and cloth closer to her and then leaned down towards him. She began unraveling the bandages on his chest and threw them aside. Then she began unraveling the ones on his stomach.

Chase watched her with interest. He especially payed attention to her facial expression. She was carefully looking down, making sure she didn't put pressure on the wounds, and unraveling the strips of cloth. He expected her to at least stop for a few seconds and glance at him with at least some interest. Through all the work outs and training to get a body like this, and she didn't even seem to care. It was...dissapointing.

Elektra finished the last bandage, and placed them aside. She grabbed the cloth and dipped it in some water, and pressed it against his chest. He growled a bit, and clenched his teeth. Elektra was lightly dabbing at the blood around the gash, trying to clean it up. She pressed down onto his stomach and he bit his lip and closed his eyes. Once that was completed she carefully dried him off. "Are you alright?"

"Once again, I'm fine." He told her, the pain beginning to dissapate and not hurt as badly.

Elektra put the cloth down and opened the spherical jar. She took some of the thick, liquidy, cream-like substance and rubbed her hands together. She leand closer to him and moved her hands over his chest, carefully gliding over the flesh and wound.

Chase closed his eyes, but not because of pain this time. She moved down to his abdomen with her hands sliding over his abs. He smirked and gave off a barely audible moan as she moved a bit lower down his waist.

Elektra removed her hands and he opened his eyes. She washed her hands off with the remaining water and dried them off.

"Those were the worst wounds. The others are minor." Elektra told him.

"That is good to know." He replied.

She got off of him and put the supplies in a bag that was laying off to the side. She grabbed the blanket and placed it over him.

"Are you going somewhere?" He asked, figuring she was.

"Yeah. I have to. I can't let the other monks come looking for me." She responded.

"You mean...they do not know I'm here? Or, that you are?"

"I feel that they shouldn't know. Or at least not yet."

"Hm, so then you are the only one that knows where I am." He said out loud.

"That's correct." She nodded. "I'll come back to see how you are in the morning."

He didn't say anything.

"I swear I will. Goodnight." She took the backpack and left.

Chase sighed and looked up at the sky, then realized Sasha had been awfully quiet. He turned his head to the right and saw her sitting on an uprooted branch, clutching her knees and rocking back and forth.

"Sasha? What's wrong with you?"

"...Find..happy place...think..happy thoughts, AH! No happy thoughts! Disturbing thoughts! AH!"

"What are you-" Chase began but stopped, realizing she had read certain thoughts he had within the past few minutes.

"You have...a sick mind...and she had taken your pants off earlier." She responded.

"She..." He had an odd expression on his face.

"...AH! Stop thinking things!" Sasha clutched her head and continued rocking.

--------------

Elektra returned to the temple and quietly snuck back in. She was about to turn a corner when she came face to face with Omi.

"Hello Elektra, I feel as if I have not much seen you today."

"Haven't seen you much." Elektra corrected.

"Yes, that too. Why is that?" Omi looked up at her.

"I uh...have just been busy with stuff." She replied.

"Okay...but why do you have that pack on your back?" He pointed to it.

"I um, just went out for a bit. I'm gonna go to bed. Night Omi." She quickly walked past him.

Omi watched her leave and noticed a white cloth...with odd red stains on it, hanging out of the back pack. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed some tea, pondering why Elektra had acted so strangely, and what that cloth was.

"Is something troubling you young monk?" Master Fung walked in and asked.

"Well...yes." Omi thought about it and came to no conclusion.

"What is troubling you Omi?" Master Fung sat down with him for some tea.

"It is Elektra. She is acting most oddly. I did not see her for much of the day, and I have just seen her and there was an odd looking cloth in her back pack." Omi explained.

"Oh? What did this cloth look like?" He asked, raising the cup to his mouth.

"It was white...with red stainings." At this, Master Fung coughed a bit on his tea and placed the cup down.

"Omi, do you know where she was?"

"No...I do not Master Fung." Omi replied.

He stood up. "Thankyou for telling me this Omi." With that he headed out of the kitchen.

-------------

The next morning, Elektra woke up at dawn, got dressed, and snuck into the kitchen. She restuffed the backpack and headed out of the temple. She headed back into the woods, knowing exactly where to go. She saw Chase was still asleep, until she studied him more carefully. He was breathing hard. Elektra kneeled beside him, and put a hand on his forehead. He was burning up. She quickly dug through the backpack and took out a cloth as well as a water bottle. She poured some of the water onto the cloth and folded it, as well as placing it on his forehead. She was glad that she had already folded a giant towel to make a pillow, and thankful she had brought an extra blanket. Elektra put the extra blanket over him. She feared this would happen. The fever came from the wounds he had. However, he was weakening even more.

Elektra sat by him, and stroked his cheek witht he back of her hand. She managed to get him to drink some medicine she luckily had, and would now just need him to relax so his body could become stronger. She stayed with him for about two hours, but realized the monks would look for her. She still had training to do.

"I'll come back as soon as I can." Elektra whispered to him. She stood up, and headed back to the temple.

--------------

"Hey girl, where were you this morning?" Rai asked.

"Yeah partner, didn't see you at breakfast." Clay added.

"Oh...I uh, just went for a walk." She replied.

Omi looked at her oddly, as once again, she walked past him.

"What's wrong Omi?" Kimiko asked, noticing the expression on his face.

"I am just thinking." Omi replied.

They went through the usual training and finished almost three hours later. That was usually when their chores began. Elektra wisped through her chores as fast as she could, still doing a pretty good job. She even finished before all the other monks did. The minute she finished, she left the room everyone was in and headed outside.

"Wow. She finished her chores faster than a hungry bear at a free buffet." Clay remarked.

"That's so not far! We're only halfway done!" Rai cried out, throwing the cleaning brush onto the floor.

"She has been acting most peculiar." Omi thought outloud.

"Yeah, you're right." Kimiko agreed.

Elektra ran through the woods. Sunset would come soon, and she wanted to make sure Chase was alright. He seemed to be still sleeping and didn't seem to change much since earlier.

She tried to get him to drink some fluids, but he still seemed really tired. Again, she had to leave him. Elektra needed to make sure she was at the temple for dinner, so no one would get too suspicious. She stood up and left to get back to the temple in time.

Once there, she sat at the table and ate her food silently, trying not to join in with any conversations. When dinner was over, Elektra went to her room like all the other monks, and went to sleep. After a little while, she woke up and slipped out of her room, and out of the temple.

Again, Chase hadn't changed. Elektra stayed with him all the same. She started to notice his breathing slow down, but he still had the fever. She tried to comfort him and stoked his hair with her hand. Elektra was beginning to get tired and occasionally dosed off for a few moments.

"I'll come back in the morning." She placed her hand on his forehead. "I hope you feel better, goodnight." She stood up and headed back to the temple. She went into her little cubby-like room and dropped onto the mat and fell asleep.

-----------

The next morning at dawn, Chase woke up, feeling a bit better. He was still weak, but he managed to make out his surroundings. He heard footsteps and figured it was Elektra.

Something was wrong, there were two sets of footsteps approaching. Chase managed to see two figures standing infront of him...two that he knew wanted to get rid of him...

Master Fung, and Master Monk Guan.

------------

**Alright, I decided to do this in two parts. That way I would get it up quicker so you could at least read some of it, and so it wouldn't effect all the work I still have to finish. Anyway, I wanted to end it here so it would be suspenseful. They do it on tv, and on the radio so hey, I can do it in the story. I'm sorry I almost killed Chase, since I know all you fan people love him. And for some of you, it might have nearly killed you to see him in so much pain. But hey, I gave you fluff, so you can't fully hate me. But I think we all know what Chase was thinking earlier. So, it ends for now and yes, I still would like reviews. Take a guess, think what's gonna happen. Bye!**


End file.
